Earth to Bella
by pennylanexx
Summary: Bella and Edward grew up together and are best friends. When Bella's feelings change, will it all be too little too late? What is Edward feeling?
1. Before you swim, gotta be ok to sink

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. There will be the start of the party in this chapter, and the rest is in the next chapter. Also, EPOV next chapter.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer

Earth to Bella

You think you've got it all figured in

Earth to Bella

Everything you know is wrong (well almost)

Earth to Bella

I see where you are not listening

I bear the burden of being the voice that let's you know

We all grow old

And before you swim you've gotta be okay to sink.

-Earth to Bella, by Incubus

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story, so I would appreciate your feedback! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and the universe.

BPOV

I was dreaming a rather pleasant dream involving me and a certain bronze haired, gorgeous best friend of mine when I heard it. It sounded like something hitting the glass of my window, but I couldn't be certain.

"Tink, tink", it sounded again. Ughh, I grunted as a lifted myself from my bed to see what the noise was. My heart pounded in my chest, more so with each step that I took. I stepped up to the curtain and nervously peeked out. In the back of my head I was reassuring myself that my father, the chief of police, was sleeping right downstairs and he would protect me if some burglar was outside my window when I moved the curtain aside. Instead, upon pushing open the silky blue curtain I saw nothing. I looked down though and sure enough a guy stood below my window with a handful of rocks in tow.

"Edward, what are you doing, it's," I paused to look at the clock quickly,"3a.m.!" I hissed. Charlie's going to wake up and shoot you thinking you are a kidnapper or something. Edward, who happened to be the said gorgeous best friend that up until a minute ago had been starring in a rather naughty dream of mine, responded by shooting me his infamous crooked grin. His brilliant green eyes were standing out to me all the way from my view of him in my second floor bedroom. If my heart was pounding before it most certainly kicked up a few notches from that grin alone.

Edward and I had known each other since we were babies, having grown up across the street from each other. Our parents were inseparable as were we. We grew up playing in the streets and once we were old enough, playing video games which were a big hobby of ours. Or we just simply hung out reading or listening to music together for hours on end. We shared almost uncanny similarities in preference of music, books, food, movies and anything else you can imagine. I had crushed on him from girlhood and still carried a torch for him. It had progressed from simply a crush now though and I was fairly certain I was in love with him. We were perfect for each other, why couldn't he see it?

"Bells!" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear him. "Come down here, I can't sleep. Let's hang out, please! I m dying of boredom here."

"Edward, I'm so tired" I whined in response. He just continued to smile at me knowing full well that I couldn't resist his offer, no matter how tired I was. Of course Edward had no idea the effect he had on me. No one did, besides my best friends Alice and Rosalie. And they were sworn to secrecy. Why you ask? Well, I really didn't want to lose the amazing friendship and bond that Edward and I shared and it was quite obvious to me that the beautiful, talented (he was an amazing guitar player and singer in a band he formed with friends called Eclipse), smart, generous, polite, romantic (or so I dreamed), popular..ok you get it; I could go on all day here. He was just simply amazing, and I was certainly not the only girl who thought so. Nearly every girl in our tiny high school fell victim to his crooked grin on a daily basis. He could get any girl in this town or the next town over, or a famous supermodel for that matter. Why on earth would he want his homely and simple best friend who he only thought of as a sister at most? I mean, I know I'm not ugly, but compared to my best friends and most other girls at my school I was just average.

"Ughh, I'll be down in a minute just let me change ok" I grunted. He just smiled again and took off toward his house. This was not the first time this had happened and we always ended up in his room, playing Mario kart till all hours of the night and giggling and eating junk food. I quickly pulled off my pj shorts in favor of jeans and grabbed a hoodie on my way out. As quietly as possible I snuck past Charlie's room, down the stairs and out the door. Once I was outside I made my way to Edward's front porch, letting myself in and running up the stairs. I opened the last door on the left upstairs, making sure not to make any noise when shutting it again. I took a quick look around the room, thinking for sure I would find Edward sitting on the bed staring at me with that intense look he had. Just thinking about his eyes made my cheeks hot as a blush crept up. But Edward wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere that I could see. I opened the door and looked down the hallway again, thinking maybe he stopped by the restroom before coming to his room but the light was off. I turned around again and would have screamed and woken the whole house up if Edward hadn't put his hand over my mouth. There he stood, his perfect body nearly crushing itself against me as he pushed me against the wall, his face inches from mine and laughing silently at his ability to scare me so easily.

"Geeze Bella, you would think that was the first time I had pulled that trick on you", he laughed. My heart was pounding uncontrollably and my blush took up a mind of its own. He stepped away from me probably thinking my racing heart was due to fear, not the close proximity that we had just shared. He went over to his flat screen, switching it on before turning back to me. I had since calmed myself down. I mean, you would think I would get used to being this close to him since we spent so much time together. I was usually very good at hiding my feelings from him, extremely good in fact. But when he did something to put himself that close to me unexpectedly, I faltered in my control.

"You know I get jumpy in dark strange places", I said sarcastically back. Hah, like this was a strange place. I spent more time here than I did at my home.

"Yeah Bells, strange" he replied, as if reading my mind. "So, what 'll it be tonight? Mario kart, movie? Just chill?" I shrugged, coming up to sit on the bed beside him. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked as I look in his body dressed in flannel pj pants and a worn black wife beater. His hair looked completely disheveled as it usually did. He ran a hand through his hair as if he had heard my thoughts and that's when I noticed he was staring at me awaiting a reply. Ugh, I need to stop letting him effect me this way, seriously. Get a hold on yourself Bella.

"Um, how about a quick Mario kart battle, best outta three."

This was a challenge we had on a nearly daily basis, winner getting to dare the other anything they could think of. Or a truth if you wanted that instead, but seeing as how we knew each other inside and out we always stuck to the dares. I know it seems like a dumb game for two teenagers about to go into their senior year of high school, but it was something we both enjoyed and had been doing since we were kids so it was a familiar tradition we shared.

"Yes! I'm gonna own you Swan," he screamed, looking at me with a challenge in his eyes.

"Yeah right Cullen, you're mine," I snorted. Then my mind started daydreaming about calling Edward mine. NO! Don't go there. You want to win. Then maybe you can dare Edward to kiss you. Haha, what a joke. He would probably throw up at the idea. I looked at Edward slyly to see if he had noticed my silent musing. Nope, he was just bouncing up and down on his knees like a five year old that had way too much candy before bedtime. I bit back the smile that was fighting to burst on my face.

"Edward, how much candy did you eat this time, you look like you just took a bunch of drugs or something, my god."

He stared at me with a totally serious look on his face and I froze. What was he doing? Then he started inching his way closer to me. Is he going to kiss me, I wondered. Pshh. Bella you are a silly girl. It amazed me the lengths I allowed my brain to wander. My breath still managed to hitch the closer he got, but before I could worry about him noticing he launched himself at me, tickling me like crazy.

"Ed-ed-warddd! Ge-uff me. Please! Oh my gosh Edward!" I screamed, trying desperately to breathe. He finally relented but paused with me lying on my back, his arms holding him up on both sides of my stomach. He just looked at me, both of us smiling at each other like goofy kids for what seemed like an hour but in reality was probably more like thirty seconds.

"What?" I asked, looking at him, still smiling. This moment seemed so perfect. I wish he felt what I'm feeling right now. I sighed, trying to push him off me before I tormented myself any longer. But he surprised me by speaking again, "You look so cute when you laugh uncontrollably. So free. I love you like that Bells." My heart started sputtering, and I could feel my blush going to new extremes. He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. Was he trying to kill me? Gosh, this boy was going to be the death of me.

I squirmed out from under him, my blush still in full force. I turned to him, expecting to see him laughing, but instead found him staring at me with an expression I couldn t read. What did that mean? I tried to play it off to make myself feel less awkward by grabbing the control and saying, "Ha-ha, now lets get racing. What should I dare you to do this time." I tapped my chin as if in deep thought. Looking sideways at him, I saw him look down toward the bed with that look still on his face, then squish his eyebrows together before quickly putting on his normal goofy Edward smile. "Ok Swan, best two out of three."

We spent the next twenty minutes racing, screaming at each other and pushing each other to try and get the other to mess up. In the end of course Edward came out the victor, having won all three games. There was a great chance this was due to me being slightly distracted when he claimed he was hot and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor right after the first race. What can I say, I'm not able to control my thoughts when a shirtless Edward is two feet away from me.

"So what are you going to make me do, Cullen?" I groaned, laying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

I felt Edward lay down next to me and looked over at him. He had that weird look on his face, and seemed to be trying to make up his mind about something. Or, he could have just been really trying to come up with a good dare. I tend to see things that aren't really there sometimes when it came to Edward. Me and my daydreaming.

"Well, um," Edward began. "I can't really think of anything good right now. Can I think it over and tell you tomorrow at the party?" I looked at him dubiously.

"Seriously Edward? You, the king of dares, is at a loss for ideas? Amazing, never thought I'd see the day" I said smirking at him. He smirked right back.

"Bells, I'm not going to ask you a dare. I'm going to mix things up and throw a truth your way. You better be prepared."

"Um, ok. Should I be nervous? What do you not know about me Edward? Seriously?"

"I think there are some things that you keep to your self." I blushed profusly and he smirked. "See, you are hiding something. I just have to think of the right question to pull this out of you."

"Um, well you can try." I giggled, and turned back to the Wii, picking a new match for us to race.

We spent the rest of the evening back in our comfortable zone just chilling and laughing until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. Edward walked me home, giving me a huge bear hug. I turned and went inside and started thinking about Rosalie's party tomorrow. Every year, she threw a huge end of summer bash that the entire class ended up going to. Alice would be over bright and early tomorrow to spend the whole day torturing me with preparations for the party. We had to go shopping for a new dress and then come back to her house for a full body makeover. I was dreading it, but not the party. I would get to spend time with everyone, as a last hurrah before we became the ruling class at Forks High. Eventually I got back into my warm bed, slipping easily back into my dream world where I could call Edward mine, and he would call me his.

The next day I found myself in Alice's bedroom.

"Dude, how long do I have to sit here and endure this you guys?" I whined.

I had been sitting here for the past three hours. It had taken them almost an hour to decide what I should wear, Rosalie rummaging through Alice's clothes and setting out different dresses or outfits that Alice should pick from for me to wear. They had finally decided on black leggings paired with a red and black plaid long button down shirt. They finished off the look with a black belt and ballet flats. I had to admit, it was a good look for me. It was almost a dress, but I felt more comfortable, because of the leggings. This way, when I fell, which I was sure to do; there wouldn't be any wardrobe malfunctions. I giggled to myself at this, and Alice and Rosalie shot me strange looks.

"What are you giggling at?" Rose asked.

I just shrugged in response. "So are you going to tell Edward tonight? It needs to be said. This is getting ridiculous. There is so much sexual tension between you two."

I glared at her. "No way", I exclaimed. "How many times do we have to go over this? I am NOT telling him."

Rose glared right back, her hands on her hips. "Bella, you are going to regret not saying anything. I know it. Edward is not going to be single forever. Some girl is finally going to break through his barriers and snag him. And you will be sitting here saying how much you wish you had said something."

Alice jumped in, "Yeah Bells. I mean, I know Edward hasn't really dated anyone in a long time, but it is only a matter of time before that changes. And you are going to be crushed. I know we have had this conversation hundreds of times, but I just have a feeling tonight is the make it or break it point for you two."

I sighed. I had learned from experience that whenever Alice had one of her "feelings" that she was usually right. "I'm just scared, you guys. Terrified. I can't lose him. I won't. And if I tell him that I love him and he doesn't feel the same, nothing will ever be the same between us. I couldn't stand that."

"I understand that it's terrifying Bella. When I met Jazz, it was so hard to put myself out there at first. But it was so worth it in the end. You will realize this", she said empathetically.

"Alice, you and Jasper were together practically the moment you saw each other. There was no question about if he felt the same about you or not. You just were," I sighed. "And you too, Rose. Emmett just came up to you at school and said he was taking you out that Friday after his concert. You slapped him in response and you've been together ever since."

All three girls started giggling at this. But then Rose's features turned serious. "I know it is different with you two, Bells. I get that. I just feel that maybe you could at least push the boundaries between friendship and something more. Get a feel for things, you can tell how he feels by how he will respond to certain things."

"Yessss!" Alice screeched. "Just be more flirtatious. You guys already have an extremely flirtatious relationship, you always have. Maybe if you just push things a little more than usual, he will start to realize his feelings that he so obviously has for you, and finally make his move!" She said, all in one breath.

Bella laughed. "Guys, do you really think it will be that easy? And you are wrong about Edward having feelings for me. Or if he does, he totally has no awareness of them. Anyways, let's just talk about something else, ok? I promise to be slightly flirtier, if you guys promise not to embarrass me or push me on this any more tonight, ok?"

Rose and Alice grinned, quickly agreeing. Alice resumed her work on my makeup job, while Rose began discussing with Alice about what she should do with my hair. In the background, Alice was blasting a CD from one of our favorite bands, Incubus. Currently, "Anna Molly" was playing, getting us pumped for the party.

Soon enough, we were all glammed up and ready to leave. We all stood in front of the mirror examining ourseves one final time. Alice was beautiful in a simple black dress with an empire waist, and bright yellow pumps. Rose looked absolutely stunning as usual in her hot pink bandage dress, which hugged her glorious curves tightly. She had on nude heels with her hair cascading down her back pin straight.

And finally, I allowed myself to take in my own appearance. I almost audibly gasped, but caught myself at the last moment. The belt wrapped around my waist almost made me appear to have curves and my curly hair had more volume than usual, creating a nice finishing touch to my look. When we had decided that we looked decent, we all made a beeline for the stairs heading to the living room, where we would wait for Emmett to come get us. We were staying the night at Rose's, and since Rose and I had driven over to Alice's we didn't want to take their cars to Rose's and tempt wanting to drive later after drinking.

"So are you going to drink tonight Bella?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows curiously at me. Rose looked at me too and I wondered what they were up to.

"Are you two planning on shoving a bunch of alcohol down my throat to give me liquid courage?" I asked, sighing heavily.

I looked specifically at Alice, knowing full well with her and her continuous planning that there was a plan somewhere along those lines formulating in her evil little pixy brain.

She just looked at me, her eyes wide, playing innocent. I laughed sarcastically and pushed past her to sit on the couch. I really couldn't wait to get to Rose's. Our group, which included us three girls, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, would spend a little time pregaming and then everyone would slowly start showing up. I loved our little group time. I mean, the six of us constantly hung out together but I knew that the time before the party would be way more enjoyable for me than the actual party. I hated big crowds, they made me nervous.

Just then, Rose squealed. "My big hunk of a man is here." Alice and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes at her. We quickly ran outside, jumping in Emmett's jeep.

"How's it going ladies?" Emmett exclaimed in his loud booming voice. He turned his attention to me. "Wow Bells! Trying to impress someone tonight?" He winked at me and started laughing once he noticed my immediate blush.

I smacked him on the arm and turned to look out the window. I really hoped Emmett wouldn't spill the beans about my feelings for Edward. Yeah, him and Jasper knew about it too I had recently discovered, because their big mouthed girlfriends had blabbed. I had been mildly upset upon discovering this, but knew I could trust them as well. So far, my trust had been well founded. Besides relentless teasing, they all kept their mouths shut around Edward for me.

The car ride seemed to go fast and we reached Rosalie's place before I knew it. Jasper let us in when he heard the car roll up.

Jasper and Rose were twins, but they couldn't be more different, I thought as I greeted Jasper. The blonde locks and bright blue eyes were about all they had in common. Jasper nodded his greeting to me before scooping up Alice in his arms.

"Howdy stranger", he whispered quietly to her, causing Alice to blush which rarely happens. He laughed and let the rest of us through the door. I looked back towards the driveway, hoping to see Edward's silver Volvo already parked there. Sure enough, there it was. I jumped, feeling someone touch my lower back and turned around. "He's in the kitchen Bells", Jasper whispered with a smirk on his face.

I blushed, but nodded my head and nearly ran to the kitchen. Once I caught up to the others, I slowed down as to not appear too eager. But I stopped too quickly, running into the back of Emmett and falling backwards from the force onto my butt. My blush heated up my face and I closed my eyes willing a hole in the floor so I could escape.

"Bella, falling already?" Edward laughed, at my side in an instant. I opened my eyes, immediately greeted by the green emeralds gazing at me. He held out his hand and helped me up. "Maybe no alcohol for you tonight Bella", he continued teasing me.

"Edward, please. I actually get steadier on my feet when I drink", I laughed.

He smiled at me, leading me into the kitchen with his arm wrapped around my waist. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at his touch. Everyone else was lined up in front of the counter, a shot in front of each of them. There were two at the end that were unclaimed, so Edward led me towards them and Alice started the toast.

"To the last party before our senior year!" Everyone grabbed their shots simultaneously and downed them quickly.

"Woo", I said, shaking a bit from the effects of the alcohol as it made its way quickly through my bloodstream.

"Try to pace yourself tonight Bells", Edward teased, smiling his crooked smile down at me.

"You pace yourself, Edward", I retorted, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Suddenly remembering my promise to the girls earlier, I glanced over Edward's shoulder at Alice who I knew was watching my interactions with Edward. Alice smiled and gave me a thumbs up in encouragement. I quickly looked back to Edward, who I caught staring at me with that strange expression again that I couldn't place.

"You look really great tonight by the way", he said quietly. I tried not to force false meanings of his words.

"Thanks, you look good too. You always do though", I said, blushing yet again.

I continued to look at him, not wanting to be the one to break eye contact first. This was something new, I thought. Kind of a moment or maybe I am imagining it. Grr, I need to stop talking to myself, seriously. Of course, out of nervousness, I looked down but after feeling defeated for losing our little staring match, I decided to be a bit bold. I could always play it off as being due to the alcohol anyways if he questions…

I grabbed his hand and looked up at him from under my lashes, as I had frequently seen flirt master Rose do with Emmett. I hurried through with it before I lost my current bout of courage and began tracing circles lightly in his palm as I started a discussion about our conversation from the night before.

"So", I said boldly. "When are you going to ask me that truth?" I kept my eyes locked on his, even though I was practically shaking with nerves. This was Edward, I kept telling myself. I just need to calm down. But then I noticed his look of semi shock and started panicking. He looked from me, down to our intertwined hands and back to me. His face turned from shock to something else I couldn't quite determine and in a flash, back to normal cocky Edward.

"When the time is right, dear Bella", he said, leaning down so close that we were only inches away from having our foreheads meet. My heart started beating irrationally and I lost my courage and quickly stepped back, pushing him jokingly away from me. I could tell that everyone else was watching us and I started blushing as usual. Turning to the rest of the group, I decided to change the subject.

"So everyone, who is ready for the next shot", I shouted. My blush was starting to fade and I got brave enough to glance over at Alice who was staring at me in shock, smiling so wide that I swear her cheeks were about to crack. Rose was also staring at me, smiling and shooting me thumbs up. I quickly glanced at Edward to make sure he wasn't noticing this bizarre reaction from my girls, but luckily he was still staring at me. He looked kind of lost in thought, but as soon as he saw I was looking back at him he regained his composure and grinned at me.

"Later, Bella, later", he said reaching over and pinching my side flirtatiously. My skin burned at the contact and I blurted out something along the lines of hoping I was drunk when he asked me.

"Oh, that's the plan honey", he laughed, walking around me to go join Emmett and Jasper. The boys all began their own conversation about whether the skanky cheerleaders of Forks High, Lauren and Jessica would show up, and how slutty they would look tonight.

I made my way over to the girls, who were waiting expectantly for me.

"Oh Bella!", Alice said a bit too loudly for my liking. She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I looked to Rose for help but she too was beaming at me. I rolled my eyes at them. "You are doing great so far, Bells! You should have seen his face when you grabbed his hand like that. His eyes almost popped out of his head. It was fantastic. And don't think we didn't notice the eyelash trick. Classic! I had no idea how much you paid attention, Bella. I'm proud, I must say. Keep this up and he will be begging you to do him by the end of the night."

"Geez Alice, that is ridiculous. Besides, I so do not want to sleep with him tonight", I snorted.

"Ha! that is a lie if I ever heard it", Rose said, rolling her eyes at me. "You want that boy more than you know, girl."

"I don't want to sleep with him, well.., maybe I do. But I want him to profess his love to me beforehand", I giggled, blushing.

Both girls started laughing at that and we decided it was time for one more pre party shot considering we had just heard the doorbell ring, signaling the beginning of people showing up.

I was definitely feeling the effects of the three shots and started giggling after slamming my glass on the counter. I turned to the girls, grabbing one of each of their hands and squeezing tight.

"Girls, this is going to be a great night!" I said, slightly slurring my words. They just cheered and the boys came over to join our cheer.

"Rose, go get the door," Jasper said.

Rose proceeded to run out of the room, and we heard the loud voices of a whole crowd of people enter the house. Jasper ran to switch the music on, putting on the top 40 station to appease the crowd. Before I knew it, the house was so crowded that I couldn't even see where Edward had gone. A short while later, Alice, Rose and I had just walked back into the kitchen for another shot and were discussing where the boys were.

"How can we lose them in my own house?" Rose wondered aloud. "Emmett better not be flirting with some skank."

I snorted, "Yeah right Rose, you know Emmett is nuts about you. He'd never do that." I pulled out the vodka bottle from where I had hidden it above the fridge and pouring us each a shot. I quickly downed mine, feeling very anxious about the Truth that Edward was going to ask me. What if he asked me something like, are you hiding a secret crush for someone? What would I say to a question like that? I surely couldn't tell the truth, but Edward knew me very well and knew when I was lying. I looked at Alice and Rose and they were lost in conversation about something romantic that Jasper had done for Alice last weekend on their anniversary date. I tuned them out, lost in my own nervous thoughts. I poured another shot, downing it and replacing it again, also downing that one.

"I still don't feel this shit", I exclaimed. Rose and Alice looked at me and laughed, saying I would start feeling it soon enough.

And boy, were they right. Within ten minutes of goofing off in the kitchen with the girls, I was definitely feeling that shit. Giggling due to something I couldn't for the life of me remember what about, I suddenly jumped in the air, feeling someone graze my arm. I looked to the girls with wide eyes before turning around, scared it was Mike Newton. Mike was this dumb boy in my English class that just won't get the hint that I am not interested in him. They were both smiling at me though, so I knew it must be Edward. This did nothing to calm me down though. I turned around finally to find myself face to face with him, his green eyes staring at me intently. They were both smiling at me though, so I knew it must be Edward. This did nothing to calm me down though. I turned around finally to find myself face to face with him, his green eyes staring at me intently. My nervousness went away temporarily and I threw my arms around him, hugging him and squealing like Alice. He set me down, and smiled his sexy grin at me.

"Bella, I thought I told you to pace yourself, you look like you have not been pacing yourself at all", he teased. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the room.

Turning back to the girls, I winked at them, saying, "Ill catch up with you guys later okay?"

They smiled in return and I turned my attention back to the boy who was still holding my hand, leading me up the stairs where we could talk quietly. My bravery went shooting out of my brain, leaving me alone with my nerves. I looked at him, gulping, and noticed he was looking at me not looking nervous at all. Of course he isn't, to him he is just going upstairs with his good friend for a nice little chat. That is how I should be picturing this too. We finally reached Jasper's room, and he led me in, closing the door behind him. I went over and sat on the bed, looking up at him in expectation. He was looking behind me at the wall, not meeting my eyes.

"Ok Edward lets get this out of the way. What's it gonna be? What is your burning question", I teased.

He finally looked at me and I thought he looked nervous as he began running a hand through his disheveled hair, but I knew it was the alcohol telling me things that weren't really there.

He smiled at me, "Ok, so here goes. It's a good one", he said. I noticed his Adam's apple bobbing a few times, before he opened his mouth to finally speak again. "Bella, tell me the truth to this question, you promise?"

He looked at me expectantly and I nervously shook my head yes. Why is he making me promise that? What kind of question is he going to ask?

"Ok, here goes", he said again. "Do you have feelings for anyone at the moment?"

My heart dropped to my feet and my stomach clenched up. Seriously. Of course he had to ask that. Gosh. Just my luck. I stared at him stupidly while I wracked my brain for something intelligent to say. Because I sure as hell couldn't say the truth, even though I'd promised. And I knew he was going to know I was lying, unless I came up with something really great to say. I was panicking and I really hoped he couldn't tell.

"Um", I stuttered. "Uh, Edward, why are you asking that? Do you think I like someone?" I blurted out without thinking. I regretted it, but was shocked by his reaction. I could have sworn for half a second that he almost blushed at my answer. He recovered way too soon for me to decide if I was imagining it or not, so I pushed it out of my head.

"Bella, just answer the question", he insisted.

"No", I said, again without thinking. I noticed my blush was burning through my cheeks.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "No, you won't answer the question or no, you don't have feelings for anyone?" He asked.

I sighed, resigning myself to lying to him. "No, I don't have feelings for anyone", I said quietly, looking down, not wanting to see him looking at me when I knew he knew that I was lying to him. He'd see it in my eyes if he hadn't already guessed.

It was silent for a few minutes until I felt him sit down on the bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, and whispered, "You are feeling that vodka pretty well arn't you?"

I finally looked at him, sure that by now it would be ok to do so. I was wrong, as soon as I looked at him and felt him so close to me, I felt ashamed for lying. He looked into my eyes, seeming to search for something. He sighed, and started speaking again.

"Bella, I really really hope you aren't lying to me. I've been feeling like you've been keeping things from me and I hope we arn't growing apart"

I looked down too at this and didn't answer, instead deciding to jump up and head towards the door. I felt almost physical pain at moving away from him. He stayed sitting on the bed, staring at his lap, a confused look in his eyes.

"Where are you going, Bella?'', he asked, looking at me. I blushed again and mumbled something about finding Alice because I forgot to tell her something important. I felt on the verge of tears as I walked out of the room, terribly angry at myself but also very confused. I needed my girls immediately to figure out what had just happened, if anything back there. I practically ran back down to the kitchen. Still not believing I had just left Edward upstairs like that but pushing it out of my mind for the moment, I found Alice and Rose right where I had left them and quickly filled them in on the story.

"Oh Bella, what have you done?" Alice whimpered. She was looking at me like I had just killed her cat. "You messed up this time Bells. I'm not going to lie. This was the perfect opportunity to tell him your feelings, how could you pass that up?"

I felt my eyes brimming with tears but pushed them back. I am not going to cry, I told myself.

"I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. I mean, I thought maybe I should but freaked out", I cried.

Rose pulled me to her for a hug. "It's ok Bella, this won't be your last chance to reveal the truth. In fact, I think you should go find him right now."

I pulled back, and looked to Rose, trying to see if she was joking. She looked dead serious though, and Alice was nodding in agreement.

"Let's go find the boys and you can see Bella, it'll be ok", Alice said, pulling her by her arm out into the room with the dance floor.

I looked around, searching for Edward's bronze hair, battling with myself about whether I should get some balls and just go up to him and blurt out that I was lying. That I was madly in love with him, and wanted to be with him more than anything in the whole world. That's when I noticed the tall leggy strawberry blonde head. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress that hugged her curves, and showed off her bronzed legs. The legs that were intertwined with a boy on the couch across the room from me. The boy had disheveled bronze hair, but it surely couldn't be Edward? If Alice and Rose were right, which I had made myself believe for half a minute, then Edward had feelings for me. Obviously they were dead wrong though, or else he wouldn't be currently making out with Rose's cousin Tanya right across the room from me.

My heart dropped to my toes for the second time tonight. This time though, it broke in about a million pieces on the way down. Alice and Rose had stopped when they noticed me freeze. They followed my gaze to see what I was seeing, both their faces turned from shock to anger before turning to sympathy as they looked at me. The tears started falling down my face as I turned on my heels and ran from the room.

A/N: What is going to happen? Haha. Next chapter will be EPOV so you can see what is going on in his head. Please review! I want to hear your feedback.


	2. I shall believe

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe_

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe

-I Shall Believe, Sheryl Crow

**BPOV**

"I d-don't understand Alice. See, I told you he doesn't feel that way for me. I was right all along. I'm so stupid for trying to see it any other way," I whimpered, wiping tears from my eyes as I walked across the front yard towards a car, any car.

"Bella, wait up. Where do you think you are going? Your truck isn't even here, but even if it was, you couldn't drive. You are drunk. Please just stop and talk to us," Alice said. She was trying desperately to keep up with me on her short legs. It was Rose who caught up to me first, grabbing me and spinning me around.

"Rose, let go. I want to be alone right now. I really want to go home. You guys can't understand how I am feeling right now. You have amazing boyfriends who have always wanted you," I yelled. I sure was throwing quite the pity party for myself.

This was what I expected all along, why I was even slightly surprised. Edward deserved so much better than plain ol' Bella. Tanya was beautiful and smart, and perfect for him. I should be happy for him. He finally seemed to have found a girl worthy of making out with in his book.

"Bella, just come sit down by the curb here, and talk to us. Please?" Rose pleaded with me. I relented, allowing them to lead me over to the curb and sitting down, thankful again that I wasn't wearing a dress.

"It just hurts so bad, you guys. I can't do this anymore. But I have to, I would rather suffer seeing him with another girl than lose him as a friend," I sniffed.

Rose rubbed my back and pulled my hair back. "Bella, I'm so sorry honey. I know it hurts, but it will get better. Maybe you should just spend a little bit of time apart from him. You know, until you can be around him again without wanting to break down in tears," she said.

Alice grabbed my hands, nodding in agreement with Rose. "She's right Bella. I think you should spend some time apart, and we need some girl's nights to cheer you up. Tomorrow night, we are having a super duper girl's night!"

I laughed at that, wiping my final tears away. These girls were so amazing. "What would I do without you two?" I wondered aloud.

They laughed with me, and we all hugged. "You'd probably be having a mental breakdown right now, that is what you'd be doing," Alice said.

I pulled myself up, and brushed the grass off my butt. "Do I look like I've been crying girls?" I asked.

Alice ran her fingers under my eyes, and smiled at me. "Not anymore. Beautiful as ever," she said.

Rose smiled at me too, and then we all went back inside. "I'm going to try my absolute hardest to pretend not to care that Edward is with that girl right now. I'm going to find Mike Newton and flirt with him to boost my ego a bit," I joked.

They looked at me with wide eyes, and then realized I was joking and started giggling at me. I rolled my eyes at them, and opened the door. I was going to be ok, I promised myself. As long as I didn't see Edward, that is. It would be so obvious to him that something wasn't right if he saw me. He knew me way too well.

I walked into the living room where most of the people were gathered, some standing around with cups in their hands engaging each other in conversation and flirtatious interactions, others dancing to Lady Gaga's "Telephone" that was blasting on the stereo.

I was drunk enough that I started moving my hips slightly to the music. Alice and Rose took that as their cue to drag me out to the dance floor. I obliged willingly, surprising them slightly, but they didn't question it. I allowed my eyes to slip over to the couch where I had seen my worst nightmare unfold. My heart beating fast, my eyes finally arrived at their destination, only to see that the couch was empty. I then saw Tanya, alone, making her way into the kitchen. My heart soared, giving me a weird false hope. Maybe Edward didn't like her after all. Maybe it was just a drunken make out session.

I chose to let myself stop worrying about it for the moment, and started dancing with my girls. "I love Lady Gaga," I yelled over the music. They nodded in agreement. "She is way better than all those other pop star whores," I laughed. My head was spinning, and I felt pretty amazing, despite having my heart broken moments earlier. No. I wasn't going to think of that, remember.

We continued dancing for what felt like hours, until I couldn't move without the world spinning a little too much. "I need some water girls, Ill be right back," I said, heading towards the kitchen.

I walked in, and my eyes immediately fell upon Edward's emerald eyes. My heart started beating erratically, and I immediately looked to Emmett at his side. Anywhere but Edward. I know that he saw the pain in my eyes, and was probably wondering what was wrong with me. I ignored him and continued to hold Emmett's gaze, nodding hello to him.

"Hey Bells, needed a break from all that dancing huh?" he asked, with a hint of wariness in his tone. He knew. Everyone in the group knew then. Lovely, I hated when they all treated me like this, feeling sorry for me.

I nodded, grabbing a cup from the counter and getting some water from the sink. I leaned against the sink, downing the whole glass before looking up at them again. I still wasn't looking at Edward, and I heard him sigh.

"Bella, are you ok? What's going on?" he asked pain in his voice at seeing me like this. He had no idea, thank god, that he was the cause of my pain.

I finally allowed myself to look up at him, throwing a weak ass smile on my face that I knew he saw through. "Everything's great Edward. I heard you and Tanya got to know each other?" I asked. I really hoped I wasn't totally obvious. I looked at Emmett who was watching me carefully, waiting for me to break down I'm sure.

I smiled at him too, telling him that I would be ok. Eventually.

"Yeah, we talked a little. No big deal," he said. He was running a hand through his hair, which meant he was nervous, or upset about something. I wondered briefly what it was. "Ill see you guys later, I'm going to go find Jasper," he said, abruptly leaving the room.

I was proud of myself. I had gotten through that encounter without breaking down in tears, and had even brought up Tanya. But now that he was gone, I could feel a tear escape down my cheek. Emmett was over to me in an instant, wrapping his arms around me in a big bear hug. He kissed the top of my head, and allowed me to recover before letting me go.

"You ok Bells?" he asked. He looked so worried about me, I couldn't stand it. I hated being taken care of or worried after. I was a strong independent woman, and didn't need anyone's sympathy. Especially about this, it was my own damn fault for not letting myself get over him.

I nodded, and was about to respond that yes, I was perfectly fine, when someone walked into the kitchen. I looked up and met the eyes of Jacob Black. Jacob was one of my oldest friends, but he had moved about an hour away to live with his sister a couple of years ago and I hadn't seen him since he moved. I broke out in a huge smile and ran over to him, jumping in his arms. His arms that I noticed were quite muscled, not gangly like the fifteen year old that had left a few years ago. I stepped back and took him in. He looked good. Very good. I blushed at my thoughts.

"There it is, I was wondering how long it would take before I got to see the famous Bella blush," he teased, touching my cheek. I only blushed deeper at this, embarrassed at being caught gawking. "You noticed that I've been working out I see," he said, laughing.

"Geez Jake, so humble. What are you doing here?" I asked.

Jake looked behind me at Emmett. "Hey man, what's up?" Emmett nodded hello, and continued to watch our interaction. Jake turned back to me, answering the question. "I moved back in with my dad, decided I had had enough of Rachel's college shenanigans. I wanted to surprise everyone, so I waited to show up here to tell everyone," he finished.

"Jake that is so great!" I said, hugging him again. He smiled at me, spinning me in a circle.

"So, Bella, are you seeing anyone these days?" Jake asked. I looked at him, shock clearly written on my features.

I wasn't expecting that question. Was Jake interested in me still? We had had a little fling back in the day before he moved, but it had fizzled out quickly, when I realized that I could never like him as much as I liked Edward. We had fallen back into the routine of being friends without any awkward, in-between faze after breaking up. But still, he was my first real kiss, and I would never forget that. I loved hanging out with Jake, and he sure was easy on the eyes. If he wanted to take me out for dinner, would I be so opposed to that? Edward flashed across my mind, and I looked down.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone," I said quietly. He looked at me and smirked.

"Don't tell me you are still hung up on Cullen, Bells. Are you? If he hasn't realized what is right in front of him still, he is a dumbass," Jake said.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, and I turned to Emmett for support. Emmett cleared his throat, and filled Jake in on the situation that had happened earlier in the night. Edward and Jake were never close, probably because Jake had always been jealous of my feelings for Edward, never giving him a chance. But I had never figured out what Edward's deal with Jake was.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up Bells," he said, pulling me to him for a hug.

"Its ok, you couldn't have known," I said quietly. "So when are we gonna start hanging out all the time again Jake. I need some time apart from Edward, and since you are back, I would love to spend time catching up and hanging out like the old days. I can watch you rebuild cars like I used to!" I said, getting kind of excited now that Jake was back. I had missed him terribly.

We used to stay in touch, talking on the phone nearly every day, but that faded into talking maybe once a week, then simply not at all. I regretted it now, realizing how big a part of my life Jake had been, and I was sure he would be starting today again.

"Definitely Bells," he said. "I just came by to say hey to everyone, but I think I'm heading out. Ill call you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling at him. "Actually, do you think I could get a ride home with you? I'm exhausted, and don't have the truck here," I asked.

He agreed, and I went to say goodbye to Alice and Rose.

I found them sitting on the offending couch, deep in conversation that they quickly ended as soon as they saw me with the smile that was spread across my face. They were probably wondering why I looked so happy.

"Hey girls, guess who moved back in town? Jacob! I'm catching a ride home with him, I just wanted to say bye, and thanks for being there for me tonight," I said.

They hugged me goodbye, but not before shooting me knowing looks. They of course knew all about my history with Jake, and were probably thinking things that were definitely not going to happen between us again. "Don't give me those looks, nothing is going to happen. You know im ridiculously hung up on that other boy. The one that broke my heart earlier?" I said.

"Just be careful Bells, wouldn't want to see those two fighting over you. I know the way Jake used to look at you and im sure that hasn't changed. And Edward is going to come to his senses eventually," Rose said, grinning at me.

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous statement. "Ha, Rose, good one. Two boys fighting over me, what a joke," I said.

"Bye Bella," Alice said as I turned away heading for the door to find Jake.

I saw him, and ran over. He wrapped his arm around me and walked me towards the door. I turned around and looked over my shoulder one last time to see if I saw Jasper or anyone else I needed to say bye to real fast. My eyes scanned the room, and caught Edward's eyes. He was looking right me, then he looked to Jake's arm around my waist, then back to me. I had never seen Edward look angrier, and couldn't for the life of me figure out why. His anger was directed at me, not at Jake. If it was at Jake at least I could write it off as their long lasting hatred of each other. But he was looking at me.

He had never looked at me like that before, and it was tearing me apart inside. Why on earth is he mad at me?

**A/N: Please please please review! Still haven't had many reviews and need more before I will update again. So if you want an update, get busy reviewing. Just a word will suffice. Hehe. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Stop the Effing Car

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate some reviews. I have a lot of people adding alerts for this story, but only a couple reviews. Please give me feedback, or let me know what you like and don't like. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

_Spinning lights don't be scared.  
You have given so much more  
Spinning lights, take me there.  
He has risen, pull me under._

-Stop the f*ing car, Circa Survive

**EPOV**

"So Edward, my cousin Tanya is in town again tonight. The hot one that you used to have a crush on back in middle school. Remember her?" Jasper asked, smirking at me.

"Yeah Eddie, she was smokin! She probably got way hotter since then too. I've always loved blondes, obviously, but she is one hot redhead", Emmett boomed.

I finished buttoning up the shirt I had just thrown on, leaving the top couple buttons undone. She was hot, I thought. Hmm, tonight should be interesting then.

"Oh is she?" I replied, smiling at the thought. "Yeah, I do remember her being hot. I don't know though guys. Not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment."

"And why is that Edward? All the girls at our school are vying for your affections, and you show no one any interest. Pretty much the only girl you are ever around is Bella. Are you sure you don't have a thing for her? It kinda seems that you do sometimes. You guys are so flirty it's ridiculous. And she's beautiful, no denying that," Jasper said.

"Why are you always assuming that I'm into her? We are just friends. Extremely close best friends, nothing more. Seriously. I mean Bella is certainly one of the most beautiful girls I know, and we just get each other, but I can't even think of her like that. She is a sister to me. Always has been, it would be strange to think of her any other way," I sighed. They had always accused me of this. I had met Jasper and Rosalie in fifth grade, when they moved here from Texas, and Emmett in fourth grade, and Alice in kindergarten, but Bella is the only friend of mine I had known my whole life. Our mothers were best friends, so it was inevitable that we would be inseparable. We grew up together, and pretty much every memory of mine from my past included her. I can admit to myself that as we had grown up, I started to feel more protective of Bella than any of my other friends, but that was just because she was like the sister I never had. Alice and I were very close as well, but not like me and Bella. It was just different with us. I can't explain it.

"Whoa dude, simmer down. Just wondering if you are still in the same place. You haven't had a girlfriend in ages, you need to get laid bro," he guffawed. Him and Jasper started cracking up at the dubious look that I was sure was splayed across my face.

"Yeah, maybe you should just talk to Tanya tonight; see if maybe you are interested. At least go on a date with her or something. I don't know why you are so against dating," Jasper said, running his fingers through his long curly hair, putting the finishing touches on it before the girls showed up to start pre gaming for the party.

"Em, when are you going to get the girls?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. Honestly I don't know why I was pushing so hard to not talk to Tanya tonight. All of the girls at Forks High were so superficial and shallow. None of them had any brains, except the three girls that we always hung out with, two of which were taken, and one being Bella. I guess I should just try and see how things go with Tanya. I don't remember her being a dumb bimbo last time we had seen her, but it had been a long time.

"Nice subject change dude. I'm leaving now. At least give Tanya a chance, what have you got to lose? I'm sick of seeing you home alone on Saturday nights." Emmett said as he walked out the door.

"I'm never home alone on Saturday nights, Em, I'm always with Bells," I said. Geez how sad, maybe I do need a date. Not that I don't love hanging with Bella, because I really do. I love hanging with her more than anyone I know, we have the most fun no matter what we are doing. But I can't even remember the last time I made out with a girl. Emmett was right. I really do need to look a little more proactively for a girlfriend.

I turned to Jasper, asking him if he wanted to head downstairs for a shot before Emmett got back. He agreed, and we headed down to the kitchen. Jasper pulled out the bottle of vodka that Rose had bought earlier. She was the only one of us that could get away with buying alcohol, mainly due to the fact that the boy who worked at the convenience store simply needed Rose to smile charmingly at him before he forgot all about the fact that she was only 18.

"So Bella has been holding back on me lately," I said, not really thinking about it before saying it. I guess it had been bothering me more than I realized. "She gets all weird when I ask her about boys; I think she's into someone. Wonder who it is. Hope not any of the douches at school, none of them are good enough for her" I fumed.

Jasper shot me a weird look. "Why do you care who she dates?

I made a face, looking at him like he was ridiculous. "She's like my sister, that's why."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Edward, I swear, you need to relax a little with her. She is a smart girl, and she will pick someone good. She would never date someone like Mike Newton or Tyler. Even though those two have been after her ever since she started puberty."

I ground my teeth together at the thought of those two jock dorks. They drove me crazy, flirting with Bella constantly, not leaving her alone when it was so obvious that she didn't like them. I didn't even realize my fists were clenched tightly until Jasper threw me another strange look.

"Dude, calm the hell down. Mike is a nice guy, if she wanted to date him I don't see why you would care?" he asked, looking at me expectantly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and released my knuckles from their tight grasp. "That tool better not try anything with her tonight."

"Edward, you need to stop cockblocking Bella" he said, laughing at me.

"Whatever man," I muttered, pouring myself a shot and downing it quickly.

Just then, we heard Emmett honking his horn obnoxiously, signaling the girl's arrival. I waited in the kitchen, still kind of fuming about my conversation with Jasper. Maybe I was a little bit too protective of Bella, but she deserved the best. And no guy I had seen that was interested in her was even close to good enough. And why was Bella hiding the fact that she liked someone from me? And why was it even making me so mad. If Bella wanted to keep it a secret, between like, her girlfriends and herself that was fine. Usually I wouldn't care who she had a crush on, but for some reason I wanted to know who the guy was. It seemed different this time. Maybe because we were older, or something, I have no clue.

I heard a crash, and watched as Bella fell to the floor. I hurried over and helped her up, teasing her along the way. We walked into the kitchen and joined the group. I was still a bit flustered, and hadn't really noticed Bella's appearance. I looked down at her, smiling in greeting, but stopped in my tracks. I quickly resumed control of my outward appearance, but inside I was kind of freaking out. Bella look good. I mean, really good. Guys were probably going to be swarming all around her tonight, and I would have to bat them off for her. Because they'd all be douches, and she would want me to get rid of them anyways, right?

Just then, she grabbed my hand out of nowhere, and started doing these little circle things to my palm. My hand was tingling where she was touching me, and I was starting to wonder if I was feeling that shot a bit more than I thought I was. My skin was so sensitive to touch right now.

She looked up at me through her long eyelashes, which had been painted black for the evening, probably due to Alice and Rose. That look was sort of seductive, which I'm sure she wasn't intending, but it reminded me of the shit that Lauren or Jess would use on me, trying to vie for my attentions in the halls at school. Hmm, did I just think of Bella seductively eye flirting with me? Hilarious.

"You look really great tonight Bella," I blurted out, embarrassing myself. She blushed, which was to be expected coming from Bella. I almost laughed.

We talked briefly about the truth that I had yet to come up with, so I made some excuse about getting her drunk so she would answer truthfully.

We all as a group took a few shots together, and then people started showing up. The boys and I headed into the party to mingle; while the girls stayed in the kitchen for a few more shots and gossip I'm sure.

A couple hours later, after a few more shots, I decided I was ready to find Bella to ask her the question. I racked my alcohol hazed brain on the way for a question I could ask that I didn't know about her yet.

Then, through the haze, my brain clicked, and I remembered what was bothering me about Bella lately. That she seemed to be into someone, and I really wanted to know who this guy was. It was driving me insane, and I really needed to know. If she didn't tell me, I was going to lose my mind tonight.

I walked back into the kitchen, noticing how drunk Bella looked.

"I thought I told you to pace yourself", I teased.

She followed me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I decided to head to Jasper's room, because I knew Rose would get pissed if she found out we messed up her bedspread or some shit like that.

She walked over, sitting on the bed. I stayed standing. She still looked great, even with her eyes sort of glazed over from the alcohol she had consumed. I'm sure I looked just as glazed over.

I was kind of nervous for some reason I couldn't describe. She looked to me expectantly.

"Ok Edward lets get this out of the way. What's it gonna be? What is your burning question", she teased.

The words seemed to not want to come out of my mouth, so I wasted time running my fingers nervously through my hair.

I finally smiled down at her, "Ok, so here goes. It's a good one", I said. Suddenly I had to be sure that she would tell me the real truth, and not lie. I couldn't stand not knowing the truth here. "Bella, tell me the truth to this question, you promise?"

She gave me a sort of confused look, but shook her head yes. She looked nervous, ringing her hands together in her lap, but still looking at me.

"Ok, here goes", I said again. "Do you have feelings for anyone at the moment?"

She looked shocked by my question, looking down at her lap, and it took her a couple minutes to answer.

"Um", she stuttered. "Uh, Edward, why are you asking that? Do you think I like someone?"

"Bella, just answer the question", I insisted. She was blushing profusely, so I knew I had been right about her liking someone. I could tell so easily when she lied. My heart was pounding, waiting for her answer. Why the hell do I care so much who she likes?

"No", she said, her blush growing deeper red.

I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what she meant. "No, you won't answer the question or no, you don't have feelings for anyone?"

She sighed and answered the question finally, though it was so obviously not the truth. "No, I don't have feelings for anyone", she said quietly, looking down. So she knew I could tell she was lying, because she was trying to hide her eyes from me.

I was fuming inside, unable to explain to myself why exactly I was so angry. If Bella wanted to keep this a secret, she had every right to. I guess I just felt disappointed. Yes, that is what this feeling is. Intense disappointment. My heart was feeling heavy, and I was still angry with her, but decided to be a man and pretend everything was great. I walked over to her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"You are feeling that vodka pretty well aren't you?"

She finally met my eyes, and her eyes were full of regret. I wasn't quite sure why, maybe she was mad at herself for lying to me. That must be it.

"Bella, I really really hope you aren't lying to me."

She looked back down, once again confirming her actions. My hands clenched together in anger. She bounded up off the bed without saying a word, heading to the door. Unbelievable. Was she really going to just leave after that shit?

"Where are you going, Bella?'', I asked, burning inside with irritation. She just blushed and mumbled some crap about finding Alice and forgetting to tell her something.

I sat there, still extremely angry, until Jasper found me about fifteen minutes later.

"What're you doing up here man?" he asked.

I looked up at him, and he could easily see my anger burning in my eyes. I explained to him what had happened, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Edward, I think you need to ask yourself why you care so much the answer to Bella's truth question," he said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Jasper, don't pull that shit with me now ok? I am not in the mood to be psychoanalyzed. I'm just super pissed she lied to me. And I'm just disappointed is all." I said, jumping up and heading towards the door.

He jumped up after me, following me towards the stairs.

"I just need to take my mind off Bella for a little bit. So where is your cousin? Weren't you going to try and play matchmaker with us or some shit?" I asked, not really interested, but wanting to distract myself for a while.

He looked at me warily. "Are you sure that's a good idea right now Edward, you seem pretty messed up about Bella. Do you really want to go talk to some other girl?"

I turned on him, anger shining again in my eyes. "Jasper, are you gong to introduce us or not? It's just a simple conversation with a girl. You and Emmett are constantly telling me I need to hook up. Why are you so hesitant now that I actually want to?"

He backed slightly away from me, brushing past me and heading towards the dining room without answering. I hurried to catch up, and grabbed his arm.

"Slow down man, I'm sorry, didn't mean to be rude, just a little touchy right now."

He gave me one of the seemingly relentless weird looks he had been shooting me constantly lately, and turned back around. Ahead of us, I saw a nearly perfect looking redheaded girl, talking with another girl with blonde hair. This must be Tanya, yes; I could recognize her now as she turned to me.

Emmett sure was right when he had been pondering if Tanya had gotten better looking since middle school. Looking her up and down quickly, I saw that her curves had filled out perfectly, and her smile had gotten even prettier than I last remembered.

As I stood practically gawking, she held out a hand to me. Jasper must have said the introductions, and I missed them. I recovered, grasping her hand in mine, and smiling at her.

"Hey Edward, remember me?" she said, grinning at me. "You sure have grown up nicely.

"Of course I remember you. And you look great as well. Did you want a drink?" I asked, trying to be polite. She definitely wasn't like the girls at school, I could tell that already.

She smiled back politely, pointing to her full cup in her other hand. She grabbed my hand and led me to the couch opposite the kitchen. After a few minutes of conversation with her, I discovered that she was in fact, highly intelligent, and I found myself forgetting briefly about my anger with Bella.

Tanya leaned into me, laughing at a story I was telling her about last weekend and Emmett mooning people out of the car window as I drove. I felt her hand touch my leg, and shivered slightly. My head was fogged with alcohol, and I was sitting here with this attractive, smart, funny girl who seemed to find the same qualities in me.

I remembered Emmett saying I needed to get laid, and while I had no intentions of sleeping with her tonight, why not a little make out session? It had been forever, and Bella was frustrating the shit out of me. I needed to get m mind off of her.

Wait, why was I even thinking about Bella when considering making out with another chick? I must be really upset about this secret she is keeping from me. I shook my head to clear those thoughts, turning back into Tanya.

She smiled at me, inching her head closer to me.

"Edward, I really like talking with you," she whispered into my ear. Her breath tickled my ear, and I shuddered. I put my hand on the side of her face, pulling her closer to me. Her lips were just inches from mine, and her green eyes were looking at me with lust.

"I like talking with you too, Tanya. But I think I'd like kissing you even more." I internally laughed at my corny line, but she seemed to buy it, and eagerly pushed her lips into mine, kissing me.

I wrapped my hands through her hair, pulling her head even closer to me to deepen the kiss. She moaned slightly at this, and started running her fingers up and down my back.

I let the kiss continue for a few minutes, before pulling away, smiling at her. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her up.

"It's been lovely err…talking with you tonight. But I really have to get home. It's getting late, and I have band practice bright and early tomorrow.

"Oh, Edward I'd really like to come see your band sometime. Jazz told me all about it. Here, take my number and give me a call sometime," she smiled at me, taking my cell from me and copying her number in it. She then called her phone, to get my number.

I shook my head in agreement, but quickly left to find Jasper and Emmett. I was even more confused than ever now. Tanya was great, and everything I wanted in a girl, but I still couldn't get my mind off why I was so mad at Bella. Why was my meeting this great girl being overpowered in my brain by a stupid secret my best friend was giving me?

**A/N: Please review! Seriously.**


	4. Bad Actors with Bad Habits

**A/N: Thanks a lot to everyone reading this story! I really appreciate it, also thanks to those who took the time to review. Sorry this chapter took so long for me to post, I had a difficult time with it. Hopefully it isn't too bad. More to come soon and it will start getting much more interesting. This is just a sort of filler chapter. Thanks again for reading! By the way, if you don't know who Bright Eyes is, you need to check them out. Connor Oberst is a lyrical genius. **

**Disclaimer: Ms. Stephanie Meyer owns the universe, as well as the Twilight characters.**

_You write such pretty words  
But life's no storybook  
Love's an excuse to get hurt  
And to hurt.  
Do you like to hurt?  
I do, I do  
Then hurt me..._

_-Lover I don't have to love, Bright eyes_

**BPOV**

I was still looking at Edward with shock in my eyes at his anger. I really couldn't understand why he would be mad. I know he knew I had lied earlier, but why would he be mad about that? Did he know that I had feelings for him and was for some reason angry at me because of that? Grr, boys are so hard to figure out sometimes.

Jake noticed my pause and followed my stare across the room. By that point Edward had already turned away from me, so Jake didn't catch the anger flashing across his face.

"Cmon Bells, you ready?" he asked me, using the arm around my waist to guide me towards the door. I simply nodded in response, still contemplating what could have made Edward so angry.

I decided to just ignore him for now, and would shoot him a text later when I was less drunk. We made it to Jake's Rabbit, and he opened the door and guided me in. I stumbled slightly stepping into the car, but managed to make it in without any major injuries.

"Just as clumsy as always," Jake teased. He leaned over and put my seatbelt on for me.

I scowled at him, pushing him away. "Geez Jake, I think I can manage to put my own damn seatbelt on. I'm not a baby," I said.

"Ok Bella just thought you were a little drunk, and I'd help you out. Sorry, I know you've had a rough night. Just try to fall asleep on the way home, I'll wake you when you're home," Jake said.

He was so good to me. Even though we hadn't seen each other in two years, it was like he had never left me. Our friendship had always been like that. Nothing seemed to get in the way of it, even a failed try at romance. Our friendship was very different than mine and Edward's friendship though. Edward and I were much closer, in a weird sort of way. We just got each other like no one else ever would. He moved, I moved. I was sad, he was sad. We depended on each other maybe a little too much, feeding off each other's energies. With Jake it was just an easy simple friendship that I treasured more than I had remembered.

Before I knew it, Jake was touching my arm to inform me that we were home. He offered to help me inside, but I didn't want to wake Charlie so I hugged him goodbye quickly, promising to call him tomorrow to get together.

Making my way upstairs to my room, I couldn't stop thinking about the events of the night. Even though I had fallen asleep in the comfort of Jake's car, now that I was alone with my thoughts I began to overanalyze everything that had happened like I always do. First on my list of things to analyze: Edward's sudden anger towards me. I remembered that he didn't seem angry with me in the kitchen right before Jake had shown up, but he had left rather abruptly. That wasn't like him, so maybe he really was mad about me lying to him. It really wasn't that big of a deal though, so I hoped we could iron that out quickly and move on. When I was ready to tell Edward my feelings for him, I would. Until then, if he asked the same question, I would have to lie again. I just wasn't comfortable telling him yet, and he would have to put up with me being untruthful for a bit.

With my mind made up, I grabbed my cell. I typed out a message quickly before I lost the nerve.

_Can we talk? I know you are angry with me, and I hate it. Please give me a chance to talk to you about whatever I did to make you upset. __ -B_

I set the phone down on my bed while I went to the bathroom to change and brush my teeth, getting ready for bed. The little bit of alcohol still left in my bloodstream was making me extra sleepy, and I hoped Edward had responded while I was in the other room so I could go to bed as soon as possible. Sure enough, when I checked my phone there was a message from him.

_You lied to me. I can't believe you felt like you had to lie.-E_

Wish shaking hands, I responded, nearly in tears again.

_Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be a big deal, I just don't feel comfortable sharing who I have feelings for. Please don't be mad. I promise to fill you in when I'm ready.-B_

_Bella you don't need to fill me in. don't worry bout it, I don't care anymore. If you can't trust me, then we have bigger issues than this shit.-E_

_Just please come get me when you get home, I can't sleep with you mad at me like this.-B_

I waited ten minutes for him to respond before giving up and falling into bed, tears streaming down my face. I was nearly asleep when I heard the tell-tale tinkling of someone throwing rocks at my window.

I looked down and saw Edward staring up at me, anger still splayed across his face. I ran down the stairs, not quite caring if I woke Charlie up at this point, only wanting to make up with Edward.

Meeting him on his porch, we didn't go inside this time. His fists were clenched, and he turned on me. "Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? It's so frustrating when you lie to me and hide things from me. I just can't take it," he fumed.

I was starting to get mad at this point. Why couldn't he just accept that I didn't want to share my feelings with anyone at this point? He was never this irrational with me usually. He gave me time to come to terms with my issues before I decided to voice them to him. He was being so touchy, and I was so tired. My anger was starting to bubble to the surface.

"Edward why are you being so irrational? Are you still drunk?" I asked, my face surely showing my frustration.

That was obviously the wrong thing to say. His face contorted, his temper flaring even more so than a moment ago. "No, I am not drunk, just being over protective Edward again. Your so called best friend that you feel you can't trust anymore. I'm sure you told Jacob whatever you've been hiding from me. You let him take you home tonight when sometime is obviously upsetting you, letting him in on all your secrets and leaving me to sit and wonder. Well guess what Bella. i don't care anymore. You can just run to Jake whenever you need to share your secrets now. I don't want to hear them anymore. I'm so done with trying to pull whatever this is out of you," he yelled.

"Are you serious Edward? You need to get over your stupid little feud with Jake. It is so annoying. I get why he is so mean and bitter towards you, but I don't get why you don't like him. I cannot stand the way you guys fight over my friendship. If you don't know what you mean to me, then I don't know what I have to do to try and convince you," I yelled back, sure we were waking his parents but not caring. I was so angry I could slap him.

"You get why he hates me? And why is that Bella? Because you think I am an asshole, and he's perfect?" he asked, pain and anger flashing in his eyes.

I just realized what I had said, and couldn't quite explain to Edward why Jake was bitter towards him without explaining my feelings for him, which I was certainly not going to do under these circumstances. So, because I was still sort of drunk, the alcohol made my decision to just yell back at him instead of explaining. I admitted to myself at this point that I was also harboring my anger and hurt over him kissing Tanya.

"You are ridiculous Edward, why would I think you are an asshole, you're my best friend. You know what, whatever. I am going to bed. If you can't understand why I want to keep certain things to myself at points, then I don't know what to tell you. I will tell you on my own time. I mean, you certainly aren't spilling your guts about making out with that Tanya chick. Are you allowed to have secrets and not me?" I asked, turning and walking away before he could respond.

I was shaking with anger at this point. I had no clue why he was being so weird about this. I fell into bed, and was asleep before I could work up more tears over Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

Jasper and I were standing there in his living room after my encounter with Bella in the kitchen, discussing my frustrations with her keepings secrets from me lately. He understood where I was coming from, but was also pushing me to just forgive and forget about it so as not to harm my relationship with Bella. I was beyond frustrated with her at this point. I was sick of her not trusting me, and I really was beyond curious as to who her big secret crush was.

I looked up and saw Bella walking away from Rose and Alice on the couch, making her way to…wait. Is that Jacob Black? Bella walked right up to the statuesque guy, grinning widely at him, allowing him to wrap him arm around her in an intimate manner as they walked towards the front door. I was kind of pissed that she was leaving without saying goodbye to me, and started to turn to Jasper to ask him if that was Jacob.

Right at that moment Bella looked over at us, and the guy who had his arm around her turned to see what she was staring at. My assumptions were correct, and the guy was Jake. I could feel the anger start to boil up inside me at the fact that he was even in the same room as me. My mind started reeling about what the hell he was doing here, and why he was holding Bella like that. They hadn't seen each other for two years right? And from what Bella had told me a while back, they hadn't even stayed in contact. Then why the hell was he holding her like that, almost like she was his girlfriend.

That's when it hit me smack in the face. So this was her mysterious crush, the secret she was keeping from me? What the fuck. Why would she keep this huge detail from me? She was dating Jake now, and I had no clue? I was fuming, and realized I was staring at her with an incredible amount of anger. She looked at me, and I noticed she looked kind of scared of me but I didn't care anymore. I was beyond pissed at her. I knew she kept this from me because she knew I hated Jake and wouldn't approve, but still we were supossed to be best friends. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me.

I watched as she sullenly turned back around and allowed the asshole to lead her from the house. I balled my fists, turning to Jasper who was looking at me incredulously.

"What the hell was that Edward?" he asked.

"I cannot even believe her. I'm so angry I could kill someone right now."

"Ok Edward, lets get you home, you are being irrational right now. No need to blow up about Bella hanging with a friend dude."

"A friend, Jazz? You know their history, and obviously she still wants him. You know what I was saying earlier, about how I thought she had this big crush she was hiding from me and I wanted to know who it was. Well there's your answer, loud and clear. She obviously knew he was coming back. I wonder how long they've been in contact, how long she's been keeping this secret and lying to me. Incredible."

Ok, I realized I might be going kind of crazy, but I hated to be lied to. Especially by my so called best friend in the whole world who up until this point had been blatently honest with me. It made me question what else I didn't know about Bella, or what else she was keeping from me.

And yes, I was incredibly mad that the guy was Jacob. I think I would have been mad if any guy was dating her because I knew most guys weren't good enough for me, though I knew for a fact that Jake was good to her and it pissed me off. I didn't want them together, that much I knew. I hated that guy, for reasons I couldn't really explain. Just from day one, we had never gotten along. I had no real reason to, because he treated Bella fantastically when they dated. If he hadn't he would have gotten his ass beat by me.

"I'm just gonna go find Emmett to take me home ok Jazz. I need to get out of here. Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. See ya around man," I said, turning and stalking towards the kitchen to find Emmett.

He agreed to take me home, and the whole ride home I sat stewing over the situation. Emmett wanted to know what the hell was wrong with me, but I just told him to mind his own damn business. I wasn't in the mood to have this out with him at the moment.

When we were about halfway home, I got a text from Bella asking if we could talk about this. I stopped responding to her, wanting to ignore this. I quickly changed my mind, and decided to go get her when she got home. I wanted to hash this shit out, and for her to admit her issues to me.

When Emmett arrived at my driveway, I turned and thanked him for the ride, telling him I would see him at practice in the morning and walked angrily to Bella's window throwing the signal of rocks at her window. It took a few minutes before she came, but once she saw me she made her way downstairs. I stalked over to my porch. I saw Bella walking nervously across the street and went to meet her at the curb and walked back to the porch with her.

I turned my anger towards her full force, spitting out the first of my issues.

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? It's so frustrating when you lie to me and hide things from me. I just can't take it," I fumed.

I could see her face turn from shock at my question, to anger.

"Edward why are you being so irrational? Are you still drunk?" she asked.

"No, I am not drunk, just being over protective Edward again. Your so called best friend that you feel you can't trust anymore. I'm sure you told Jacob whatever you've been hiding from me. You let him take you home tonight when something is obviously upsetting you, letting him in on all your secrets and leaving me to sit and wonder. Well guess what Bella. I don't care anymore. You can just run to Jake whenever you need to share your secrets now. I don't want to hear them anymore. I'm so done with trying to pull whatever this is out of you," I yelled. I wasn't going to voice my assumptions that she was into Jake now, wanting her to admit it to me herself.

"Are you serious Edward? You need to get over your stupid little feud with Jake. It is so annoying. I get why he is so mean and bitter towards you, but I don't get why you don't like him. I cannot stand the way you guys fight over my friendship. If you don't know what you mean to me, then I don't know what I have to do to try and convince you,"

Wait what? She gets why he hates me? What the hell, does she think I'm an asshole now? Or is it because she clearly sees all my flaws that I thought she didn't care about and understands why someone wouldn't like me because of them? That cut me deep, and my chest started heaving.

"You get why he hates me? And why is that Bella? Because you think I am an asshole, and he's perfect?" I practically screamed at her.

She looked a bit shocked at my outburst, but then it turned right back into fury.

"You are ridiculous Edward, why would I think you are an asshole, you're my best friend. You know what, whatever. I am going to bed. If you can't understand why I want to keep certain things to myself at points, then I don't know what to tell you. I will tell you on my own time. I mean, you certainly aren't spilling your guts about making out with that Tanya chick. Are you allowed to have secrets and not me?" she asked, turning and walking away before I even had a chance to say another word.

I was so mad at this point that I didn't even care that I hadn't gotten a chance to respond; instead I just stormed up to my room and went to bed. Tomorrow was my last day of summer and I was going to make the most of it, whether Bella and I made up or not didn't matter to me for the time being.


	5. Apart

**A/N: Thanks to anyone reading/reviewing my story. I truly appreciate it and hope you are enjoying it. Here is another update, because I wasn't too happy with the last chapter. Much more drama starting this chapter and going into the next few, so enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns.**

_He waits for her to understand  
But she won't understand at all  
She waits all night for him to call  
But we won't call  
He waits to hear her say  
Forgive But she just drops her pearl-black eyes  
And prays to hear him say  
I love you  
But he tells no more lies_

_ -Apart, the Cure_

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to a pounding head and the sun glaring evilly through my curtain that I had forgotten to put back in place last night. Last night, I thought. I hated fighting with Edward more than anything in the world, but this was the first time ever where I wasn't going to just forgive and forget about it. He was really pissing me off by trying to get all in my business. I simply wasn't ready to tell him yet, and he knew how stubborn I was. I couldn't understand why he was pushing me this one time, when every other time he waited with patience I didn't have for me to come to him with my secret. And it had to be the biggest secret yet of course that he decided to get pushy about.

I sighed heavily, getting up and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I checked my phone after brushing my teeth and showering, seeing two missed calls. One from Rose and one from Jake. I smiled again, remembering Jake being back in town, and immediately pressed the return call button. He picked up after the first ring, obviously waiting impatiently for my call.

"Waiting by for my call are we Jake?" I chuckled.

"Of course Bells. So! What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I forgot to tell you but I have to be at Alice's for a girl's night at like 7ish, so we can't hang out longer than that. But, we should totally start off by getting some coffee. I have a hangover from hell right now."

"That's cool; I'll be there in like fifteen minutes? Will you be ready?"

I laughed again at his enthusiasm as I agreed, hanging up the phone to dial Rose. Unlike Jake, it took a few rings before she answered.

"Hey girl, you called?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, how are we feeling this morning? Atrocious like moi?"

"Ughh," I groaned. "I probably feel worse than you. I had a massive fight with Edward when I got home, I am so mad at him still. I want to chop his balls off right now."

"Damn, what a change of heart from last night. What the hell happened? You didn't tell him did you?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Hell no I didn't tell him. I'll fill you and Al in on all the details when we get together tonight. What time should I be at Alice's?"

"Ok, fine I guess I can be patient and wait all day long for you to tell me the news that I am dying to know," she whined, not answering my question.

I rolled my eyes, but when I realized she couldn't see me I responded to her.

"Oh shove it Rose, you will hear the story soon enough. Now what time damn it?"

"Whoa Bella, he really got under your skin didn't he? You are never this hostile this early in the morning," Rose said, laughing at me.

"You still didn't answer the question. If you don't answer, then I simply won't come. Oh, and don't call Alice and tell her to call and pull this shit out of me, it wont work."

"Oh Bella, just be at Al's at 7. Be prepared for lots of gossip and girly movies and such. See ya then doll."

I said goodbye and got off the phone, still rolling my eyes at Rose and her impatience. I made my way downstairs, grabbing a pop tart to go and heading to the porch to wait for Jake. I looked across the street and saw Edward piling his guitar and other various band necessities into his tiny Volvo. It may have been amusing if I hadn't been so pissed at him. He had yet to notice my appearance outside, so I basked in the few moments of checking him out before he finally noticed me. Yes, I was pissed, but that didn't change the fact that he was hella fine and I wasn't blind.

He glared at me and simply turned his back to continue loading up the car. That just made me even angrier. I almost got up and went over to confront him for being such an ass, but Jake pulled up right then. I quickly ran over and got in the car. I noticed Jake sat in my driveway a bit longer than necessary, claiming to be searching for a CD. I think he just wanted Edward to notice who was picking me up, and I shoved him giving him a knowing look.

He got the hint and stepped on the gas. I turned; looking back and seeing Edward punch his precious Volvo in anger. I had to bite back my laughter, but felt slightly guilty that he had probably dinged his car up due to being mad at me hanging with Jake. He'd just have to get over that and accept that Jake was my friend too.

I turned to Jake to see him staring at me.

"What" I asked, blushing. It was like he could read my mind sometimes.

"You're stewing over Cullen right? What was his deal last night by the way? Did you guys talk?

I bit my lip, trying to decide whether I should tell him what happened or not. I decided to just tell him, craving a guy's opinion on why Edward was being so crazy.

I started by telling him the whole truth game thing, which he laughed at for a whole two minutes straight. Once he was done making fun of Edward's and my game, I filled him in on how I had lied to him and how he could easily tell, and ending with the whole fight in the street after the party.

"You always were a crappy liar Bells. Maybe he is just fed up with you keeping secrets from him."

"But it is just one silly secret. And when I'm ready to tell him I will, he has always been so patient with me before, why start acting crazy about it now?"

"Well, it's not just a silly secret Bells. He obviously thinks it's about who you are interested, so maybe he's jealous. Maybe you are getting what you want finally. Cullen's realizing that he's madly in love with you, because he'd be stupid not to. And the reason behind the impatience? That probably has to do with the fact that to him it's not just one lie, it is lie after lie every day when you hide the big secret from him. He is probably fed up as shit with you."

I sighed, knowing everything he just said to me was the truth.

"Jake, what would I do without you," I reiterated from last night. "Let's just drop Edward talk for the rest of the day, I am going to have to discuss it in thorough detail tonight with the nosy ass girls."

We went to Fork's only coffee house, Mama's Coffee, where Jake ordered enough pastries and donuts for a whole football team. After eating and sobering up from the coffee, we headed to first beach. This was our place. Just like the meadow was Edward's and my place. We always used to hang here, and we just picked up right where we had left off, talking and reminiscing about the good ol' days in La Push. I got all the scoop from the rez that I had been left out of when he left, since I wasn't nearly close enough with all the other guys or Emily and Leah to just call them up and talk or hang like I was with Jake.

At around five, Jake drove me home. I invited him in to dinner, telling him Renee and Charlie would love to see him and catch up too. We all ate in peace, and when I was done I told everyone goodbye and headed out to go to Alice's. Jake stayed behind to watch the baseball game with Charlie. They had always been close like that.

On the way to Alice's, I mentally prepared myself for the little chat I was going to be forced to have. I couldn't believe tomorrow was the start of school again. And I knew my schedule already so I knew I had three out of six classes with Edward. I finally arrived at the Brandon's house.

I walked nervously towards her door, letting myself in as instructed and heading up to the last door on the left.

Alice and Rose were sitting on the ground, looking at the latest US Weekly.

"Hey girls," I mumbled.

"Hey Bella!" they said in unison. I laughed and ran over to sit on the ground near them.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, peering over Rose's shoulder. I saw a picture of Paris Hilton looking all drugged out as usual.

"Oh lord, what did the skank ho do this time?" I laughed.

"Apparently she was caught with cocaine in her purse," Alice said.

"Yeah, and get this, she told police she thought it was gum!" Rose laughed. I and Alice joined in, and we all laughed about stupid celeb gossip for a few minutes. I was revealing in the fact that they had yet to ask me about Edward.

As if reading my mind, Alice turned to me all serious like.

"Bella, I know you are stalling. Just spit it out already girl."

"Ughh I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. You bitches are so interfering."

I quickly spilled the whole fight with them, word for word. Or as much as I could remember anyways.

"Gosh, he is being such a dick. What is his deal?" Rose said. I smacked her.

"I mean, I get that I am not telling him things, but seriously. Why is he freaking out about my secret anyways?" I asked. I was fuming again after recounting my story.

"Bella put yourself in his shoes. If Edward were not telling you things, wouldn't you get sick of it? I know you would," Alice chimed in.

Damn pixy. Always right.

"Yeah, I would be pissed, but I would let him come to me when he was ready, not blow a fucking gasket on him. And the thing that upsets me the most is his hostility towards Jake. Why is he still so weird about him?" I said.

Alice and Rose shared knowing looks.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, glaring at them both. Obviously they had discussed some of this before I had arrived, and had come to conclusions. "Spill."

"Well Bella dear, you always knew that Jake's reason for hating Edward was because he was into you, and knew you favored ol' Eddie instead. What we have decided is the most reasonable reason Edward hates Jake is the same thing. He is interested in you and sees you hanging with Jake, maybe he even thinks you may be into him again since he's back, and is jealous," Alice said in her all knowing voice. She raised her hand, knowing that I was about to cut her off. "Before you deny it left and right Bella, please, tell us why else Edward would hate Jake so much?"

They had me there. I had no idea. I just knew without a doubt it definitely wasn't because of that. I would know if Edward liked me right? Eh, maybe not, considering he sure as hell didn't know how I felt. Edward was always more open than me though, I could read him like a book.

They both stared at me, waiting for my answer that I didn't have.

"Ok guys, I mean, you know I'm going to fight you on this, so lets just drop it and get onto the girly stuff. You have to help me pick out my first day of school outfit Alice. Aren't you excited about that?" I asked.

I smiled, thinking that she would jump up immediately at the thought of making me over; instead she ignored that comment completely.

"Ok Bella, we will drop it for now, but just think about it ok? Maybe you should start considering that he may like you back. See if you notice anything different with him," she said. Rose nodded her head in agreement. "Now let's do this whole makeover business!"

She jumped up and flew to her closet, tossing clothes around left and right.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, I don't think we will be hanging out for a bit, considering his continuous stink eye towards me the past two times I've seem him," I muttered.

The rest of the night was spent watching "Almost Famous", one of our favorite movies, while we discussed petty things, leaving out my drama for the moment. We talked about whether Jessica had gotten any STDs over break, and whether Lauren grew back any of her long blonde locks that she had regretfully had to cut right before summer break due to Eric putting gum in it. I relaxed greatly, but didn't forget my tension with Edward.

Before calling it a night fairly early due school starting tomorrow, Rose brought up Eclipse's concert coming up Friday.

"Bella you are going right? Make up with Edward and lets all go support our men. It's the first show in four months, you have to." Rose said, guilt tripping me.

I had honestly forgotten all about Edward's show, but decided I would go whether or not we had made up.

"Yeah, I will go either way," I confirmed. They both gave me big smiles, promising me that I would get through the school day tomorrow with their support. We hugged and said our goodbyes, before I got in the truck and headed home.

Renee was sitting in the kitchen reading a book when I walked in, and I nodded hello to her.

"Hey Bella, it was great seeing Jake again, thanks for inviting him to dinner earlier," she said, smiling up at me.

"Yeah, its so great he's back. Listen mom, I'm exhausted it has been a long day filled with lots of drama. I need to hit the hay."

"Wait right there Bella. I forgot to talk to you about this earlier, but what in the world was that entire ruckus you and Edward created screaming at each other in the streets last night. Is it because of Jake?"

She looked at me in concern. Yes, she knew the whole damn story about me liking Edward, and even the hostility him and Jake shared.

I sighed. "Edward is being so irrational. I don't know what to do with him at the moment. Yes, part of the reason is because of Jake, the other part I don't even really understand."

"I'm sure you guys will work it out, you always do honey. Get some sleep for school ok?" she patted my hand and turned back to her book.

"Goodnight mom." I went upstairs, getting ready for bed before pulling my laptop onto the bed with me.

I logged onto Facebook, and checked out my news feed. I saw that Edward was now friends with a certain Tanya Denali. I ground my teeth together in frustration. Now he hated me, and was friends with this gorgeous girl who he was probably interested in.

I slammed my laptop and reached over to turn off the light, turning in for the night.

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock and cringed. I was dreading today, facing Edward and dealing with all the stupid assholes that went to our school. I drug myself to the bathroom to shower and do all my morning necessities.

After my shower time, I went over to my chair across from my bed where I had laid the outfit the girls had picked out for me last night. They had decided on was an extra long grey and navy blue striped long sleeve top that fell down to the middle of my butt paired with medium wash skinny jeans and silver ballet flats. I actually really liked the outfit they had picked, and would have been excited to wear it if it weren't for Edward.

I ran downstairs, saw that I had ten minutes before I had to leave, and went to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cereal. While I ate, I contemplated about the fact that I had to drive my truck to school because Edward usually drove me, and I was pretty sure that wasn't happening today. As soon as I thought that thought, I heard a horn beep outside. What the?

I went to the window by the door to see who it was, and saw Alice's yellow Porsche parked in front of my yard. I also managed to see Edward walking to his Volvo, nodding at Alice before jumping inside and speeding off. My heart was pounding loudly just at seeing him, and confirming my fears that he really was still mad at me. We had never gone longer than an hour after fighting without making up. I must have really struck a nerve with him over this crap.

I ran back to the kitchen and dumped my bowl out, throwing it in the dishwasher before leaving. I left Renee and Charlie a note saying I would not be home right after school because I was going to hang out with the girls and headed out.

After getting in the car, Alice turned to me, smiling her greeting.

"Hey Bells, I thought you could use a ride this morning," she said sympathetically.

"Thanks Al, I appreciate it. Did you see Edward? He really is mad at me isn't he?"

"Yeah Bells, looks like it. Sorry darling, he will come to his senses soon enough."

"Yeah I guess so," I mumbled.

"The outfit looks great, just like I pictured. Just wish you would have done something a bit different with your hair. Or at least put on some eyeliner with your mascara, it's really not hard to do Bella," she chastised me.

I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore that comment. We chatted idly for the remainder of the short trip to Forks High, and soon enough we were there. As we made our way to first period which we shared together, with Edward as well may I add, we walked past Lauren and Jessica.

I nudged Alice in the ribs. "Looks like Lauren chose to embrace to Peter Pan haircut look," I laughed. Alice joined in with her tinkling laugh as we took in Laurens practically buzzed hair.

We made it to the door to Art History where I stalled, my heart beating too fast for my breath to catch up. Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it, smiling at me warmly.

"It's ok Bella, you can do this. Just act like nothing happened. In fact, I suggest you sit next to him."

I gawked at her. "Are you sure, he doesn't want me to sit by him, he hates me for the moment."

She gave me a warning look. "Do it, or else I will tell him that your secret has something to do with him."

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times before giving up and pushing my way through the door. I took a quick inventory of the room and noticed an empty seat next to Edward, heading towards it. He was managing to look everywhere but at me as I tried to make eye contact with him. Geez, he really is upset about this. It was really sinking in now. I sunk into the seat next to him, Alice joining me on the other side.

I poked his arm to try to get his attention, but he simply looked up at me to glare and immediately looked back down. Ice went through my veins at this interaction. I sulked the rest of class, barely hearing what the teacher was talking about. Before I knew it, the bell rang and Edward was up and out of the room before I had a chance to even acknowledge that class was over.

I slumped in my seat with my head in my arms, refusing to leave.

"Bella, c'mon and get up. We have to get to our next class. Edward is being a stubborn ass and you just need to ignore him."

I grudgingly agreed that I should ignore his actions and followed her in a sort of trance out of the room. My next two classes I didn't share with any of my friends, and they drifted by quickly with me lost in thoughts of Edward ignoring me.

At lunch, I walked into the cafeteria and saw Rose and Alice waving me over. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were all at the table already, so I made my way over. After the past two hours of feeling like shit for Edward ignoring me, I was kind of pissed. I wasn't going to put up with that shit, and decided to just ignore him completely too. It worked. I made it through lunch, everyone talking about random gossip and such, besides me and Edward who were relatively silent. I just sat and picked at the sandwich I had bought.

I knew he was in my next class, so I left a bit early, excusing myself to the restroom. I splashed cold water on myself and just went to class and took a seat. I was the first one there so I had my pick. I favored seats in the back, so I headed back the very back right corner and waited.

Much to my chagrin, the next person to walk through the door was Edward. He looked in the room and saw me, his face immediately hardening.

He chose a seat near the front acting like I didn't exist. I huffed, crossing my arms and willing him to speak. When he didn't, my anger grew, and he was lucky some poor sap came into the room right at that moment or he would have gotten an earful from me.

The rest of the day went by similarly. After school I met up with the girls in the parking lot, and we went to the park down the street. We all loved to just sit and chill on the swings, finding it extremely relaxing. No one brought up my ordeal, which I as thankful for. We just laughed and talked, and I pushed the thoughts to the back burner.

The entire week passed quickly in this manner. Me going to school with the hope that Edward would speak to me, him ignoring me as blatantly as the day before, and me trying to forget about him after school with the girls.

Friday at lunch though, discussion took place about the show that was happening that night. Everyone was super excited about it, and the whole school was talking about it.

"So Bella, is Jake coming with you to the show?" Rose asked me. I froze from my position of picking through yet another detestable sandwich. I knew that tone. She was up to something that was for sure. I was pretty sure it had to do with pissing Edward off, so I wasn't that wary of whatever her plan was. I was beyond pissed at him now. I mean, how immature can you get? He could have just gotten off his high horse and talked to me the first day. Now we were both being stubborn, not wanting to be the one to break our silent treatment war.

I snuck a glance at Edward, hoping he hadn't heard, but he was looking right at me, his face hard and cold. That was that, I decided to follow into whatever little game Rose was playing. I looked to Alice for confirmation and saw her eyes twinkling.

"Um, yeah I was planning on bringing him," I said, looking right at Edward. His eyes narrowed at me before throwing his sandwich down on his tray, picking it up, and stalking to the trash bin and out the doors.

The whole table was looking at me in shock. Emmett started guffawing at me, and Alice and Rose broke down and started cracking up. Rose held up her hand to high five me.

I wasn't that proud of what I had done, so I chose to ignore the congratulations from Rose and the laughter, looking down at my tray in shame. He knew that I did that with the sole purpose of pissing him off, and I felt horrible for doing it.

That is until Jasper spoke up, looking directly at me.

"You should know that Edward invited Tanya to the show, Bella. Just so you aren't surprised tonight," he said quietly.

My heart stopped beating. So he was still seeing her then? It wasn't just a random make out session due to drunken hormones. Great. I felt the blood drain from myself, and I hastily excused myself and got up from the table. I heard Alice call after me, but I waved her off. I needed a moment alone.

I found myself walking out of the doors of the school and heading to my truck. I never skipped school and figured that it wouldn't be that big of a deal to skip just the last three hours. I had perfect attendance, what were they going to do?

I wasn't even really sure where I was headed until I ended up at Jake's house. I realized he would still be in school though, so I left him a note to meet me at our spot on the beach.

I walked aimlessly around the beach for a couple hours, finally deciding I could head to the bleached tree trunk that we always sat on. Jake was already there, looking concerned.

He immediately wrapped me in a bear hug, and I cried into his shoulder. After talking about what happened at school, he decided he was definitely going to the show, and that we would show Edward what he was missing.

I huffed at that, simply wanting Jake to go for support, not to make Edward jealous. Ok, I admit, I wanted to make him a bit jealous, but I didn't think I would even have that effect on him.

I drove home shortly after we talked, agreeing to meet up at the show at 9. When I got to my house, Alice and Rose were sitting in the driveway waiting for me.

_This is where I start to miss you, more than I can bear.  
I hate this distance in between us; I don't think it's fair.  
All my time spent wondering, how I stay true to you.  
But you're not here, and now I fear,  
I'll never get back to you._

-Low Fidelity, The Spill Canvas

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please please review. EPOV next chapter.**


	6. I told myself I won't miss you

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading once again. This chapter was enjoyable to write, so I really hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: Edward Cullen is all Stephanie's, not mine. I wish.**

** Song of this chapter: "Lips of an Angel", Hinder**

**BPOV**

I had decided on my drive back from Jake's that tonight was going to be fun. I was going to just chill with my girls and Jake and just have fun. I wouldn't even worry about that idiot Edward Cullen. Tonight I was not going to let him get under my skin.

And if I saw Tanya Denali putting her hands all over him, kissing him, or even looking at him with lust like all the other girls who know him I will ignore that too. Or I may puke, and then claw her eyes out. Haven't decided which one to go with yet for that scenario.

When I pulled my truck into the driveway and saw Alice's car in the driveway, I started slightly panicking. I did NOT feel like discussing Edward, and I hoped that they realized this. I just wanted to have some fun. I opened my door and heard the girls in the kitchen chatting animatedly with Charlie. Oh good, that means they wont immediately pounce on me about today's events!

Feeling immensely relieved, I walked down the hallway dropping my purse off by the door. Suddenly I remembered how I had left school early and wondered if Charlie had heard about it. I assumed not, considering Mrs. Cope, hour guidance counselor, is an inadequate failure of a woman. Pshh, if she was nicer to the students I wouldn't be saying such horrible things about her. Or thinking rather. As I walked into the kitchen, I caught their conversation about tonight's events and nodded my greetings to everyone.

"Hey Bells, how was class today?" Charlie asked.

"It was ok, went by quickly." I was a horrid liar, but Charlie rarely noticed because he barely paid enough attention to my facial expressions like certain other people I knew did.

I walked to the fridge to grab a soda, noticing Rose roll her eyes at my comment and knowing she got my sarcasm. I rolled my eyes back at her, taking a big swig of my soda. Setting it on the counter, I went and sat at the table with Alice.

"Hey Bella, so you ready to head upstairs and get ready for tonight? I already got your outfit picked!" Alice practically screeched.

I heard Charlie snort as he left the room and rolled my eyes at Alice. I can't even believe how often I roll my eyes in the presence of these two girls.

"About as ready as I'll ever be," I huffed. I grabbed the soda and nodded for them to follow me up to my room.

Immediately, I went over to the iPod dock and put my iPod on shuffle and turned it up loudly when I heard "I'ma Be" by the Black Eyed Peas playing. I freaking love that song, I thought as I went over to the chair and subjected myself to more Bella Barbie.

As the girls got to work on me, they surprisingly didn't bring up school. We chattered about non important shit and Rose suggested we all pregame a bit, breaking out a bottle of blueberry vodka and some shot glasses. Alice and I cheered as a response, gladly accepting a shot.

I realized this was probably going to be equally as uncomfortable of a night for them as for me. They were both fairly close to Edward and could most likely sympathize with both of us on our current predicament. They probably needed the little shot of forgetfulness too.

The three of us clanked glasses, downing the shots.

"Whoa, you can barely taste the alcohol in that shit!" Alice exclaimed, her tiny face breaking out in a huge smile as she started swaying her hips to the beat. "And this song is the shit!"

"That's what I was thinking!" I shouted, jumping up to high five her. "_Ima be the whole reason you wanna come to a show. You can see what I'm rockin, ima pick a golden_," I sang, jumping up and down with excitement.

The girls joined in on the chorus, our voices blending together. "_Ima be up in the club, doin whatever I like, ima be poppin that bubbly cool and livin that good life!_" we all sang.

As the song ended, we all chilled out a bit and I sat back in my chair to let them finish me up.

"Ok, so 'ima be up in the club, doin whatever I like' tonight and I'm not gonna worry about Edward at all!" I said a bit too loudly.

They both paused from singing the newest song that was playing to stare at me, and then started cracking up simultaneously.

"Damn Bella that was hilarious," Rose snorted.

"You go girl! Just ignore that little piece of crap, he is such a tool. I can't even believe he is ignoring you like a fuckin two year old child," Alice retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Time for another shot," I mumbled, not meeting their eyes.

They decided to drop it for my benefit and Rose gladly poured us one more shot for the road. I was feeling slightly tipsy after that shot, and as I looked in the mirror inspecting my look for the night I told the girls that I thought I looked pretty damn good and that Edward was a fool for missing out on this.

They both laughed with me, agreeing that I looked damn good. I was wearing a midnight blue sleeveless dress that fell not far below my ass, accentuating said ass.

"You have a perfect little bubble butt Bells, and this dress makes it look fantastic," Alice remarked.

"Whatever guys, my butt is flat unlike your guy's," I said, once again rolling my eyes. I had to admit that maybe it wasn't completely as flat as I made it out to be.

We grabbed our coats, heading to Alice's car. She had stopped after the first shot and wasn't feeling anything so we agreed it was ok for her to drive. As we made the short trip to the club where Eclipse was playing, my anxiety grew exponentially. I think the girls could tell, but the chose not to mention it. I kind of liked this whole "leave Bella alone and maybe she will be better off" game they were playing with me. It was almost better than them snooping and wanting to pry every feeling from me.

I looked out the window and saw the lights from the club shining out in the night. My stomach dropped to the ground.

**EPOV**

"Emmett just put it down right there, I can carry it in myself," I snapped at Emmett.

He was just trying to help me by carrying my mike stand in, but ever since my fight with Bella, I had been in the worst mood ever. The guys were clearly sick of my jackass ways, but had been trying to put up with me and ride it out.

That next morning at band practice, I had blown up at them over every little thing until Jasper threw a drumstick at my head and told me to shape the fuck up or get out. Emmett was a bit gentler simply asking me what the hell happened that put such a stick up my ass. I had begrudgingly told them the whole ordeal about how I assumed Bella must be dating Jake and how I had gotten really mad at her over it and that I wasn't really quite sure why I was so upset about it.

They had pretty much started cracking up at me when I was finished, which definitely pissed me off hardcore. But then Emmett had explained that I was ridiculous to think that Bella was dating Jake and keeping it a secret from me. Jasper agreed, so I was kind of hoping they were right but I wasn't really sure. I still believed that it was true, and until Bella or Jake told me otherwise, I was going to keep on believing just that. I know it is kind of ridiculous that I am staying mad at Bella like this, but my anger towards her is definitely not just about Jake. She is keeping shit from me and if it isn't about Jake I can only wonder if it is something bigger I needed to worry about.

Either way, I had decided to keep on giving her the silent treatment until I calmed down a bit because I really didn't want to snap on her again. Immature, I know, but I hated fighting with her and I knew my temper would start flaring as soon as she confronted me. Better to ignore her for a few days and simmer down than to bite her head off when she tried to apologize, which I knew she would. Bella couldn't hold a grudge to save her life.

So the first week of school had gone by like this, me ignoring her, her getting increasingly more annoyed and angry at me because of it, and me feeling even more resentment about her withholding the truth from me. I had also heard through the grapevine that she and Jake were hanging out quite frequently. I usually wasn't much for gossip, but this just infuriated me even more. It almost confirmed the idea I had that they are dating again and I just wasn't going to be able to deal with that.

I missed her like crazy even though I was still upset. I decided I would try to invite her to my show at lunch Friday, or at least talk to her about going, but then she and the girls started talking about how Bella had invited Jake and I just lost it. I had to leave before I blew up, so I ran out of there quickly, texting Jasper to cover for me the rest of my classes and heading home to think.

And now here we are, the night of the first show of the school year. A crap ton of Forks High students were already milling about, and I was pissed at the world that I still wasn't talking to Bella and for the fact that I had to deal with Tanya as my "date" the whole night.

Jasper had kept pushing me to text her back after I told the guys mockingly that Tanya had texted me a few times after the party trying to hang with me. Emmett even agreed that I should at least respond back to her instead of being a dick and ignoring her. So I had texted her back letting her know about the show and stuff, and apparently she was now under the assumption that I was her date and had gushed to Jasper about how excited she was and how 'hot' I was.

It's not like I wasn't attracted to Tanya, I was. And she was intelligent and seemed interesting and all; I was just too caught up in trying to work out my friendship with Bella to be dealing with a girl all up in my business tonight.

"Edward, if you don't get that stick out of your ass and make up with Bella tonight, I am going to shove another much bigger stick up there, and you won't be able to walk for months," Emmett quipped, smirking at me before throwing my mike stand on the ground.

Jasper snickered at us, and I picked up the stand, sulking as I headed inside to finish setting up.

"Shut up you dick, you got me involved in a stupid ass date tonight that I had no intentions of being involved in," I said to Jasper, scowling at him.

"Whatever man, you invited her, not me. All I said was to stop being an asshole and ignoring her completely. You could have just said 'hey how's it going' or some shit like that," he said, as he tuned his bass.

I looked up from plugging my amp in and scanned the bar, noticing Rose and Alice walk in flanked by Bella who had her hand in Jake's. My heart dropped to my stomach. She looked stunning tonight in a tight and short navy blue dress that did magical things to her skin, I could tell all that from way over here.

Why was I even noticing the way Bella's dress made her hips look. I was staring unabashedly when I heard Jasper snicker from behind me. Bastard was always catching me in the act of something embarrassing. I blushed slightly and averted his eye contact.

"Edward, are you checking out you best friend? I believe you were. Maybe you should wake the fuck up and see that you want her. Ever wonder if maybe that is the reason you want to rip Jacob's balls off?" he said, throwing a pick at me.

"Stop fuckin throwing shit at me Jasper," I muttered, not responding to his question.

The answer is no, I hadn't really considered it much. And I wasn't going to; this was freaking Bella we were talking about. Though I had to admit I was noticing how great she looked a lot lately and I wondered what that was about. Maybe she was just finally going through a growth spurt and growing her womanly curves a bit late? Yeah right, I knew the exact moment Bella got her curves, the summer between freshman year and sophomore year.

I blushed as I even thought this. I know it sounds like I was a fucking creeper waiting and watching as Bella went through her growth spurts or some shit, but honestly how could I not notice when the girl I hung out with on a daily basis suddenly grows these perfect little breasts and awesome bubble butt. She was great to look at, always had been, but I had never taken it into consideration until everyone started giving me shit recently about it that maybe I wanted to do more than just look at her perfect body.

And I honestly was kind of questioning this as I once again found myself glancing at her in her little dress again. My gaze wondered upwards though, and I was met by her glare which turned me completely off and made me feel like shit.

"Damnit, I muttered to myself, making myself busy as I looked anywhere but at her.

At that moment I felt someone run their hand down my spine, and jumped.

"Hello Edward," Tanya purred in my ear.

"Hey you," I said, grinning crookedly at her.

I took in her appearance, looking her up and down not bothering to hide doing so. She wanted me; I already knew this, no need to keep it a secret that I may want her too.

She was wearing a black bandage dress that clung to her curves, very nicely I may add. She was sharing more cleavage than Bella was, but for some reason I found that less attractive. Her shiny red hair was pinned back in the front and curled. She looks fuckin hot, and I licked my lips slightly at the thought.

"I can't wait to hear your sexy voice sing to me."

"Um yeah, it should be a good show," I said awkwardly, running my fingers through my hair. Sure, she was hot, but she was being a bit too forward for my tastes. I found myself glancing over her shoulder at Bella, who happened to be watching us with a sour look on her face, before she turned back to Jake and touched his chest slightly.

This infuriated me, because I was fairly certain that she pulled that maneuver just to get under my skin. I decided to play dirty back, leaning into Tanya and whispering to her that I hoped she enjoyed the show before leaving her and walking over to Rose and Emmett who were standing near Bella and Jake and Alice. As I walked over, I saw Bella's face turn to stone at my little move I pulled with Tanya. Maybe she is jealous, I wondered.

Nah, she is obviously into Jake, seeing as how she keeps touching him affectionately.

I nodded to the crowd of our friends, saying hello to those I had yet to see. Jake glared at me, and I glared right back.

"Bella, can I talk to you after the show?" I asked. I was shocked at myself for saying this, but recovered quickly.

I noticed that everyone was staring at the two of us, waiting for Bella's response. She looked shocked as well, but replied quickly enough.

"Now you want to talk? You couldn't talk to me all week Edward, and now you want to? Why now?" she sneered at me.

"Not now, I said after the show," I said, being a smartass.

That got a few chuckles from our friends, but they quickly stopped when Bella shot them death glares. She glanced to Jake, as if asking him for permission to talk to me after the show, and that was it.

"You know what? Never mind, if you have to get approval from your "date" then fuck that. We can talk some other time. See ya later Bella," I said, storming off towards the stage.

I was fuming, so angry that Jake suddenly had all these rights with Bella that were pretty much stolen from under my feet. Bella was MY best friend, and he was stealing her from me. I wanted to be the one hanging out with her all the time, the one she touched affectionately, the one she wasn't shooting daggers at all week. It was my own damn fault though.

Emmett and Jazz joined me onstage, and we quickly jumped into a song. I know they sensed my urgency to get the show going as fast as possible before I had a chance to change my mind and go rip Jake's face off. I mean, it wasn't his fault Bella liked him and wanted to be around him.

We started playing a song that I swear we didn't intentionally play because of what just happened, but it almost fit. I nearly starting laughing when I realized it was the first song on our playlist and how Bella and her friends were going to react to it. I could see Rose fuming already as we opened with the familiar chords to "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry.

_Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place  
And now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay, but I got to make my way_

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full, uh  
You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks, just to get you face to face

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Get the video  
fuck you so good  
Get the video  
fuck you so good

Crazy bitch  
Crazy bitch  
Crazy...bitch

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, come on

Baby girl  
You want it all  
To be a star  
You'll have to go down  
Take it off  
No need to talk  
You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey  
You're crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good, I'm on top of it  
When I dream, I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on  
You keep me right on

You're crazy  
But I like the way you fuck me

As I finished, I finally got up the courage to look over at the bar and saw that Bella was flipping me off and smirking at me. Hmm, maybe she saw the humor of it and wasn't as mad as I thought she would be. Rose and Alice grabbed Bella's hand and drug her to the dance floor as we started playing "Twist and Shout" by the Beatles.

She must be drunk, because she seemed to have already forgotten our little tift, and was staring at me as she danced. I had to admit, my anger was fading quickly as I saw her look at me in what I thought was a seductive stare, but surely she wasn't doing it intentionally, and twisting her body up and down to my voice.

Gosh what the hell is wrong with me, I am getting turned on by her, and I really just am going to admit that to myself. That dress she was in was like sex appeal in a bottle.

I almost messed up the lyrics as I thought about how I was finding my best friend attractive, and how now that I was actually considering it, this definitely was not the first time she had turned me on. The aforementioned swimming incident in which the previously scrawny Bella had emerged with a womanly figure popped into my brain.

Ok, so I am attracted to her, and I am buzzed, that is the only reason I am getting so hot and bothered over that damn dress right now. That is when I noticed Jake making his way towards her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him. My brain lost all control I had, and I had to force myself to look away from Bella. I scanned the crowd looking for something else to distract me when I saw Tanya. She too was dancing, and looked equally as sexy, looking up at me and mouthing something to me that I couldn't comprehend.

Damn, this alcohol that I had drank before the show must be affecting me more than I thought. After the song finally ended, I mumbled something about needing a break and jumped off stage and headed straight for the bathroom. On my way there, I noticed Bella's eyes trained on me.

**A/N: Uh oh, is Edward finally realizing his attraction to Bella? Will he realize that he not only wants her, but loves her? Or are Bella's feelings not mutual? Discuss!**


	7. Forgiveness is the key to happiness

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, hope you enjoy this one and try to review again. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe how ballsy I was being. Rose and Alice were practically jumping up and down and chanting cheers about how ballsy I was being. I was having a blast messing with Edward. Sure he had pissed me off after his little rant about Jake being my date before the show, but I couldn't stay mad at the boy. It was impossible when he looked so hot onstage and I missed him so terribly.

I had to admit that maybe I was having some sort of an effect on Edward, but I wasn't quite sure what that meant. He was looking at me with a weird look on his face, which I was assured meant he was turned on, but that didn't reassure me of anything.

Ok, maybe Edward found me attractive tonight in this dress Alice had forced me into, and maybe Rose had done a fantastic job on my makeup making me appear more attractive than I knew I was. This didn't mean Edward had feelings for me. And with this thought, I decided my sexy shenanigans for the night were through. I want Edward to love me, not just want to fuck me. I looked at Jake, who was looking at me with a sympathetic smile.

Rose noticed my change of heart, seeing my face fall as I slunk into a chair at a nearby table that Jake had led me to.

"I can't do this anymore guys. It's just not me, and even if he is finding me attractive acting like this, it doesn't even matter. I want to be with him, not just do him like all his other groupies," I said, letting my face fall into my hands.

"Like that Tanya slut, yeah I understand where you are coming from Bells. But the point was to get Edward to notice you as someone besides just his best friend. He has always been attracted to you as more than that, he is just too pigheaded to see it," Rose said.

"Yeah, remember when we all started going through our growth spurts and the guys' eyes practically bugged out of their heads when they first saw us in our bikinis?" Alice laughed.

I laughed as I remembered this; Edward had seemed to notice my body back then. I just assumed it was him being a teenage boy, looking at whatever was in front of him. What if he was attracted to me then though? Still didn't mean he had feelings for me.

I noticed Jake had stayed silent during our whole conversation, and wondered if he maybe wanted to head out.

"Girls, I think I'm ready to head home if you guys are. I'm still kind of tipsy and would rather not claw Tanya's eyes out if I see her look at him again," I said, about to stand up when Rose pushed me back in my seat.

"I don't think so Bella. They have only played a couple songs; there is no way I'm leaving yet."

"Well, actually I think I am going to head out. You want a ride Bells?" Jake asked.

I sighed, resigning myself to stay until the girls were ready to leave. This probably meant after every other person had left and it was just us six in the club... I wanted to talk to Edward; I missed him so much it hurt. I thought that maybe after the show I may get a chance to do so. I was so not used to not hanging out with him for a week at a time.

"No, thanks Jake, but I really want to try to catch him after the show and see what he has to say. I appreciate you coming tonight, and I think you officially made Edward hate you more than he already did," I said softly.

Jake nodded, pulling me in for a hug goodbye before heading to the door.

I looked up and saw Edward emerge from the bathroom with a hassled look on his face, only to be stopped immediately by Tanya. At first he looked like he was bothered by her, but that quickly changed as I saw him lead her to a table and talk to her animatedly for a few minutes before excusing himself to head back up stage.

I was so jealous of her it was killing me. Rose and Alice pretended that they hadn't seen what had just occurred, allowing me to not talk about it and sulk in peace.

Rose got up at one point to go over and talk to Tanya, which made me kind of pissed, but I got over it because it was her cousin and why shouldn't she talk to her?

The show passed kind of quickly, and soon enough Edward was announcing last shot for those at the bar and they played one last song to wrap up the set. I stayed rooted to my seat at my table, thankfully my girls stayed put as well, as the boys started packing up and the crowd left the club.

After a while, it was only us six and Tanya left in the club. Tanya was up talking to the guys and I was sitting still in my seat trying to hide my irritation to no avail. Suddenly Rose and Alice got up and left me, saying that I should come with them but I refused. I watched as the group all talked and laughed, Tanya seeming to fit right in with the girls and guys alike.

What the hell. Stupid whores. Why were my friends talking with her and leaving me behind. Ok, it was my fault I wasn't up there with them, and I knew if I was there they'd be chatting me up too, I was just being a petty bitch.

I saw Edward laugh at something Tanya and Jasper were discussing, and then saw him look my way. He smiled tentatively at me, which made my heart flutter. Maybe he is ready to make up with me too. He set down a piece of equipment and headed my way, not breaking eye contact with me the entire time.

My stomach was churning with nerves at this point, and the closer he got to me, the more anxious I became.

"Hey Bells, do you mind if I give you a ride home?" he asked softly. He looked nervous as hell, almost scared of my response.

"What about Tanya?" I asked, almost slapping myself at my stupidity. I have word vomit when I am nervous, and of course when he is trying to make up with me I have to say stupid shit like this.

He looked taken aback by my response and his face tightened.

"I mean, yeah I will. Sorry, just wasn't sure if you needed to give your date a ride home or whatever," I mumbled, looking down and refusing to meet his eyes.

He grabbed my chin, lifting my face to look up at him. My heart fluttered at his touch.

"We just hung out tonight Bella, she wasn't really my date. Anyways, she drove herself, that's what I was getting at. Not like you cared anyways if she was my date or whatever. I mean, um. She drove herself," he stuttered, running a hand through his hair.

What the hell, was Edward nervous? Rambling and hair fumbling were two sure signs Edward was nervous, and I started giggling at him. He looked at me and started chuckling softly with me.

"Sorry, I just miss you Bells, and I was worried that you wouldn't want to talk this out with me."

"Of course I will ride home with you Edward, just come get me when you're ready to go, ok?" I gave him a reassuring smile which he returned before heading back on stage to finish packing.

I watched his retreating form, noticing his butt in his jeans and how great it looked. I could feel someone watching me and looked up to see Tanya looking at me curiously. What did that whore want? I wondered. She just looked back and forth between Edward and I, then turned back to her conversation she was having with Rose.

It only took Alice about .05 seconds to make it back to the table to interrogate me about what Edward had just talked to me about, and I hurriedly filled her in. I was in a rush to get out of here now, dying to make up with Edward and just get back to how things were before all this awkwardness as of late.

"Ok, I'll tell Rosalie that you don't need a ride home anymore. Good luck Bells. I really hope you guys can work everything out. And by that I mean, maybe you will finally tell him everything," Alice said, trailing off as she saw my look I shot her.

"Bye Alice thanks again for tonight. It really helped more than you can imagine," I said lightly, hugging her goodbye.

I heard a voice clear behind me and turned around to see Edward there waiting patiently for me. I gave him a shy smile and grabbed his one free hand that wasn't loaded down with equipment and led him to the door.

"Do you want me to grab something?" I asked him, simply for something to say.

"No, I think I got it all. So did you like the show? We played a few new songs, I don't know if you noticed."

His face seemed so unsure of how to talk to me. I wanted this weirdness to end straightway.

"Edward, don't talk to me like I'm some girl you barely know. I can't stand that. Please, can we just act like everything from the past week didn't happen and just talk about it for a bit when we get home and go back to normal? I hate being like this with you, like I can't be my true self. You have always been the one I've turned to when I wanted to just chill and be myself. Now it is all weird and I won't stand for it anymore," I said in a huff.

He looked slightly shocked, but set his equipment on the ground outside of his Volvo and pulled me tightly to his chest in a hug. I sighed in contentment, truly happy for the first time all week because I was right where I knew I belonged; in my best friend's arms. And this is when I realized that my feelings for him, no matter how big a part of me they were, would never be worth ruining this friendship, this closeness I had to him. There was absolutely no way on earth I could tell him I wanted him after this whole ordeal that had occurred. I would just wait patiently for him to realize he wanted me to, if he ever did. I had been waiting for a long time anyways, what was a little more time?

**EPOV**

Man, was I so glad to hear her say those words. All I wanted in the world was to hold her close at that moment and just forget everything else. Nothing else really mattered anyways. We simply were miserable without each other, and I wasn't going to let anything come between us anymore.

We drove home in a comfortable silence and I led her up to my room straight away, deciding to get my gear later. Upon arriving to my room, I held the door open and let her enter first. She went straight to the bed and sat down on it, looking at me just like she always did when she came over.

I smiled at this, simply glad that we were falling back into a routine already. I knew we had a lot to discuss though, so I got right too it.

"I'm sorry Bella. I have no right to treat you the way I have the past week. I acted like an immature asshole, and for that I need to apologize," I started. She looked at me with a soft face, and I knew she had already forgiven me.

"It's ok Edward, believe me, I know I am frustrating to get along with sometimes. I keep everything bottled in and I even drive myself nuts with it sometimes. I get why you blew up. I'm sorry, but when I'm ready to discuss things with you, I will. Until then I really hope you can be patient enough to deal with my brooding and moodiness while I hold everything inside," she said, looking down at her hands and smirking slightly.

"Bella, I have to ask you this. You would tell me if something really important was bothering you right. Or something really big happened, like you uh, I don't know, started having feelings for someone right?"

She looked at me with a weird expression on her face that I couldn't quite figure out, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. I was dead right on the notion that she was harboring serious feelings for someone. It killed me that she wouldn't tell me. Was I not important enough to let in on big things happening for her like this? I started to get slightly angry again, but stopped myself immediately. I was NOT going to start the same mistakes all over again.

I think she could see my frustrations again, because she quickly jumped up and pulled me in for a hug.

"Of course Edward, I would tell you before I told anyone else," she said. I looked in her eyes as she looked up at me, and I could tell she was lying about that statement.

"You wouldn't tell Jacob first would you?" I asked. It came out before I even thought it, it seemed. I wanted to punch my_self_ in the stomach and by the looks of it she wanted to do the same.

"Edward," she began with a frustrated sigh. "Please don't start this again. No, I would definitely not tell Jacob anything that I wouldn't tell you first. Unless it had to do with you of course, and it was something that I couldn't tell you."

I looked at her incredulously. Was she _trying _to drive me insane? "Bella what the fuck can you tell that asshole that you cant tell me?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just saying for instance," she said.

I decided to let it drop and trust her, not wanting to fight anymore. I hugged her close to me again, kissing the top of her head.

We decided to play a game of Mario Kart for good time's sake, and I actually let her beat me just to get on her good side.

She pinched my in the side, giving me a knowing smile. She knew I had let her win, but wouldn't say it out loud because she didn't want to give up her dare privileges.

"So what's the dare, Ms. Swan?" I asked teasingly.

"Edward, I dare you to never give me the silent treatment ever again. No matter what happens between our friendships. Do you accept?" she asked, smiling at me wickedly.

I grabbed her waist, pulling her down in a lay down position with me and murmured my yes into her hair.

We laid there for a while just looking at each other, enjoying each other's company. I looked in her eyes and felt my stomach tighten slightly at how happy she looked to be near me. I knew I looked like a happy fool too, and shared my crooked grin with her. This earned me a beautiful Bella smile, something I had dearly missed in our short time apart.

I reached over and pushed the hair that was falling slightly in her eyes behind her ear and heard her breath catch. I grinned at her again, pulling her closer to me and just held her. She had her head lying on my chest and I stroked her hair gently. I heard her breathing even out, and knew she had fallen asleep.

A song popped in my head at that moment that I felt clearly was describing how I felt at that moment, and I started humming it softly to myself.

"_And in this moment I am happy...happy"_

**A/N: They made up yay! Hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to review. The song he was humming was "Wish You Were Here" by Incubus.**


	8. Confidence doesn't happen overnight

**A/N: Hey whoever happens to be reading this, sorry for the long time between updates. If you like, feel free to review, no pressure **

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine. But this nonsense is.**

**BPOV**

Ever since Edward and I had made up, things have been going amazingly well in my life. Now that my social life is back in order, everything else just fell right back into place.

Edward and Jake still were not getting along at all, but I simply separated my Edward time and my Jake time and everything was fine. I will admit there is a considerably greater amount of Edward time than Jake time, but I think Jake got where I was coming from. He was a great friend, and I think that he may even have given up on the fact that I might be interested in rekindling our relationship. He seemed pretty content to be the best guy friend, letting me lean on him when I needed a guy's advice; even letting me cry on his shoulder on the very rare occurrence when I would just be too frustrated with my love life situation to hide it any longer.

So, my time was spent either having girl time with Alice and Rose, doing homework and playing Mario Kart with Edward, or hanging with Jake and the boys down on the reservation. My life has always been simple like this, and I was perfectly happy that it was so.

The only thing messing with my happiness was Tanya. She decided that she 'missed' her dear cousins Jasper and Rose, and clawed her way into our little tight knit group of friends. It seemed I was the only one who had an issue with this, seeing right through to her real intentions. She wanted to sink her teeth into Edward and was using her cousins as an excuse. Rose and Jasper and the rest of the group welcomed her with open arms, and soon enough she was a regular fixture in our weekend or after school hang outs. Edward was painfully oblivious that she was into him. Every time I complained to him about her hanging around, he chastised me for judging her when I really didn't know her. I mean, I guess she wasn't that bad. She was never rude or mean to me or any of the group for that matter, but I knew she knew my feelings for Edward. After that night of the guy's show and that look she gave me, I could just tell she saw right through me too. I had to admit that I was terrified of her. What if she won Edward over and it was too late for me?

Anyways, it had been about a month since the show, and Alice and I were on our way to her house after school on a Friday. The group was meeting us there, Tanya included. We were just going hang out at Alice's until the big Homecoming football game that evening.

"Alice, why did you invite Tanya?" I whined from the passenger seat, as Alice zoomed a little too fast for my liking out of the school lot.

"Bella, you need to get over your stupid petty disliking of Tanya. She is a nice girl, and just because she may be interested in Edward too does not mean that you can be a complete bitch to her. She is our friend now," Alice hushed me.

I turned to her in disdain. "Are you serious Alice? She is our friend now? Ok, I guess you are just going to forget that you are _best friends_ with me, and anyone trying to take Edward from me you should hate her on principal alone."

"Yes, Bella, I know I am your best friend, so I am telling you this for your own good. Edward is a great catch, and you can't go around hating everyone that sees that. The fact that you still haven't told him your feelings is a whole other matter that is far too discussed."

"I can and will hate every one of them," I huffed, crossing my arms and looking out the window.

I know, I am being incredibly childish, but how can I try to be friends with a gorgeous girl who is trying to steal my reason for existing? I have been very civil towards her, never showing my ice queen Bella side. But that could change very quickly; my temper flared easily when I was upset sometimes.

"Bella, Bella, it will be ok. I can see it, you two will get together someday…" she trailed off, thankfully dropping the subject. "Did you see how amazing Jasper looked in that new Express sweater I got for him today?" she asked giddily.

I rolled my eyes before replying sarcastically. "Oh yes, oh baby, so hot."

She swatted my arm. We had arrived at her house and I jumped out of the car, thankful to have made it alive with her reckless driving. We made our way inside and Alice started yammering about the dress she was going to wear to the dance tomorrow night.

Oh yeah, remind me of homecoming again and my dateless status. Not that I didn't get asked. Just not by the person I wanted. Tyler Crowley had jumped me in the lunch line Monday to ask me, but I politely declined, saying I was planning on going to visit my grandmother this weekend. Complete BS, but he didn't need to know that. Also Mike Newton had asked me, but I shoved him off towards this girl Jessica in my art class that I knew had a huge crush on him. Luckily he didn't fight it, and I later overheard Jess blabbing that they were in fact going together. Jake had even offered to take me as his friend, but I just didn't want to go. I hate dancing, being the uncoordinated fool that I am.

The only way I would go obviously, was if Edward begged me to. I knew Alice had told him to do just that, because for some reason she just couldn't go to the dance and be happy with out me there suffering beside her. Edward hadn't dared bring it up with me yet, probably for fear I would rip his head off. Little did he know, I was dying for him to beg me to go. Thankfully, Edward hadn't asked anyone to go with him, and had declined all his lady fans when they threw themselves at him asking him to be their date.

Right when I threw my backpack on the ground, I was picked up off the ground and spun around, making my head spin.

"Ahh," I screeched. "Who is that?"

The person set me down, but not before whispering in my ear. "It's just me silly." Edward's breath tickled my neck, causing me to shiver slightly. Hopefully not noticeably.

"Edward," I said quietly, pulling him into a hug. I savored being in his arms before he released me to drop his bag on the counter.

"Hey Alice baby, what's shakin," he asked teasingly, ruffling the top of her hair. The two hugged briefly, making me smile at how cute they were. They were like the siblings they had never had. 

"Get off my lady, Mr. Cullen, before I start fondling your woman," Jasper said from behind us.

I looked at Edward who simply smirked at me upon seeing my bright red embarrassed flush. Turning to Jasper, I glared at him and flipped him off.

"If only I was so lucky as to have Bella as my woman," Edward said jokingly. This further increased my embarrassment, and I quickly went to the fridge to grab a soda and cool myself off before turning to face him. He was watching me carefully, knowing perfectly well that he was getting to me, but I know he didn't know why. He probably thought I just didn't like the attention focused on me, which was partly true. I gave him a meek smile, and turned to Alice who was silently laughing hysterically at me with her eyes.

Glaring at her, I changed the subject. "So Alice, tell me more about this dress you're wearing tomorrow."

I knew it was a weak attempt, apparently weaker than I thought though. Everyone started laughing at me, Edward laughing the loudest.

He came over and squeezed me on my waist. "Really Bella, that's the best subject change you could think of. Did you really think you could fool anyone by pretending to be interested in Alice's wardrobe choices?"

I punched him lightly on the chest, letting my hand lay there maybe too long but I didn't care. "Shut up, everyone leave me alone," I wailed.

Everyone laughed again, but Rose and Emmett and Tanya walked in at that moment, so the subject was changed quickly. They all started discussing plans for tomorrow, and since no one had broached the subject with me this late in the game, I figured they were going to let me get away with it and I wouldn't have to go.

I had been tuning out everyone's conversation, staying quiet and watching everyone else. This was quite normal for me, especially when Tanya was around. She was being her charming self, and to my disdain, was flirting very subtly with Edward.

He talked to her less than he talked to me though, which made me rather happy. All of a sudden the conversation reached out to include me.

"So Bella, who is your date for the dance," Tanya asked me. She looked completely innocent, but I knew better.

I narrowed my eyes at her, glancing quickly at Edward before answering. "Um, I don't have a date because I'm not going."

She looked at me with a haughty expression on her face, glancing at Edward and then back to me. Alice and Rose didn't miss this, and narrowed their eyes at her.

"Oh, is that why you aren't going?" Tanya sneered at me. Even Edward gaped at her.

"Bella got asked by three different guys to the dance for your information Tanya, how many guys asked you?" Rose snapped.

"Oh, a couple asked me, but I was saving myself in case a certain boy asked me," Tanya said, looking right at Edward in the most obvious way. Edward was too busy looking at Rose in shock to notice though, thank god.

Alice laughed out loud causing Jasper to tap her on her arm with a warning look.

"And who is the lucky guy you want to go with, Tanya," Emmett asked.

"Well, he is kind of clueless, maybe I should just be straight up and ask him right now," she replied.

I immediately looked up at Edward, who looked like he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. His expression turned to confusion when he saw my weird face though, and he quickly looked to the rest of the group who were all looking at him.

Tanya stepped forward, looking at him. My mouth was wide open in shock, but there was clearly nothing I could do to stop what was about to happen. Or was there?

I shocked myself and I definitely shocked the group when I grabbed Edwards arm and blurted out the most ridiculous thing I could have said.

"Edward, wanna go to the dance with me as friends? I mean, I know Alice is going to make me go anyways, and I don't want to go with any of the other losers that asked me. And you don't have a date either though right? Or do you not want to go to the dance at all? We could just ditch it and hang out or something. Or if you did want to ask someone else I get it…" I blurted out. I was about to keep rambling nervously when Edward grabbed my arm and stilled me.

He looked at me with an adorable expression on his face, and smiled lightly at me.

"That's cool Bella; we should definitely go to the dance. I am going to get a major kick out of you tripping yourself up while trying to dance," he replied.

My heart was racing out of my chest so ridiculously hard, I could barely breathe. My face was also all kinds of red. I forced myself to calm the hell down, but Edward noticed my weird mood and leaned down to whisper in my ear, which only made it worse. I mumbled that I was fine.

That is when I noticed that the whole kitchen was still staring at me in shock, deadly quiet. Edward seemed to notice now too, and was looking around quizzically.

"Um, guess that settles who Bella is going to the dance with," Edward mumbled, seeming embarrassed that everyone was so focused in on us.

I chanced a glance at everyone. Alice and Rose were giving me the most proud mama faces they could possibly endure. Emmett looked like his cheeks were going to fall off from grinning so hard, and Jasper was looking at Edward with a weird expression on his face. And lastly, I looked to Tanya. Her face was bright red. I couldn't tell if it was fury or embarrassment causing it, but I was pretty sure it was a mixture of the two. She looked about ready to rip my face off, and was shooting me the most evil of evil death glares. I simply smiled innocently at her before looking away.

I looked to Alice, pleading with her to please change the subject before I killed myself from awkwardness.

She jumped into a story about how she had found her dress, effectively boring everyone besides Rose and allowing me to slink out of the room and calm my nerves a bit.

My heart was still racing like crazy. I couldn't believe I had just done that. Me, Bella Swan, had outplayed Tanya Denali, the guy every guy seemed to want and Edward probably wanted too. Oh geez, what if he had wanted to go with Tanya but I asked him and now he can't and he only said yes to me so that I wouldn't get my feelings hurt? No, Edward would have said he wanted to have a real date if he wanted one. He wasn't one to just play along to suit others.

I went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and looking at myself in the mirror. I looked like the same old Bella I always looked like. But today I had found the courage to do something I never thought I would be able to do. I asked Edward Cullen to go to the dance with me and he said yes. Sure, he thought it was just as friends, but still.

I splashed some cold water on my face and decided it was time to head back into the kitchen with the rest of the group. As soon as I opened the door though, I was met with a pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Hey Bella, are you sure you want to do this? Go to the dance with me?" Edward asked me quietly, grabbing my arm and drawing circles on it.

My breath caught in my throat. "Of course I want to go with you Edward. Don't be stupid. I'd rather go with you than anyone else at our stupid school."

"Oh, well I'm sure you could find someone cool from another school, say the reservation?" Edward teased. I could tell he was only half joking though, because he looked kind of mad when he said this.

"Edward, I don't want to go with Jake either. Are you trying to get out of this already? I'm sure you would rather go with someone you could try to seduce afterwards into going back to your place for some action?" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my other arm now to draw circles on it. "I could always try to seduce you," he said, looking at me from under his eyelashes and then looking back down at his work on my arm.

Is he trying to kill me? I'd better answer before he thinks I'm brain dead.

"But I'm sure my charms wouldn't work on you, right Bella?" he continued teasing me.

My face was turning slightly red again. I was trying to think of something brilliant to say back but all I could think about was Edward trying to seduce me. He seduced me without even trying so who knew how crazy I would be for him if he actually put some effort in.

"I've rendered you speechless. Shocking, you always have some snarky comeback ready to fire at me. Maybe my charms really are working on you?"

I cleared my throat and allowed myself to look into his eyes. He was looking at me with a very amused expression on his face. His gaze was so intense and full of something I couldn't describe that it took me what seemed like ten minutes to mutter something back to him.

"Um, I was just trying to think of something really brilliant to say, but it never came. Sorry. Better luck next time?"

"Bella, Bella. I will greatly enjoy tomorrow as your date. We will have a great time like we always do," he laughed.

"So you're sure you don't want to try and get laid tomorrow instead of taking your homely best friend?" I asked pathetically. I really need more confidence, and to stop the self degrading.

He gave me a weird look and dropped my hands. "Is that how you think of yourself Bella? As homely? You are anything but. That is just ridiculous. And the other thing you said, about me wanting to get laid? You should know me better than that that I wouldn't just go fuck the first hot chick I grind against at a stupid high school dance. Trust me, the only girl I want in my bed tomorrow is you," he said.

"WH-what?" I stuttered.

"Playing Mario Kart silly. And I like sleeping next to you, it helps me relax."

"Oh, yeah of course," I managed to sputter out.

We made our way back into the kitchen to join the others, me thinking incessantly about what Edward just said to me. He wanted me to stay the night tomorrow night. I would get to cuddle against him all night, pretending of course that I was just cold and wanted his warmth. We had spent the night together many times, but not since we were like eleven. Our parents had then deemed it inappropriate because we were getting hormones and they thought we were going to want to jump each other's bones or something of the kind. He had also called me anything but homely. I realized I was grinning stupidly, and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Tanya was looking at me with a death glare again. So much for us playing nice, guess that little charade was over. Everyone besides Edward noticed the animosity between Tanya and I which was a good thing. I couldn't exactly explain why we hated each other to him without revealing everything.

We had all decided that we were going to wait until it got dark and play flashlight tag in the nearby park. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all drove over to Emmett's to grab a bunch of flashlights. Emmett had claimed he had at least twenty sitting around his house because his mom was scared of the dark and wanted to be extra prepared if the power went out, putting a flashlight in every room.

We all laughed heartily at this, and said a temporary goodbye to the boys. When they were gone, Tanya turned her nice act off immediately. She sneered at the three of us before storming straight up to me and getting about three feet from my face.

"You bitch. You knew I was going to ask Edward to the dance and you just cut me off and played the friend card. How dare you think that Edward would ever want a simple little girl like you, he has much higher standards than that. He only said yes because you looked so pathetic asking him," she scoffed at me.

Oh hell no, I was not going to let her walk all over me right now. I was so done pretending to like her sorry ass. I got right back up in her face.

"You are a fucking slut; Edward will never really want to be with someone like you. You put on your little act for all the boys to see, and he may not notice it yet, but he will. Edward is not just some piece of meat that you can have so leave him the fuck alone."

"You can't just keep pushing away all of Edward's potential girlfriends just because you want him. You are a shitty friend to him for doing so. And I know you are clinging to that hope that he will want you someday, but just face it Bella. Edward is the perfect man, gorgeous, smart and rich. And you, well…, look at you."

My eyes started welling up with tears because I knew everything she had just said was entirely true.

"Ok, that is enough. Tanya, get the fuck out of here. You don't have any right to talk to Bella like that. She is my best friend, I know we are family but Bella is right. You are a conniving bitch. I don't want you around us anymore and I know Jasper feels the same. Just leave, please," Rose yelled, putting her arms between the two of us.

With my chest heaving, I ran out the door and slammed it behind me. It was only a three block walk to my house from here, and I needed some fresh air.

**End Notes: So the next few chapters are going to be all BPOV. I want to make it a bit difficult to figure out what Edward is thinking or what he is up to during all of this. See ya next time.**


	9. My mind holds the key

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for those who have added my story to your alerts or left a nice review! You guys are great! I really appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters, Stephenie does. **

_My body is a cage  
That keeps me from dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key  
I'm standing on the stage  
Of fear and self-doubt  
It's a hollow play  
But they'll clap anyway  
My body is a cage  
That keeps me from dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key_

_My body is a Cage-The Arcade Fire  
_

**BPOV**

I was walking down the street fuming and upset over what Tanya had said to me. She was totally right, Edward would never want me. What the hell was I thinking? Edward had already made out with her which meant he obviously wanted her right? I was stupid for asking him to the dance with me when he probably obviously wanted to go with her. But he didn't ask her either did he?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a car stopping in the street next to me. I looked over and saw the boys looking at me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing walking down the street all alone.

"Bella what the hell are you doing out here?" Edward yelled out the backseat window.

Emmett and Jasper were both looking at me from the front seat.

"Oh, hey guys I think I'm just going to head home for the night. I don't feel good all of a sudden. Maybe it was something I ate?" I said meekly.

They didn't look like they believed me, but Emmett told me to hop in the back with Edward and they would give me a lift home before heading back to Alice's. When I got in the back, Edward was looking at me questioningly. I just shrugged it off and refused to look at him again. It hurt too bad to look at him and know he wanted a girl like Tanya and not me.

Soon enough we arrived at my house and Edward reached over and gave me a long hug.

"C'mon you two break it up, the park is calling our name!" Emmett boomed. I blushed and scrambled quickly out of the car, muttering goodbye to the guys.

When I got upstairs to my room, I lay in bed for about an hour feeling sorry for myself. After a while I decided that enough was enough and reached over to grab my cell phone. I was going to call Jake and ask him to come get me so he could help me forget about Edward and the stupid shit Tanya had me thinking about. He was the only one who could make me forget about that stuff sometimes.

Jake agreed to come get me, and when he showed up at my front door, he had Embry and Quil in tow. Those were his two best friends that he went to school with down on the reservation.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming to get me. What do you guys want to do?" I asked excitedly. I was already thinking

Jake pulled me into a hug which lifted me off the ground. I yelled at him to put me down, and we all sat on my porch to think of something to do. Em and Quil were in a weird conversation about this big gossip that was going down on the rez involving their friends Sam, Emily and Leah. Apparently Sam and Leah were dating when Emily moved to town and pretty much stole Sam out from under Leah's feet. I tuned them out, turning to Jake and finding the opportunity to slyly fill him in on my night so far and what had gone down. He practically screamed at me in joy when he heard about me asking Edward to the dance. I reminded him it was simply a friend thing, but he assured me it was better than nothing. That was true I guess. At least I saved myself the chance of seeing him go with someone else. He growled in anger when I got to the part about Tanya screaming at me in front of the girls.

Just then my phone vibrated, and I pulled it out of my pocket to see who sent me a text.

_Bella, guess who had the nerve to show her face back at the park? She is flirting hardcore with your man. Get here now. –Alice_

My hands started shaking. Who did this bitch think she was? Well I had to be honest with myself. Edward wasn't mine. She had every right to try to win him over. But the fact that Rose had told her not to come around us anymore and that same night she shows up again? And now she knew how badly she got to me because she knew I left my friends. Great.

"Hey guys, I have an idea of what we can do tonight," I said to the guys.

Embry and Quil stopped talking and looked at me with interest.

I filled them in on what the deal with Tanya was and how she was a complete and total bitch and they agreed to accompany me to the park to meet up with my friends. Even though Jake and the guys didn't get along with Edward, they didn't have a problem with the others in the group.

It was a short ride to the park, but we all discussed what we were going to do when we got there. We were certain that Tanya would be flaunting her flirting with Edward even worse when I showed, so Jake came up with the idea that the guys were going to act they were all interested in me. I complained at this idea, not wanting to make the guys do something like that, but they refused to listen to my objections.

We pulled up and I could see two figures standing near the tree line waiting for me. I had texted Alice that I was on my way. They didn't know I was bringing Jake and crew, but they didn't seem surprised.

We made our way over to Alice and Rose and they handed me her flashlight, because she was it at the moment and wanted me to take the reins. Em and Quil decided that they didn't need to hide from me and were just going to follow Jake and me around in the dark. The girls disappeared, and I started off in a random direction, having no idea where I was headed. I was joking around quietly with the guys when Jake pushed me slightly and put his hand over my mouth telling me to shut up. He pointed straight ahead and we saw Jasper slinking behind a bush. I quickly shot my light on him and he stopped like a deer in headlights. We all started cracking up and Jasper let out a small cry like a defeated animal at getting caught.

"Bells, I didn't even know you were here and then you pull that shit getting me out immediately? How rude," he said giving me a fake dirty look. I just punched him lightly in the stomach and handed the flashlight over and hurried away.

"Yeah you better run Swan, far. I will have my revenge," he yelled after me.

I turned to the guys and yelled at them in a whisper to get the hell away from me or I was going to get caught again. They all started to turn away in their own directions but I hissed at Jake.

"Not you, I need you with me. I'm too nervous I'll run into evil bitch on my own and who knows what would happen then," I whispered.

He smirked at me, but grabbed my hand lovingly and pulled me ahead towards the playground. We decided to hide in the tunnel slide, but once we got in there we decide that it was a really tight squeeze and probably not the best idea. We were about to get out and run somewhere else but I heard footsteps and froze. I just knew it was Jasper because he had seen the direction I had taken off in and was surely out to get me. He was so damn competitive it drove me nuts sometimes. I rolled my eyes and held Jake back.

We kept quiet, but the footsteps just got closer. Jake and I were so close that he was practically lying on top of me. It was really kind of an awkward thing for me but I let it go, not wanting to get caught. Before I could think about it again though, my eyes were met with the bright flashlight shining in my face.

"Shit!" I yelled, trying to push Jake off me. "Jasper, I'm going to kick your ass, you know that? Jake get up please."

I looked up still under Jake in the slide and saw not Jasper peering into the opening, but Edward. Great, this looks fantastic I'm sure. I saw him gaping at our position and kept trying to get Jake to get off me. I looked back at Edward and saw a fleeting look of some emotion I couldn't decipher then it turned to anger. He turned around and walked a bit away, making room for us to get out. Jake finally released me, laughing at my shocked face and Edward's reaction to seeing us like that.

I had to admit, I was kind of wondering about his expression but I wrote it off as his animosity over Jake again. I scrambled out and went up to meet Edward. He still looked kind of pissed so I didn't say anything to him. He turned to look at me.

"What the hell Bella, why do you let Jake touch you like that?" he asked quietly.

"What? What do you mean Edward; we were just hiding in the tunnel what's the big deal?" I asked in shock, just as quietly. Jake was still trying to get his big butt out of the tunnel and I could hear him struggling and cursing.

"He was lying on top of you, if I didn't know better I would have thought you guys were hooking up in there," Edward hissed.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me right? Edward, why do you even care?"

"You told me you aren't interested in Jake anymore right? I am just trying to understand why you are so touchy feely with him sometimes, it's weird."

"Why is it so weird Edward? You and I are the same exact way, if not worse. What is wrong with showing affection to your friends? I mean, just because I touch you like that sometimes doesn't me we want each other right?" I asked, hoping I sounded convincing. I was wondering why he was being so weird about this, almost like a jealous boyfriend or something. I almost said that too him but decided not to push my luck.

Edward looked confused and angry at the same time, like he didn't even know what was going on in his mind.

"It's different with us," he said quietly. He was looking at me with that look he

gave me sometimes, the one I never could figure out. Almost like a tender affection, like

a brother looking at his sister? No that wasn't it; it was more than that for sure.

I was just about to ask him why it was different, because I was dying to know.

Could he possibly want me the way I want him? "Wh-" but I was cut off by Jake finally

making his appearance on the platform with us.

Edward looked like he wanted to say more, and I certainly did, but Jake started

complaining to us immediately.

"We better get out of here before Bella catches us," Edward said insincerely before leaving abruptly.

I looked after him in shock, wondering what the hell that was. I shook my head and looked at Jake for answers. After hurriedly giving him the lowdown, Jake started laughing silently.

I punched him in the arm and he shut up. "What the hell does that mean Jake?" I asked in wonder.

"It means he's not as big of an idiot as I thought he is. He is totally jealous, duh," he said.

"I don't think so Jake, it was weird. It was like he was confused on what he was thinking too."

"Yeah, I think he doesn't even know what he wants. He may not realize or like you like that yet, but he certainly doesn't like it when other guys want you and show it that's for damn sure."

"Yeah, he's always been like that. He always wants to protect me from guys."

"I think it's more than that though now Bells. Seems to me like he is getting jealous, not just being protective. 'Why do you let him touch you like that'," he mimicked, snickering.

"Whatever you say Jake, so all I have to do to win him over after all this time was to make him jealous?" I asked, jokingly.

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea Bella. But it has to be someone new; someone that he thinks you may actually be interested. It won't work with me, unless you actually kiss me or something like that in front of him, we could arrange that," he said smirking.

I punched him again and told him that I would think about it, the new guy to make Edward jealous, not kissing him. He hesitated, considering my options for guys.

"Do you know any guys that would be interested in playing along with these game Bells?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to ask anyone to do this, it's ridiculous. It's pretty much using someone. Horrible," I said in disgust.

"Ok, I will come up with a guy I know would be ok with this. Are you sure I wouldn't be your best option? He already hates me, it would work perfectly."

"Jake, he would kill me because I just talked to him about how we are just friends; I couldn't do that to him."

"Feelings change, right Bella? It would seem legit to me."

"Ugh, forget it Jake. This whole thing is just stupid and pointless. Why does it need to take another guy for Edward to realize he wants me?"

I told him to get out of here before I tagged him immediately. I was pretty frustrated and angry that I couldn't figure Edward out. What the hell, usually he was the easiest person in the world for me to figure out because we were so close.

I started walking away from the playground after Jake ran off, still lost in thought. I opened up my ears to try and hear any noises going on around me to clue me in to my friend's whereabouts. I heard a slight crack like someone stepping on a stick coming from my left. I wasn't sure but I thought I also heard grunting.

I snuck quietly around the tree that the noise was coming from and flashed my light.

"GOTCHA!" I yelled.

I instantly threw my hands over my eyes though, because what lay before me was two half naked people making out furiously.

**End Notes: Who are the half naked people? Ha-ha, take your guesses. This was a short chapter so I will update soon. **


	10. This part's for my love of old

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome reviews and for adding this story to your alerts, I truly appreciate it considering I didn't think anyone would even read this. I had fun with this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. It's one of the longest yet. Please take time to review if you like it. Thanks!**

Oh, the call of the collared dove  
How I long to be your one true love  
We'll move like gypsies 'neath the stars and beneath the moon

Oh, how the river flows  
Under the ice and snow  
The keeper of the flame  
The rose captain knows our names  
This perfume breath we breathed  
For you my dear, my love,  
Will never leave

-The Rose Captain, Sea Wolf

**BPOV**

My scream captured the attention of the rest of my friends and they all came running over fast to see what the hell I was yelling about.

"Are you dressed yet?" I asked, embarrassed as hell. I know my face was fire engine red at catching two of my best friends hooking up. "And couldn't you wait until you got home? Seriously?"

"Bella, stop being so prude, you barely saw anything!" Rose snapped, clearly amused and not at all embarrassed to being caught with Emmett in the heat of passion.

I looked back to them and saw that they were dressed; Emmett was buttoning up the front of his shirt with a huge smirk on his face. I wrinkled my face in distaste at their lack of caring.

"What the hell was the scream Bella? Are you ok?" Alice screeched in my ear.

"Yeah, just accidentally caught Rose and Emmett going at it, that's all," I said sarcastically.

Jake and his friends walked up right when I was saying that and I saw them all smirking and subtly looking at Rose, probably picturing walking up to see her half naked.

I threw them dirty looks for laughing, and noticed that Edward and Tanya still weren't here. I turned to look in the other direction and saw them talking up together. That stupid cunt, I was going to kill her. She was laughing at something Edward said and they seemed to be enjoying each other. Damn it. This sucks, can't I ever catch a break? I get tagged by Edward who freaks out on me about having my 'hands all over Jake', then I catch these two idiots hooking up, and now I get to see the man of my dreams flirting with my new worst enemy.

Alice saw the direction of my gaze and came over to give me a hug.

"This just isn't your night is it Bells? Don't worry; we still have to football game. I'm sure it will get better once we get there," she said to me quietly. "Speaking of, we need to get to the game like, immediately or we are going to miss the announcing of the homecoming court!" she said louder so everyone heard her.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss that," Edward said sarcastically. I heard Tanya's sickly fake laugh ring out at that comment and had to bite my tongue not to say something really bitchy to her.

"Well let's get out of her guys. Jake, you ready? You guys are coming to the game right?" I asked him.

"No I think we are going to head back home, too many pale faces in one setting at that game," Jake teased.

"Ok, well thanks again for coming and getting me earlier. I appreciate it," I said in his ear as I gave him a hug.

We all headed back to the cars, I rode with Alice and Jasper while Edward, Emmett, Tanya and Rose drove in the other car.

There was no way in hell I was riding in a car with that whore.

When we got there, it the parking lot was full of students tailgating, even with our late arrival. It seemed everyone wanted to hang out in the lot and socialize rather than watch the game. I couldn't blame them; our team was always last in the division. We were just abysmal.

Alice broke out a flask containing some kind of flavored vodka, and we all cheered. She took a swig and passed it to me, and I took an extra long swig due to my anger. I saw Alice give me a look, but ignored her. When it came back around again, I took yet another extra long swig, and before I decided to pass it to Emmett on my left I took one more extra one.

I leaned back against Alice's car, definitely feeling it after practically five shots. I was in my own little tipsy bubble, but when I bothered to look up I saw Edward looking at me. He looked slightly concerned about me and made his way across the circle to my side. I noticed Tanya looking evilly in our direction.

"Bella, how many shots have you taken, you look drunk already. I think you need to slow the hell down," he said quietly, bumping me affectionately with his shoulder against mine.

"Edward, I do not need you to babysit me tonight ok? Why don't you just go back and talk to that Tanya whore again?" I said due to my annoyance with him. I realized what I had just said and threw my hand over my mouth, embarrassment flooding my cheeks.

He looked at me in wonder and shock and started laughing slightly. "Did you just call Tanya a whore?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that out loud. I mean I didn't mean to say it at all. I mean, she's not a whore? I don't know what I mean. We just do not get along at all and I hate her. I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to offend you that you like slutty girls or bitchy ones or whatever. Um…" I rambled on. Thankfully he cut me off before my word vomit could get any worse.

Looking at me in amusement he grabbed me by my arms. "Bella, stop rambling. Why would that mean I like slutty or bitchy girls anyways?" he asked, smirking at me.

"Um, I don't really know what I meant, lets just drop it please," I said turning to walk away towards Alice. She had something I desperately wanted more of. Not needed, but really wanted.

He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. I would have enjoyed this, but I was too damn annoyed at the moment with him for flirting with Tanya that I couldn't. It didn't help that when I looked over his shoulder I saw the slut shooting me daggers. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled myself out of Edwards's arms. I was about to walk away again, but turned on my heel and decided to play a bit of a game with Tanya. I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in Edward's ear while looking directly at her.

"Just be careful with her ok?" I whispered. He looked at me confused, but I didn't feel like talking anymore and finally made my way over to Alice.

"Hey honey, I need more of that delicious mind eraser you have right therrreeee," I said, dragging out my words slightly due to be drunken state. I was feeling it even more now, but that was ok. It made me forget about my feelings for a bit.

Alice looked at my incredulously, but I pulled out a pout and she gave me the flask. "Not too much more Bella or you are going to regret it. Tomorrow's the big dance and you have the date of your dreams," she said to me so no one could hear.

I rolled my eyes and took a big swig, relinquishing the flask to Alice. I allowed them to lead me into the stadium and towards our seats. We all continued socializing; not paying a bit of attention to the game that had started and was nearly at halftime by now. After a little bit, I saw a cute boy with messy blonde hair and striking greenish eyes that reminded me of a certain someone come over to our group. Emmett jumped up, giving the guy a fist pound and introducing us to him.

"Guys, this is my buddy Riley. We are in weightlifting class together," he said proudly. I snorted at his enthusiasm. Riley looked around at each of us as Emmett gave the introductions. When he got to me, it seemed like he held my gaze a little longer than he did with everyone else, but I'm drunk so what did I know?

I felt Rose nudge me and turned to her.

"Did you see that Bella, he totally was checking you out? He is HOT! Nearly as hot as your lover boy over there." she said with a smirk.

I didn't have time to argue that she was crazy because I saw Riley walking directly towards me. He arrived and looked at the empty seat on the side that Rose wasn't on.

"Mind if I sit here Bella?" he asked me, giving me a shy smile.

I felt Rose nudge me again, and I elbowed her back in annoyance. I swear, my best friends tried to meddle in every single aspect of my life. It was so frustrating sometimes. But I really didn't mind if Riley sat there, so I decided it was about time I answered him. I hoped he couldn't tell I was drunk.

"Sure, go right ahead Riley," I said, patting the seat.

We spent the next few minutes until halftime of the game talking and getting to know one another, and I found that I was having a blast with him. At one point he had me cracking up about some story about Emmett dropping a weight in the gym during class and it hitting some asshole's foot and the guy cried for an hour. I was practically crying at the end of the story. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or that I just thought Riley was really funny. I think it was a combination of the two.

Right then halftime was called and I looked around. I saw Alice and Jasper making out and Rose and Emmett arguing about shit like always, making up two seconds later. Then I saw Edward, who was sitting next to Tanya. Tanya was trying to talk to him, and was grabbing his arm to get his attention, but he was looking right at me.

My heart sped up, and I wondered how long he had been watching me, and why. He looked kind of pissed or annoyed, and again I wondered why. It amazed me that I couldn't figure out the simplest of things lately when it came to the person I knew the best in the whole world. I was afraid that we were losing what we once had, and I wondered if it was because of my feelings for him causing the tension or something else. We held each others gaze for a few more seconds, him still looking slightly peeved, and me looking confused I'm sure. After he had realized I'd caught him staring though, his expression had softened and he smiled slightly at me. I saw him glance at Riley and back to me, and I speculated what that was about.

I quickly looked away from him before I could question anymore things. I heard Rose and Alice gasp in delight that the homecoming court nominees were about to be announced.

I rolled my eyes and took a glance back at Riley. He was watching me, and noticed my eye roll. I wonder how long he had been watching me and if he had noticed Edward's and mine weird moment. I hope not, because it probably looked strange and he may confuse it as something it wasn't. Not that I really cared what he assumed or not about the two of us.

"And the nominees for homecoming queen 2010 are Lauren Mallory, Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, and Alice Brandon," the principal announced.

Rose and Alice started squealing with excitement, and made their way down to the field to get their pendants.

"And the nominees for homecoming king 2010 are Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarty, Tyler Crowley, and Riley Biers."

Edward didn't look pleased that he was nominated, but flashed a smile to the crowd as he made his way down. He was such good schmoozer unlike me. Emmett boomed a hurrah and yelled cheers all the way down the bleachers, earning quite a few guffaws from the crowd. Riley looked shocked that he had been nominated, but calmly smiled at me before getting up. I congratulated him on his way.

I looked on proudly as I saw practically all my friends besides Jasper up on the field. I looked at Jasper who was beaming at Alice on the field.

"Jazz, get over here and sit by me so I don't feel like such a loser that the only two of our group that didn't get nominated were me and you."

He laughed and made his way over to me. "Like you want to be nominated anyways, you hate attention Bella."

"I know, I was just joking dude," I said.

"You are getting quite chummy with Riley over there, you interested?" he asked me.

I threw him a warming look and smacked him on the arm.

"Jasper, I am just making friends, just because I talk to a boy who isn't Edward doesn't mean I like him," I said.

"Ok, but maybe you could give him a chance?" Jasper suggested. We had to shut up though because the group was making its way back up to our seats.

Riley came and sat by me again, which shocked me slightly, but I hid it well. I couldn't believe he was interested in me. All I seemed capable of though was watching Edward as he went and sat back down by Tanya after looking at me and seeing that Riley was at my side again. Again he flashed me that look of annoyance and I wondered why. I was so sick of wondering, and decided that I should just talk to the nice boy beside me.

I turned to Riley, picking back up on our conversation from earlier. We continued to laugh and joke and before I knew it that game was over. I was still feeling the alcohol, and knew that I needed to get home as soon as possible to ensure me not puking in the car.

We all walked down to the cars as a group, Riley sticking by my side earning me looks from everyone, but Edward's was the look I noticed of course. Why did he keep looking at us, what was his deal?

When we got to Alice's car, Riley pulled me aside. "Bella, it was really great meeting you tonight. I wish Emmett would have introduced us sooner. Are you going to the dance tomorrow? Do you have a date?" he asked me, giving me a hopeful smile.

I blushed, looking at my feet and then back up at him. "Um, yes, I have a date, but it's not really a date. I'm going with Edward," I said.

His face fell slightly, but he didn't give up. "Oh, so are you guys together? I didn't realize sorry, I thought he was with that redheaded girl?" he said.

My blush got even redder. "Um, no, we aren't together. We're best friends. And he isn't with that girl either," I said shyly.

"Oh, good then, I'll see you at the dance, save me a dance?" he asked.

"Sure, nice meeting you too Riley."

I turned back to my friends to see them all staring at me.

"What?" I asked, moving around them all to get in the car. They didn't say anything to my relief and allowed me to escape.

Alice jumped in the front seat by me, and I noticed Edward get in the back sans Tanya. I wondered about that but wasn't going to be the one to ask.

"Um, where did Tanya go Edward?" Alice asked. Thank you Alice!

"I don't know, how should I know," Edward mumbled. I turned around and stared at him in shock but didn't say anything.

"Maybe because we all know the reason she was around all night was because of you? I just assumed she'd follow you everywhere," Alice said. "Anyways, Jazzy is going home with Rose because he has to get up early so it works out either way because I'm coming to your house Edward. We need some alone time, it's been far too long."

Edward looked at her with his mouth gaping. "Uh, ok Alice. I guess that's ok. Bella you going to join us?" he asked, looking at me hopefully.

"No, she's drunk she needs to go home and sleep." Alice said before I could answer him.

I narrowed my eyes at her knowing she was up to something, and saw Edward do the same. We shared a curious glance, but the crazy lady just kept driving on towards our street.

It was quiet the rest of the ride home, except when we got to our street.

"Bella, did Riley ask you to homecoming?" Edward blurted out, surprising the hell out of me.

"Um what? I guess he kind of did, but I told him we were going," I said, shock clearly in my words.

I looked at him funny, and he wouldn't meet me eyes. When he finally did, he seemed determined. I have no idea why that was, but I'm not sure I wanted to.

"Bella, if you want to go with him, you should. I don't want to hold you back," he said.

I looked at Alice for help. She just raised her shoulders, unsure what to do as well.

"Um, are you trying to get out of being my date again Cullen? I mean, you were talking to Tanya the whole game, does that mean you want to go with her as your date" I asked, hoping my joking tone would lighten the mood up a bit.

Edwards's eyes flashed with anger. "Why do you always have to make it about me when I ask you things Bella? It's so frustrating. And would you drop the whole Tanya thing, I don't really get why you hate her, she's nice."

I snapped my mouth shut, kind of hurt that he yelled at me. I also had noticed that he hadn't said he didn't want Tanya as his date. That means he probably did want her but didn't want to tell me unless I said that I was going with someone else or something.

We had arrived at our houses, and I unlocked my seatbelt, eager to get out of the car and away from my torture for the night.

"Goodnight guys," I mumbled. I hopped out and walked towards my front door slowly.

I felt someone snake their arm around my waist, and from the tingles I felt I knew it was Edward. He turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry I yelled at you again Bella, I'm so sorry. I keep losing my cool with you lately and it's unacceptable. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:45 ok?" he whispered into my hair.

"Ok, goodnight Edward," I whispered back. I waved goodbye to Alice who I saw watching us with a wistful expression on her face.

I watched the two of them walk into Edward's house and wondered what the hell that girl could be up to. If she told my secret I was going to murder the pixie.

**EPOV**

As I led Alice up to my room, I wondered what the hell she was up to. The little pixie child as me and Bella enjoyed calling her was always scheming.

She went into my room straight to my bed. That just reminded me of Bella and I got annoyed again. Riley was a great guy, so why was I so annoyed that he was talking to Bella. He was good enough for her if anyone was. Whatever, I decided I was done thinking about that for the night.

I sat down on the bed and looked at her expectantly. She raised her eyebrow at me, and I laughed at her.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"I knew that was coming. What the hell do we need to talk about?"

"First of all, you have to make this dance great for Bella. You understand that right? This is her first dance that we have managed to drag her to, and she actually has a date, even if it is just a 'friend date' so you have to get her flowers and make her feel special, the whole shebang," she said. When she said the 'friend date' part, she rolled her eyes. I wondered why the hell that was but let it go.

"That is what you are worried about? Well don't be. I already planned on doing everything nice for her. I care about her, and I need to make it nice for her since she doesn't have a real date," I said, ruffling Alice's hair and earning myself a smack.

"You know Edward, Bella could have a date easily, you are kind of lucky to have her as your date," she said, smirking at me.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know. So are you going to launch into the whole 'you like Bella don't you' bullshit?" I said, exasperated.

She rolled her eyes at me and smacked me again. "Edward, maybe we wouldn't give you shit all the time if you didn't do things like stare at guys she talks to with death glares like you did tonight"

"I did NOT do that," I yelled. I blushed slightly that Alice had caught that, but it certainly didn't mean I liked Bella. That was so farfetched.

"Sure Edward, I'm sure you were just 'being protective'," she said condescendingly.

"Do you all give Bella this bullshit like you give me it?" I asked her.

Alice looked shocked at my question and I thought she looked nervous for a second but that disappeared almost immediately.

I raised my eyebrows to let her know I had seen her little facial expression but chose not to call her out. I knew Alice well enough that she wouldn't tell me whatever it was about no matter how hard I tried to get it out of her.

"Yes, we do in fact give her shit about it. You guys are so dumb, hopefully you will realize it soon."

"Whatever Alice, so tell me what she says when you ask her." I was really curious. Not that I thought Bella liked me or anything of the sort, but I'm sure it made her blush just being asked the question, and I smiled just thinking about that.

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow at me. "What's with that goofy smile Edward. And why are you so curious about what she says?"

"Aw Alice, just tell me. Don't make me beg."

"Edward, you know perfectly well that begging wont get you anywhere in life."

I laughed at her and she quickly changed the subject. I wondered if she did that intentionally and that instantly made me way more curious as to what Bella may have said or what reason Alice didn't want to tell me about.

"So what's the deal with Tanya? Do you like her or what?" she asked.

I looked at her dubiously. She wasn't going to let me get away with anything tonight.

I thought about it for a minute. Did I like Tanya? Sure, she was awesome to look at, and I enjoyed talking to her as well, but was I into her? I sure liked kissing her.

"I'm not really sure about her yet, give me more time on that one," I told her. "Ok, enough of the serious talk, can we play some video games or something?" I asked.

She sighed, resigning to the fact that I wasn't going to spill any more dirty details to her. She declined on the video games of course. She was much too girly to play such silly games as Mario Kart, and I hugged her goodbye before she left.

As I got ready for bed, I couldn't stop wondering what Alice was now hiding from me. Damn these girls and their secrets. I was going to lose my damn mind.

**End notes: Next chapter is the dance. Review please! Tell me who you think will win homecoming king and queen. Do you think Edward will realize his feelings soon or is he too thickheaded?**


	11. The most romantic worst night of my life

I was a quick wit boy  
Diving too deep for coins  
All of your street light eyes  
Wide on my plastic toys  
Then when the cops closed the fair  
I cut my long baby hair  
Stole me a dog-eared map  
And called for you everywhere

Have I found you, Flightless Bird;  
Jealous, weeping?  
Or lost you, American Mouth;  
Big Pill, looming?

-American Mouth, Iron and Wine

**EPOV**

When I woke up the next day, I started creating a list in my head of all the shit I needed to get done before the dance tonight. I really did want to make this night amazing for my best friend. She was so wary of dances and anything like this and I wanted to make her feel special, make it worth her time.

It was a good thing I was a good dancer, my mother had made me take dance lessons with her before my cousin's wedding a few years back and I still remembered a lot of what I had learned. Bella was just awful at dancing, having no coordination at all. I was sort of worried that she would somehow trip and bring us both down, getting hurt in the process.

After showering and dressing casually, I left to run my errands. First stop was at the flower shop to pick up some gerbera daisies. I knew they were Bella's favorite, but I picked out the color, a midnight blue color. For some reason they just reminded me of Bella.

When I returned home a couple hours later, I made sure to hide the flowers sneakily under a coat when I carried them inside to ensure that Bella didn't see them if she happened to be glancing outside at that particular moment. As soon as I got up to my room, my cell went off and I hurried over to the nightstand to grab it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey man, were coming over to chill and have a bit to drink before the lovely dance tonight, cool?" Emmett boomed at me through the phone. It always amazed me how loudly he spoke at all times. It could be the middle of the night and people were trying to sleep and he would retain the same volume. I didn't think he was even capable of whispering.

"Yeah, c'mon over, I just got back from getting all the stuff I needed so I'm down to chill for a while. Might as well bring your shit to get ready over here."

After hanging up, I went over to my iPod docking station and put on some feel good tunes. A song by Broken Bells came on and I sat back on my bed just relaxing until the guys showed up.

We wasted a couple hours playing Halo, something I couldn't play with Bella because she didn't like violent games. I laughed thinking about that earning me weird looks from Jasper and Emmett. For some reason, the closer we got to the time to go and get the girls from Bella's, the more nervous I got. I was anxious to make this night a good one for Bella, but didn't know why I was worrying so much. I was sure everything would turn out fine. Because of this unexplained anxiety, I ended up indulging in a few more shots than I normally would have taken.

Before I knew it, we were walking across the street, each of us carrying our respective flower bouquets, to pick up the girls and I was feeling slightly tipsy. I was mad at myself and hoped Bella wouldn't be able to notice. I popped a breath mint in my mouth to cover up the scent of the rum we had partaken in.

Emmett rang the bell and I heard footsteps raining down the stairs and got that nervous feeling all over again. What the hell was my problem, I was acting like I was showing up for a first date or something. Alice answered the door and ushered us into Bella's living room. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game and I greeted him. I heard Renee call out a welcome to us from the kitchen before walking into the room and gushing about how handsome we all looked. Alice had disappeared back upstairs claiming that they just weren't ready yet, and we would have to wait patiently for them down here.

I rolled my eyes, how do girls take so damn long to get ready.

"Girls take way to long to get ready," Jasper whispered to me, echoing my thoughts.

"Agreed," I murmured.

"What are you two gossiping like little girls about over there," Emmett yelled. I gave him a warming look hopefully telling him that yelling wasn't necessary, but all I saw were his eyes glaze over and jaw hang open as he looked at something behind me.

I turned to see what he was looking at and saw Bella coming down the stairs. My jaw dropped to a record low and my eyes got wide as I took in her appearance. She was wearing a strapless dark blue dress that was tight around her chest and billowed out underneath stopping just above her knees. Her hair was down in waves, except for a few strand pulled up and clipped somehow on top of her head. I had no idea how girls did that shit, just that it looked amazing. All of that was nothing compared to how beautiful her face was. She was biting her lip nervously like she always did, and it was then that I noticed she was looking at me. My gaze caused her to blush, which immediately sobered me up a bit. I fixed my face into a smile aimed at her.

"Wow Bells, you look absolutely beautiful," I said softly. I noticed Renee giving me a curious glance, but ignored her. I know I had looked like an idiot a minute ago, gaping at her daughter in the most obvious way. I don't think I had ever seen Bella look more beautiful though than she did right now. She was always beautiful, but this was just another whole realm of beauty that I never thought capable from her.

"Thanks Edward, you look nice too," she said shyly. I noticed her giving me the once over and blushing.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the entryway where I had left her flowers. When I handed them to her, she looked slightly shocked but smiled up at me warmly. I instantly felt relieved, just now realizing that I had been holding my breath this entire time waiting for her reaction nervously.

"Oh Edward, they're so gorgeous! Where on earth did you find gerbera daisies in this color, it's the most beautiful color I've seen these flowers in," she exclaimed excitedly. Seeing her happy made my heart swell.

"It was just my lucky day, I walked in the store and they had them," I said.

I couldn't stop looking at her face, which was shining with happiness. I barely noticed that Rose and Alice had come downstairs and were having similar interactions with their respective boyfriends. I vaguely heard Alice screech and Jasper try to hush her down a notch.

I was just watching Bella examining the flowers, when she looked up at me and we got lost in a look. There was something intense in her eyes, and it almost seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

Renee called to us from the entryway, effectively breaking our gaze. I looked away, clearing my throat and running my hand through my hair nervously. What the hell just happened there? It seemed almost like I was having a moment with Bella, almost like I was looking at a girl that I wanted badly, not looking at my best friend.

These thoughts plagued me the entire time that Renee forcefully took pictures of us. I had my arm around Bella's waist and smiled for the camera, trying to act normal. I was glad that Emmett had insisted on bringing some of that rum with us in the flask he stole from Alice last night. At first, I had vehemently refused the idea of getting any drunker than I already was feeling, not wanting to ruin the night for Bella. But now that I was overloaded with these weird thoughts, I really wanted a couple more swigs.

We all loaded into our own separate cars, seeing as how the couples had wanted to have the privilege of leaving to hook up at their own leisure. My buzz had mostly worn off, so I was ok to drive. On the way to the dance, there was a slight nervous energy between us in the car. Maybe she was feeling this weirdness too. Something weird was stirring in me, and I couldn't quite place it but it was there constantly in the back of my mind waiting. It was driving me insane, and I think Bella could tell that I was all strung up about something.

"You ok Edward? You look all anxious or something," she asked nervously.

I glanced over at her quickly before looking back at the road. She looked about as nervous as I was; I was probably projecting my nerves to her. Great, I'm already ruining this night for her.

I smiled at her lightly, and switched on the radio.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bells. I just want to make this night great for you, so hopefully I'm doing ok?" I asked.

She smiled brightly at me and reached over to grab my hand in hers. A shock went through me at her touch, and I almost pulled away but she squeezed my hand and held it in her lap. I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand in response.

"You're doing a great job Edward, so stop worrying. It's not like this is a real date anyways right?" she asked.

Something about what she said made my stomach clench, but I pushed past that. "It can be a real date; well at least I'm going to make it feel that way for you. You deserve a guy doting on you all night, too bad you were stuck with me and not someone better," I murmured.

We pulled up to the school lot and I found a spot quickly. Bella put her hand on the door, ready to get out, but I stopped her.

"Hold on Bella, I need a couple drinks real fast. You want some?" I asked, offering the flask to her first.

She shook her head no quickly, pushing it away.

"No way, after last night, there is no way. I woke up with a horrible headache." She scrunched up her face at the memory, and I thought it was so freaking cute.

Wow, I thought to myself. I was being ridiculous. I took another swig of rum, feeling it go straight to my head and warming me up quickly.

We sat in the car for a few more minutes, me drinking and Bella bobbing her head to the music that was playing. Eventually I got out of the car, and went around opening Bella's door for her. As soon as I set foot outside the car, I knew I was in trouble. I had taken way too many shots, and kind of stumbled as I made my way over to the passenger side of my car.

I popped another breath mint in, and saw Bella give me a wary look as she got out.

"Edward, are you ok? You look a little unsteady. No more rum for you ok?" she said.

"I'm fine Bella baby. C'mon, I want to get in there and show off my beautiful date."

She grinned at me, blushing slightly. I pulled her to my side, wrapping my arm around her as I led her inside. Yes, I was walking a bit crookedly, but Bella never said anything or complained so I figured I was ok.

When we got inside, I handed the lady our tickets that I had bought yesterday and we dropped off Bella's coat and purse at the coat check. Once again I was enraptured by her when she took off the coat and handed it to the man behind the desk.

I subtlety checked out her butt in the dress and noticed how amazing it looked. The fabric tightened over it as she bent down to get something out of her purse before handing it over as well. I saw a guy looking at me and smirking at my obviousness. Bella heard the laugh and glanced over at me. I blushed and looked up right away, hoping that she hadn't caught me. Gosh, I must be drunker than I thought; I am sitting here checking out my best friend's ass. And damn did it look good. I was a lucky son of a bitch to have her as a best friend.

As I led her into the dance, I could feel the nervousness coming off her in waves. My anxiety had disappeared with the shots that I had taken, so I patted her back to comfort her. She always got nervous in social settings like this, and I thought it was so endearing.

"So, hopefully I don't win this stupid homecoming king bullshit or you are going to be in trouble Bells," I smirked at her.

She looked confused so I clarified for her, remembering that she never had been to a dance before.

"The king and queen each get a dance with their dates or whomever they choose after they are announced. And clearly, my date is you."

Her face drained of all color as she looked at me, fear gracing her every feature.

"Oh Edward, there is no way in hell I am getting up in front of all those people and dancing. No way José," she said with obvious fear.

I smirked at her again, running my hands up and down her arms. I was being awfully touchy feely with her right now, and I knew it was the alcohol. She didn't call me out on it, so I figured it was ok.

I felt someone poke my back and turned around, ready to pop whoever had interrupted my Bella and me. Wait, did I just think that? Weird.

It was just Alice though, so I calmed myself down and we all went to one of the tables on the side of the dance floor. I immediately wanted to pull Bella on the dance floor, but one look at her face told me I had better wait a few minutes for her to get acclimated to the scene before pushing her limits.

The group was talking about who was going to win homecoming court and I grinned cockily at my friends. I didn't actually think I was going to win, but I really wanted to mess with Bella some more to freak her out.

"If I win, Bella is going to love all the attention she gets as my choice for the dance," I said teasingly. Bella flashed me a warning look, but I persisted. "And obviously, I am going to win, don't you think so Jasper. I looked at him in amusement and hoped that he played along.

"Yeah, Edward is the obvious choice for king Bella. You better prepare yourself for this," he smirked.

"Oh Bella, don't you worry, there is no way Edward is going to win, because it so obviously is Emmett's crown. We are going to be king and queen of this castle," Rose said arrogantly. We all knew she believed her words to be true, even if she had a joking tone to them.

"Rose, that crown will be mine if I have to steal it off your glorious blonde head," Alice said with a laugh.

Bella laughed, effectively forgetting momentarily about the actual possibility of her having to dance in front of the entire school with me. I mean, it was a long shot, but still possible. I hoped for both our sakes it wouldn't happen.

We all joked and laughed for a bit more about court, but I was growing anxious to dance with my date.

I looked to Bella and waited for her to feel my stare. It didn't take long, and I looked at the dance floor and back to her and wagged my eyebrows up and down in proposition. She looked nervous and slightly dazed at my look, but when I reached my hand out to her to lead her to the floor, she agreed.

There happened to be a slow song starting as soon as we made our way to the floor, and I pulled her close to me, a little closer than I normally would have but I really wanted to feel her against me as we danced, to hold her dainty body in my arms.

As we swayed slightly, she glanced up and me shyly and we just looked into each other's eyes for a moment. There was something about this moment that just seemed perfect, and that thought that was stirring in the back of my brain that I couldn't place started to bug me again. Her face was glowing and her full lips were pulled into a slight smile as we just gazed at each other and danced in small circles. She looked slightly dazed when I looked into her eyes, and I started to wonder if it was possible that Bella saw me as more than just her best friend. I decided to test the waters to see if I could get a reaction out of her. I ran my fingers up her arm, and she broke out in goose bumps. Amazing, I thought. I can make her react the same way other girls react to me. My buzz took my brain to other places quickly though, and I started thinking about other things and forgot about it.

I noticed we were barely moving, too caught up in each other to do much else. The alcohol coursing through my bloodstream must be making me feel whatever feeling this is. It felt amazing though, so I didn't worry about it for long. After the song ended, we pulled apart and I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for dancing with me Bella. You are the most beautiful girl in this whole room right now," I whispered.

She blushed instantly, and smiled nervously at me. "Yeah right Edward. Thanks for playing up the whole doting date thing though. You are doing fantastic. Almost feels like a real date to me," she sighed.

She let me lead her back to the table, and as we went I heard the principal onstage announce that it was time to announce the court. When we got back to the table, the whole group was sitting on the edges of their seats in anticipation.

Bella gave me a nervous glance, and I grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"It's that time of night ladies and gentleman, time to crown our lucky king and queen," Mr. Garber said enthusiastically.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate everyone who was nominated. The voting took place yesterday at the game, and the results were tallied and we now have our winners!" he said. I rolled my eyes as the students started cheering. I heard cheers coming from our own table from Alice and Emmett. Rose was sitting calmly, acting like none of this mattered to her when I knew she was jumping up and down inside like Alice was physically doing.

Bella was smirking at the two of them and I caught her eye giving her a crooked smile. She still looked nervous as hell, and I knew she wouldn't calm down until they announced that I hadn't won.

"And, our Forks High homecoming king 2010 is…" he paused for added drama, "Edward Cullen!"

My heart started beating erratically and my stomach clenched up. I couldn't believe I had actually won. I looked at Bella in shock, and what I saw scared the shit out of me. Her entire face was as pale as a ghost, and she looked absolutely terrified. I stood up and pulled her up with me, she followed seemingly unknowing of what she was doing. The cheers around us were deafening, and the spotlight was shining on us as I helped Bella onto the stage. I rubbed her back hoping to comfort her, and it seemed to work slightly.

"And the Forks High homecoming queen 2010 is Rosalie Hale!" I saw Rose stand up and pull Emmett towards the stage with her. She had a gloriously smug smile on her lips and I rolled my eyes at her. Emmett looked a bit miffed at missing out on the king crown and was eyeing me skeptically. Rose and Bella exchanged a glance and I heard Rose whisper to Bella to calm down, and that everything would be ok.

After standing onstage and getting congratulated and crowed, they ushered us to the dance floor and the song came on. It was "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron and Wine, and I beamed at Bella at the choice. I knew that Iron and Wine was one of her favorite bands. She seemed to calm down at the song choice, and we resumed our dancing as we had done earlier. As we looked at each other, I felt her visibly calm down in my arms. Soon enough the song was over and we broke apart. I was sad to have her away from my arms, but she seemed relieved and rushed us back to the table.

"Thanks for doing that for me Bella, I know it wasn't something you enjoyed," I whispered in her ear as we sat down. I saw her shiver as my breath hit her cheek. Interesting; can I make her react like that or was she just cold?

"It wasn't so bad once I got started. I just looked at you and forgot everyone else," she said. Then she blushed as if she had said something she didn't want to have said.

"I make you forget that everyone was looking at you? I'm glad I can have that effect on you," I teased. She blushed further, but we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned around to glare at whoever the rude asshole was, and my anger flared even more when I saw Riley standing there.

"Can I have a dance with your lovely date Cullen?" he asked me, a bit too cocky for my liking.

I glared at him, but looked to Bella to see what she wanted to do. If she wanted to dance with him, I wasn't going to stop her. She was giving me a questioning look, so I answered Riley the best I could, telling him that it was up to Bella.

Bella looked nervous and like she didn't really want to but didn't want to be rude.

"Go ahead Bells, one dance is ok, but the next is mine," I said, glaring at Riley again. I didn't know what it was about him that made me want to punch him in the face.

I watched as he led her out to the dance floor couldn't stop looking at Bella the whole time she was away from me.

**BPOV**

As I danced with Riley, I noticed just how much I was madly in love with my best friend. Being in his arms all night had left me yearning for him in a way that I never had before until tonight. I always wanted him, but tonight it was overwhelming me. I could barely breathe when he held me and looked at me so intensely as he had been doing all night. I was positive it was the rum that was making him so passionate about playing into a full on date role for me. He was doing such a great job it almost felt real to me. I knew he was feeling pretty drunk, because he was stumbling slightly as we made our way onstage after he was announced king, and just the way he kept looking at me in a way he never had before.

I looked back over to the table where Edward was and saw him sneaking another shot out of his flask. That made me slightly angry, because he was already drunk enough.

I was barely even acknowledging Riley and he noticed.

"So, does he know?" Riley asked me. I turned away from gazing at Edward and looked at Riley in shock.

"Oh c'mon Bella. It is just so obvious that you are in love with him. He is an idiot if he doesn't feel the same, but I don't think you have anything to worry about, he hasn't taken his eyes off you since I stole you away for this dance," Riley said. He looked kind of miffed at the idea, but as I looked back at our table I saw that indeed Edward was watching us.

"Oh, he is just being over protective like always, that's just how Edward is," I said, blowing off what Riley had said.

"Right," he said, sounding like he didn't believe me. The song ended, and I felt an arm snake around my waist and turned to see Edward pulling me away from Riley.

I gave Riley a sympathetic look as I allowed Edward to lead me away and he just smirked and winked at me waving goodbye.

I felt bad, but immediately forgot about it when I was pulled close to Edward again. He had pulled us off to a little corner where we were pretty much out of everyone's gaze. We danced barely, really just enjoying being in each others' arms. Or at least that is what I was doing. Edward was just drunk and probably it felt nice to hold someone in his arms, and I was just his convenient volunteer.

"Bella, I have had a great time tonight, I hope you have had a good time too," he said softly. His gaze turned more serious as he pulled back slightly. He had a sort of confused look on his face. His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to work out whatever he was thinking over.

"How come I never noticed that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen?'' he said so softly I barely heard him. I was sure I had mistaken and he didn't actually say what I thought he had.

"I have had the most amazing time Edward. I loved being your date," I said shyly.

All of a sudden, a determined look crossed his face, and I looked at him nervously. His gaze turned super intense, and I got butterflies in my stomach and my heart started beating out of control.

I knew that look, it was the look a boy gave a girl when he was about to work up the nerve to kiss her. But that wasn't happening right now was it? I was literally freaking the fuck out trying to determine what the hell was going on right now. Edward looked determined and nervous at the same time as he leaned down slowly towards me.

He really was about to kiss me. What the hell was happening? My heart was about to jump out of my chest and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to happen. Then I smelled the alcohol on his breath so close to my own mouth and my world stopped.

He was drunk. That is why he wants to kiss me. He's drunk and getting so caught up in his role playing as a date to me, that he is taking it too far. He in no way really wants to kiss me. My eyes flew open and I saw that his lips were just about to graze mine. I pushed him away immediately, not wanting him to do something I knew he would regret and would cause him extreme embarrassment I was sure in the morning when he remembered the events of tonight. It almost killed me to do, but I made myself push away from his hold on me.

His eyes flew open too and I saw a look of shock and hurt play across his features. He looked like he just got stabbed in the chest.

"Bella?" he asked softly, pain lacing his words. "I thought you wanted me to…" he trailed off, looking dejected and confused.

"You-You're drunk, Edward," I stammered. My heart was still beating out of my chest. What was happening? Did he really want to kiss me and I just ruined it?

A dark look came over his hardened face. "I thought, I don't know. I noticed the way I can make you react a bit tonight. When we were dancing, I thought you wanted me. Guess I was wrong," he spat at me before turning and leaving me alone on the dance floor, tears welling in my eyes. My heart broke there on the school gym's floor.

**A/N: OMG. What just happened? Ha-ha, review with your reactions/thoughts on what you think was really going on in Edward's head. **


	12. Cheers Darlin'

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the alerts and the few that left me reviews last chapter. I am glad you guys liked it. This chapter was tough for me, and some of you may not like it, but it will lead to bigger and better things. Read and review!**

And I die when you mention his name  
And I lied, I should have kissed you  
When we were runnin' in the rain

What am I darlin'?  
A whisper in your ear?  
A piece of your cake?  
What am I, darlin?  
The boy you can fear?  
Or your biggest mistake?

Cheers darlin'

Here's to you and your lover boy.

-Cheers Darlin', Damien Rice 

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that this was really happening to me. It couldn't be true, but it was. I had finally gotten what I had wanted all these years and I push it away from me? You are probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me right?

I stood there, still in a state of complete shock. It had all happened so fast I was almost convinced it wasn't real. That is until I saw that Edward was nowhere to be seen and Alice was heading in my direction with a horribly concerned look on her face.

One second I was dancing with Edward, the happiest I had ever been the next he tries to kiss me. Then I freak out because I don't want our first kiss to be a drunken one, not to mention one that Edward doesn't even truly desire, and he's gone before I can even defend myself or give a logical reason for why I rejected him. I mean, Edward totally didn't really want to kiss me; I know this for a fact. Alcohol does weird things to people, effects their hormones in funny ways. There was no way he could have really wanted to kiss me, right? Then why did he react like that? Probably because he is not used to rejection, seeing as how girls usually throw themselves at him when he attempts to kiss him, duh.

Alice reached me in my comatose state. I briefly noticed people looking at me and whispering but I didn't give a flying shit what anyone thought. I also noticed at this point that I was crying, silent tears, but still clearly crying in front of a roomful of my peers.

She ushered me straight out of the gym and into an abandoned hall. I didn't even know I was walking. Thoughts of recent trauma victims that Charlie talked about from his cases came to mind, how they often couldn't remember things that happened right after the tragedy due to the shock. This is how I felt as I somehow ended up near a set of lockers with Alice and wondered how I had come to be there.

"Bella, Bella? You have to tell me what happened honey or I can't help you," Alice said in a quiet voice as she held me.

I sunk onto the floor and she followed suit, dropping down beside me. I hugged my knees and finally turned to her.

After recounting the story the best I could remember, a look of understanding, then anger flashed across her face.

"Bella, you did the right thing. Well, at least by not letting him actually kiss you. Edward is so stupid for getting drunk tonight, I am going to kick his ass," she hissed in response.

I just continued to look at her, hoping she could give me some kind of explanation as to what the hell happened, and what I should do now.

"Bella, I think Edward really wanted to kiss you, I saw how he looked at you all night. So don't go thinking that it was all because he was drunk. I'll admit that he most likely got up the courage to try something because he was drunk, and that it may not have happened _tonight_ if he wasn't drunk, but that didn't mean it wasn't something he wanted."

I shook my head, not believing her. I couldn't, after so long of believing that Edward didn't want me in any way other than as a best friend, it just wasn't easy for me to accept that maybe things had started to change. I wasn't good enough for him anyways.

"He may have looked at me like he wanted me tonight Alice, but he probably looked at like, eight other girls the same way. He was drunk, and when Edward drinks his hormones go into overdrive. You know this as well as I do, he just wanted what was easiest, what was right in front of him at the moment. I saw how drunk he was, and I know that he didn't really want me," I said softly.

Alice smacked me in the back of my head, and I looked at her in amazement. Only Alice would smack her best friend when they were crying.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you. Edward didn't look at ANY other girls all night. The only girl he even noticed was at the dance was you. You are crazy if you can't see that, but it is absolutely the truth."

"Alice, even if that is true, it's like I said, he was drunk and wanted the easiest thing in front of him. He even said he could tell I wanted him. What guy wouldn't try to make a move on a girl if he knew she wanted him?"

"Oh Bella, Edward just isn't like that, you should know that better than anyone. He would never use you like that. Maybe other girls, but not you. He cares about you way more than that."

I sighed, she just didn't understand me. When Edward was drunk, he was almost like a different person. He didn't remember things, and he made moves on people he most certainly wouldn't have if he had been sober. This was just one of those times, and I just happened to be the lucky girl this time. As much as I really really really wanted to believe otherwise, I couldn't. I knew Edward, and I knew how he usually acted from experiencing it many times. I couldn't even count the number of times after a party that Edward would come to me, whining because some girl was bugging him due to the fact that he had made out with her while drunk.

It hadn't happened in a while, but still...

"Fine Bella, I can see that you just aren't going to accept what is right in front of you. I'm sorry for what happened tonight, but I feel that you seriously need to talk to Edward tomorrow. And I really suggest coming clean about everything. It's going to ruin your relationship if you don't handle this the right way. I know you are terrified of losing him, but not telling him could make that happen sooner than telling him."

When I didn't respond, she jumped up and pulled me up with her.

"C'mon, we are leaving. That ass better not have gotten Jazzy to drive him home, or he's going to pay even more than he already is."

I followed her, still lost in thought, as we went back into the gym and found that Edward had indeed asked Jasper to take him home. Alice was absolutely livid, and she grabbed Emmett's keys from him after manhandling him and threatening his life if he didn't comply. It amazed me when Emmett actually looked scared of the tiny little girl threatening him.

But one look at me, and he instantly dropped the keys into her hands and gave me a sympathetic smile. Rose just grimaced at me and I could hear her muttering something about hanging Edward's balls from a string.

I felt bad that they were all getting so mad at Edward, he hadn't really don't anything wrong. I certainly wasn't mad at him, so I don't know why they were. It was probably because I got myself hurt again from this stupid love I had for Edward Cullen that I just couldn't get rid of. They weren't really mad at him, just mad that he didn't love me back and that I kept getting hurt. That's what I assumed at least.

Alice was unusually quiet on the ride to my house, except for the mutterings I heard under her breath to herself.

She was right; Edward and I needed to talk about this as soon as possible. I decided I would just play it by ear. If he acted like he had really wanted to kiss me then I would tell him the truth, otherwise I would play along that yeah, he was drunk, and yeah, it was crazy that he had tried something with me. I just hoped I would be able to hide my pain from him, that didn't seem likely. I knew I was being a huge coward, letting him make all the hard moves and making him have to put himself out there. I wondered if I would ever have the courage to actually be brave enough to just do what I had needed to do for a while.

We arrived at my house, and Alice let me go inside alone after I pleaded with her that I just really needed some alone time.

I went upstairs dodging Renee and Charlie who had already gone to sleep, and put on my sad mood music, wallowing in my misery. I was entirely pathetic; don't think I didn't realize this.

I must have fallen asleep like this, because the next thing I knew, the sun was shining through my window and hitting me directly in the eyes.

I went to the bathroom and did my morning duties. Somewhere in the middle of brushing my teeth, I looked in the mirror and remembered the horrific night that had occurred. Funny how easily I had repressed the memory already. I groaned as I thought about how I was going to have to confront Edward today and tried to think about how I would do it. I was absolutely terrified. This was my best friend in the whole world, it shouldn't be this hard. I would be fine.

I took my shower, finally changing out of the dress that I had still been in from last night. When I was done getting ready for the day, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 12:30pm. Damn, I never slept that late. I grabbed my cell and saw that I had a record thirteen missed calls. I took that as an ominous note to how my day was going to go. Once again, how much more sorry for myself could I be?

I looked down the list and saw that three of the calls were from Alice probably making sure I talked to Edward today since they were all from this morning. One was from Rose, one from Emmett, and to my shock, all of the remaining eight calls were from Edward. All of them from this morning, the last had been just five minutes ago while I was in the shower.

With my heart racing, I considered calling him back, and was just about to take the cowardly route of texting him when I heard a pounding at my door. My heart dropped through to my stomach and down to the ground. I looked down at my feet, expecting to see it sitting there. As I stood deadly still, I heard my mom answer the door and greet him. I heard him offer her a brief greeting before asking if I was upstairs and bounding up the stairs. It took him a few moments to finally knock on my door. I wondered if he was just as scared to have this conversation as I was.

When I opened the door finally, my heart was beating erratically again. Seemed that's all it did lately. He was standing there looking a nervous wreck, running his hands constantly through his seriously disheveled hair. I almost laughed at how messy it was a tribute to how many times he had run his hands anxiously through them this morning.

He was looking at me and pain was evident in his eyes. My heart started to swell with hope that maybe he really did want me and that I had caused him pain by rejecting him last night.

"Bella, I am so sorry. So sorry, I just don't even know what to say right now to make you forgive me," Edward said so softly that I could barely hear him over my pounding heart.

When I didn't say anything, he continued.

"I should never have taken a sip of alcohol last night, it ruined everything. I can't even believe that I tried to make a move on you. And then I got mad at you about it and left? How ridiculous is that? I am the world's biggest asshole. Not to mention worst best friend on the planet. It is kind of funny though, right?"

My heart froze, and it felt like glass breaking into tiny shards and stabbing me all over. I grasped my body to somehow hold myself together after hearing the dreaded words that I had expected all along. I almost choked out a bitter laugh at the thought that he thought I may find this amusing in any way. I guess if I were truly just his best friend who didn't care for him in that way than I most likely would have found it amusing that he had gotten drunk and tried to kiss me. Right now I wish that were the case. I don't know how long I stood there in pain before I pulled myself together, remembering that I wasn't supposed to be showing him how much he had hurt me with his words, his actions, his playing with my emotions. Of course he had no idea, so I couldn't blame him. It was my own damn fault. I put on my straight face and hoped that I hadn't shown too much of what was going on inside me.

Judging by Edward's face, I hadn't done a very good job.

"Bella?" he asked in alarm. "Bella, are you okay? Oh gosh, you hate me. I know I probably made you feel like you were just any girl last night since you know how I am when I drink. Oh, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this even happened. We were having the most amazing night, and then I went and fucked it all up. Will you ever forgive me?"

I stared at him trying to figure out his logic of what had happened last night.

"Bella, don't you for one instant feel like any of the other girls that I have pulled this shit with. You mean so much more to me than any of them. I'm so sorry if I made you feel cheap in any way, I seriously hope that isn't how you feel? Can't we just forget all this? Please?" he pleaded with me.

Now I understood. He thought I was angry with him for treating me like his other whore girls he had hooked up with while drunk. He wanted to make sure that I knew, while he didn't really want to kiss me last night, I didn't feel cheap, that he actually cared about me.

Just not enough, I thought bitterly. I resigned myself to just playing along that I was amused by the whole thing. I just couldn't possibly tell him that I was in love with him after all of the things he had just said to me.

"Edward, of course I forgive you," I mumbled while looking at the floor. I was shocked when my voice came out not shaky like I had expected. "I mean, it was sort of funny I guess when you tried to kiss me," I said, trying a little too hard to act like none of this mattered to me by throwing out a joke. Classic Bella defense mechanism.

When I looked back up at him, he looked immensely relieved. This made me happy, because I had taken away his pain. He pulled me into a hug, and I reveled in the feeling of being close to him, no matter how it hurt me emotionally.

"How can I possibly make it up to you?" he asked, still holding me in a bear hug.

I thought about this, and couldn't come up with anything other than making him spend all his time he could with me, and no one else.

When I didn't answer yet again, he pulled back slightly, and looked at me like he didn't quite believe that I was over this. Duh, Edward!

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he was easily distracted from thinking about that any more.

"First, I am going to drop on my knees and kiss your feet for how amazing you are for forgiving me, though I know for a fact that you haven't forgiven me completely yet. I can see it in your eyes, something is still wrong. I'm going to fix though Bella; I will make this up to you I promise."

He looked very serious when he said this, and I believed him. He really would do anything to try and make me happy, not stopping until I was. Too bad he would have to go on forever attempting, because I would never be truly happy unless he decided to fall in love with me too. Too bad he had no idea what it took to make me content.

I really needed to just get over him.

**A/N: Ok, first of all don't hate me because Edward is still a freaking dumbass. He is just starting to even consider Bella as a possibility for a love interest, it doesn't happen overnight right? He is still stubborn and wants to believe that his feelings aren't what they appear to be. It will happen eventually so don't freak out please!**


	13. The right to be happy

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing! Always appreciated. The first section of this chapter is EPOV by request showing what Edward was thinking after the whole "almost kiss" scenario. After that, it's back to the story and picks up after Edward left Bella's house following his apology. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

-Speak Now, Taylor Swift

**EPOV**

When I woke up the morning after the homecoming dance, my head was pounding out of control, and when I sat up I felt an immediate need to run to the bathroom and puke my brains out. Why oh why would I ever drink that much?

After cleaning my teeth after the long puke session, I ran downstairs and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin to ease my headache and hopefully make myself feel better. I am such a freaking idiot. As I sat down on the couch in the living room, I tried to think why I would have drunk that much alcohol. Oh yeah, I was feeling nervous about making Bella's night perfect for her so me and the guy had had a few shots before we picked the girls up. Then I remembered seeing Bella and how gorgeous she looked and feeling confused about…something? I can't remember.

Going to the dance, winning homecoming king (yuck), dancing with Bella under the lights with everyone's eyes on us, feeling like this was so different for us but so great, wanting more alcohol and succeeding with that plan, and then!

That is when it all came rushing back to me. I had freaking tried to kiss Bella, my best friend in the entire world. Why the hell would I do that? She had stopped me thankfully, but I had gotten pissed at her and ran off, having Jasper take me home. Ridiculous, she was probably pissed off at me. I feel like such a freaking idiot.

I know I make stupid choices when I drink, and I get really horny and try to hook up with girls I have no interest in otherwise, but with Bella? What was I thinking? I let my head fall into my hands and tried really hard not to freak out. After wallowing in self pity for a few minutes, I called Bella. When she didn't answer, I started panicking a bit, but waited a few minutes and called her back. Again, she didn't answer her phone. I tried several more times without success before deciding that a shower was necessary prior to I made my way over to try and catch her in person. I hoped that she would speak to me. I'm sure she would, I mean, it was a stupid move on my part, hopefully she was just going to laugh at me and embarrass me further than I already am.

As I showered, I remembered bits and pieces more of last night. Most of what I started to remember was feelings that were coming back to me. I remembered how I had thought she was the most beautiful girl at the dance, hands down, which had shocked me. I had never had thoughts like that before, and it kind of confused me. Where were these thoughts coming from? Don't get me wrong, I knew Bella was good looking. No one could deny that besides her, because she just didn't see herself correctly. But this was different, it was like I was finding myself attracted to her in ways I wasn't used to. I'm almost positive it was the alcohol in my system creating these thoughts for me, because I just can't be attracted to Bella. She is like a sister to me, always had been, always will be. Maybe this is what people mean when they say that girls and guys can't be friends without eventually wanting more. Its not that I necessarily wanted Bella in that way, but I had to admit that yes, I was attracted to her. That also meant I had to admit that the idea of hooking up with her didn't appeal to me. Ok, maybe it did a little...

It would be weird though, so just stop thinking like that, I told myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, there was also the little tidbit about how I had wanted to rip off Riley's head when he came up to Bella and asked her for a dance. I had no right to keep being so protective of Bella when it came to her dating. Riley was a perfectly good guy and if Bella wanted to be with him, she should be. Then why had I freaked out inside when he touched her intimately like I had just been doing, and when he leaned down and whispered something in her ear which made her smile at their secret. It had made me want to run up and steal her back, because Bella was mine, not his.

Oh god, what the hell was that? Bella most certainly wasn't mine, and I didn't want her to be mine. Maybe I was just terrified of her dating someone because then we wouldn't be as close, and I wouldn't be able to handle that. I know we would grow apart, just like we had slightly when she and Jake were dating. That is why I hated Jake, right? Because he stole Bella from me; before she was free to spend all her time with me, tell me all her secrets, but when she dated someone she spent way more time with them than with me. I hated it, even spending one day away from her drove me insane.

Feeling satisfied at the reasons I had come up with for my irrational behavior regarding Bella lately, I headed over to her house after my shower.

**BPOV**

After Edward had left, I had fallen back into my self pity party. Tears that I had been fighting to hold back when he had been here came fighting to the surface, and I hurriedly called Alice, telling her that I needed her to come over right away. You are probably wondering why I always turn to Alice before Rose when it comes to Edward; it's because Alice understood more where I was coming from. She and Edward were also close friends, whereas Rose and Edward had never been particularly close. Also, Alice understood rejection way more than Rose did. I don't think Rose has ever had an issue where the boy she showed interest in didn't feel the same for her.

Alice said she would be right over, and I thanked my lucky stars I had such a wonderful friend. Before I had much more time to think about anything, I heard her car screeching into my driveway and then her running gracefully up the stairs. She encompassed me in a hug, and I gladly let her take me in her tiny arms.

Alice may be tiny, but she somehow had more strength than me. It always amazed me that she could even wrap her arms around me. Being the strong willed girl that I am, I didn't let her hold me for long and tried to act like it was all ok. She saw right through me and drug me over to the bed, declaring that I was going to tell her every last detail or she would march over to Edward and cut his balls off. That scared me because I believed she may actually do just that with her anger towards him, and I reluctantly prepared to spill.

"Well, basically he called a zillion times this morning while I was showering and sleeping and finally came over here when I wasn't answering," I sighed.

"And, then what happened? Go on," she urged me, bouncing up and down in anticipation. I don't know why she was excited to hear what made me so upset…

"And then, he proceeded to tell me that he couldn't believe that he had tried to k-kiss me," I had to stop here because my voice started wavering. Once I choked back some more tears, I finished. "And that he-he thought I would find it funny or try to embarrass him over it, not be upset. When he saw I was upset, he misunderstood what was really going on and assumed I was upset because I was thought I was just another girl that he had tried to hook up with and was classifying myself with the likes of Jessica or Lauren, whom he really doesn't care about. but he said he cares about me so much, and that I am so much more to him than girls like that," I said in a huff.

She just stared at me. "That boy is such a fucking 'tard, I swear. He is lying to himself now. Bella, did you see the way he was looking at you last night? I know we have already gone over this, but seriously. He wanted you last night. And not in an 'I'm drunk and I want to hook up with someone' way, he wanted you," she finished.

"Not this again, please Alice. Just accept it. You have heard it out of his mouth a million times; he doesn't want me like that."

"Ok, I will let it go, maybe you are right and he doesn't want you. Is that what you want to hear? Or would you rather hear words of encouragement from me Bella?" she said, pouting.

I rolled my eyes and didn't respond. She took this as an opportunity to come up with more ideas to save my disaster of a life.

"Bella, I think it is time for you to move on," she said softly. She squeezed my knee when she said it, and I looked at her in shock. Wow, once Alice gives up on your chances Bella, it really is time to move on.

My heart sank and I was sure I looked on the verge of tears again. I looked back up at her and she was watching me intently.

"I know this is extremely hard Bella, but you have told me that you refuse to give up on Edward as a friend, and the only way that is going to be possible if what you believe is true, that Edward doesn't want you in that way, then you are going to have to get over him."

I simply nodded, knowing words would break my will to hold back the waterworks. She was right, I knew it, and had been considering it for some time now. I needed to move on.

"And you know the only way to get over a guy you love is by falling in love with someone else."

She looked at me questioningly, seeming like she was up to something. This was the norm for her though. She was always scheming, and I barely even acknowledged it any longer.

"Bella, how about Riley?"

"No way, Alice; I am not going to just jump straight into dating some guy who I don't have interest in besides friendship. Riley is nice and he is hot, but I just can't think of anyone but Edward."

"Oh Bella, you are going to have to listen to exactly what I am about to tell you. If you don't, you will regret it deeply, understand?" she asked. I nodded slowly, concerned.

"First of all, I know for a fact that Riley is interested in you, Emmett told me. Second, I know that you may not be interested in him currently, but that is the point of dating Bella. You meet someone and slowly get to know them, and possibly fall for them. If not, you move on to the next boy. I think you could like him if you put it out of your head that he isn't Edward. Slowly you will get over him, I promise."

When I didn't respond right away, she again jumped in with more orders.

"Thirdly, the only way you can possibly stop associating Edward with every guy is to stop hanging out with only Edward. You need to spend more time with me and Rose, more time with Jake and those boys, and more time with new boys. Now don't you dare argue with me on this Bella, I know you are going to."

"Alice- There is no way that I am going to stop hanging out with him. I can't; I can barely go without seeing him for a day, let alone more."

She interjected before I could continue. "I know that you are not going to stop hanging out completely, that isn't what I said at all. Listen dear Bella, geez. I said that you will not hang out with him every day. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, that's the saying. Maybe he will realize what he is missing if you actually follow through with my plan, otherwise you may just find yourself in love with Riley or some other boy and over Mr. Edward Cullen."

I just continued staring at her in shock, but had to admit that her idea didn't sound unbearable. I could stand it, and I know it is what is best for me whether I liked it or not.

"So what do you think?" she asked while giving me her puppy dog pout no one on earth could deny.

"Ok, I agree." She squealed and pulled me into a hug again. "Bella, I just know this is going to work! I can feel it." she said.

After we had finished the torturous conversation, I suggested we do something low key to relax and spend time together. We called Rose up and she came by for a movie marathon. We ended up watching some movies that I picked out, making sure that romance or romantic comedies weren't in the mix. This wasn't the ideal choice for my two best friends, but they didn't argue too much about it, knowing where I was coming from. We giggled and gossiped and did other girly things that I didn't particularly love doing, but enjoyed today because I just couldn't think about boys any more today.

Rose had been filled in on Alice and my plan, and she full heartedly agreed.

"Bella, I think you should text Riley right now. You guys were so cute dancing, and you should have seen Mr. Jealousy raging in the corner when he stole you away," Rose chimed in, after I returned back to my room with a bag of popcorn in the middle of the first movie.

Alice started cracking up, and I threw popcorn at her head to shut her up.

"Bella, she is absolutely right. If you want to drive Edward nuts, go out on a date with Riley. He will freak the hell out! His face was so priceless when he came over and asked you to dance!" Alice giggled.

"Did you see him come back and grab me the second the song was finished? He is way too protective," I said, rolling my eyes.

Alice and Rose shared a knowing look, and I threw more popcorn at them to stop whatever little inside conversation they were having. I knew they were thinking their assumptions that Edward was jealous and not protective, and how stupid I was for not seeing that. But I just knew it wasn't true. Edward had said so himself multiple times.

"Hey Alice, what are you and Jasper doing for your anniversary next week?" I asked, hoping to get the subject off of me.

Rose glared at me, seeing right through my attempt but Alice started yammering about what her plans were, and she didn't stop for the next hour straight. No joke; I found myself not listening and thinking about what the girls had said and decided maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to take Riley up on his offer to take me out. It was a start if nothing else. I was also going to be extremely sure to be honest with him, and seeing how he already knew my Edward issue, it seemed the perfect scenario for me to go out with him rather than someone else.

When Alice was done with her story, I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat when Rose immediately jumped on my case again.

"Nice distraction Bella. Ten points for length of distraction, I have to say I am impressed. You know your audience," she teased.

Alice threw me a fake hurt look, telling me she had known it was a distraction all along, but that she had really wanted to talk about her plans so had let it slide.

"Ok, ok, I just needed a bit of time to think about it. I will text and see if he still wants to take me out."

I took out my phone and sent him a text, feeling nervous about it, but deciding what could it hurt. I didn't really care if I was rejected anyways right?

_Hey Riley, I was wondering if you were still up for hanging out with me sometime. Are you free tomorrow?-Bella_

He shot me a text back a little sooner than I had hoped. Was he waiting by his phone or something? No, he probably was just like every other normal person who carried their phone with them constantly. Just because I didn't do that, doesn't mean everyone else doesn't; I'm just not normal.

_I'd love to Bella. Can I take you to dinner or were you thinking more like a friend thing?-R_

I shook my head, he was certainly not cocky, and I liked that he had doubts just like I always did.

_Dinner sounds great. Pick me up at 7?-B_

_I'll be there, I'm glad you changed your mind. See you tomorrow beautiful __-R_

I blushed, and Alice and Rose demanded the details right away. I showed them the text conversation, and they jumped up and down in excitement for me. I tried to act like I wasn't dreading this, because I honestly wasn't. I just wished I could be happy with the person I really want to be with.

We spent the rest of the night just hanging out until about dinnertime when Charlie came home. I decided to invite the girls to stay for dinner, and they followed me to the kitchen to help me throw something together to eat. I decided on chicken parmesan and began my work cutting and cleaning the chicken while Alice and Rose started boiling the water and followed my instructions on the sauce recipe.

After eating the delicious, I have to say, dinner, the girls said goodbye to my parents and I and headed home.

I caught up on some homework that I hadn't gotten done yet over the busy weekend, and was deeply involved in my calculus problems when I heard the telltale tinkling of Edward throwing rocks at my window.

I rolled my eyes; seriously, the boy couldn't just call me? I smiled to myself though, and all but ran to the window. So much for my avoid Edward plan. I promised myself that I would deny Edward hanging out, but I just had to see him. I missed him already and we hadn't even really started the plan.

I hung my head out and waved for him to come up. He went around to the front door and I heard a knock and Renee letting him in with a small greeting.

When he got in the door, he gave me his bear hug greeting and I reveled in being so close to him. Sighing, I let him go, and went back to sit on my bed.

"What's up Edward? I'm just doing my dreaded calc homework. I guess you already finished your work?"

He gave me his adorable crooked grin, and I almost melted from my acceptance to the plan, deciding I would have to call Rose and tell her that I was out.

"No, I actually didn't have any homework, finished it in study hour on Friday because I knew it would be a busy weekend. I just wanted to stop by and see if you would go out with me tomorrow night? You know, to make up for the wreck of a date I was last night. I am still really sorry and want to make it up to you by taking you to dinner and whatever you want to do after," he said, seeming excited for some reason. His eyes were glowing, and I had a hard time looking away from him.

My heart started pounding irrationally. I knew he just meant to hang out as friends, but hearing him say date like that got me excided for some stupid reason. Then I remembered I was already going out with Riley tomorrow. Stupid Bella, why did you agree to this?

I shook my head with sorrow. "I'm sorry Edward, I have plans tomorrow actually," I said softly, looking into his eyes. He looked disappointed, and then it disappeared suddenly.

"Well tell Jake or Alice or Rose that you will have to reschedule. I'm taking my girl out and that is final!" he said, not discouraged by what I had said anymore.

My heart once again picked up when he said my girl. Stupid, stupid Bella. I avoided his eye contact and didn't respond right away. I could feel him staring at me, wondering why I wasn't responding.

"Actually Edward, my plans aren't with any of them. They're actually with Riley," I said softly, almost a whisper.

Looking up, I blushed when I saw his intense stare.

"Like, a date?" he finally asked me, after what seemed like several minutes.

"Um, yes. Like a date. Please don't get all older brotherly on me Edward. You can't keep doing that to me. If I want to date, I have every right to."

I nodded to myself, finally believing that I deserved to be happy, and if he wasn't going to make me happy, then I would have to find it elsewhere. I didn't want to, but I didn't seem to have much choice.

"Oh, ok." He looked sad and I wondered why.

"Edward, what's wrong? You can still take me out Tuesday, no problems! Is that ok?"

He wasn't looking at me, and seemed to be lost in thought. His forehead was crinkled and he was running a hand through his always disheveled hairdo. When he finally looked up at me, he had a fake smile on his face, but he didn't say anything for another minute, just watching me.

We stayed like this, a silent staring match of sorts, both trying to figure out the other. It was funny because we never had this much trouble sorting out each other's thoughts before the last week or two. I hated how things were changing, and wondered if it was all me doing to changing or if he was as well.

"Bella, I always want you to be happy, and I am really sorry that you felt like I was holding you back before. Is this why you haven't dated? Because of me? I feel horrible, I certainly hope not," he said, concerned.

I rolled my eyes at him and his self blame. He was always doing this, it drove me crazy.

"Edward, I wasn't dating because the one or ones I wanted didn't show any interest back towards me, not because you were overprotective; Stop being so self righteous."

"Alright, so I guess now you found someone you are interested in? Riley? I didn't realize you liked him. I feel stupid now, being so selfish and stealing him away from you last night at the dance, I'm sorry Bella."

"Oh stop it Edward. To answer your question, I am not particularly interested in him yet, but he likes me and I am willing to see how it goes. A girl can't wait around forever for the guy they want to fall in love with them right?" I mumbled.

I blushed furiously when he sat down next to me and stared at me intently again.

"Here we go again with this mystery guy you like. Why won't you tell me, it is driving me crazy Bells," he said his voice eager.

"No Edward, I will never tell, so get over it. Don't you have band practice to get to?" I asked, hoping he would leave and not ask me again about that topic. I might just break and tell him the truth.

"Ok, ok. Fine Bella, I will drop it for today, but I will find out. So Tuesday? Be ready to be treated like royalty," he said. "I can do better than that Riley asshole," I heard him mutter under his breath.

I stared at him in shock, but quickly recovered before he looked at me again. He leaned down and kissed my forehead quickly before leaving.

"Bye Bells," he said softly over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

My heart was pounding loudly in my ears. Edward had never once kissed me on the forehead like that, or even on the cheek or any other friendly kind of kiss. As friendly and hands on we were about our relationship, we had never done more than hug, cuddle or just holding hands. It shocked me, and I wondered to myself where he had gotten the urge for that. I most definitely wasn't complaining.

**End Notes: So, next chapter Bella goes on a date with two guys; should be a good one. Review if you enjoyed, tell me what you liked and/or didn't. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	14. Build me the Moon

**A/N: Hey guys thanks again for reading and for the reviews and alerts! This is a small chapter, but it's pretty fun. Enjoy **

**BPOV**

I was going crazy. Tonight is my date with Riley, and all throughout the school day I have been a nervous wreck. Why? Because this is my first date since forever ago with Jake, and also because I promised Alice I would try my best to see how this goes and not just give up right away on him. I totally wanted to give up already.

After school, I rode home alone in my truck, I had made sure to drive myself to school because I knew I would need the alone time to get my head in order. At lunch, Alice and Rose had not shut up about my date; it was like they were gloating about it. I had an idea that they were doing it on purpose to try and make Edward jealous. Don't think their plan worked though, Edward just sat there not even listening to us seeming to be lost in his own little world. I know because I was watching him out of the corner of my eye every couple minutes or so. I secretly hoped that whatever Alice and Rose were doing was going to work. As much as Alice pretended that she full heartedly wanted me to move on from Edward, I know that whatever her plan was she wasn't being entirely truthful about it.

After lunch in biology Edward had been unusually quiet, so I had nudged him and asked him what was up. He said that he hadn't slept much last night and was really out of it. He never brought up my date with Riley after our conversation last night, and I had a feeling he was still upset about my accusations about him being too protective. I of course didn't bring it up, not wanting to make him think that I was worrying about it too much.

When I pulled out of the school lot I turned on the radio and a song came on by a girl I hadn't heard of. I never listened to the radio much, sticking with my favorites on my iPod. I listened to the lyrics and they totally jumped out at me, correlating to my life almost seamlessly.

_Give me heartache  
that's what you do  
tell me you want me, sick of being used._

I send my heart to you  
but you never care  
you never do.  
So build me up bridges  
Build me the moon  
Tell me you love me  
Tell me you'll love me soon  
Yeah, oh

You didn't know that I cried.  
In my room every night.  
Maybe it's not 'cause of you  
And it's be easier if you needed me too

I waited until the song was over, hoping to hear the artist it was by. It ended up being by Charlotte Sometimes, and I made a mental note to jot her name down and upload that song to my iPod later.

I jumped out of my truck and ran inside, hurrying to take a shower because Alice and Rose were going to be here any second. I knew they were freaking out about how little time I had to get ready, but honestly…why do I need more than three hours to get ready for a date? Was I that hideous?

The girls showed up while I was drying off from my shower, and started scrambling about my room throwing together an outfit and such for me.

"You guys, I am capable of dressing myself, you know this right?" I yelled through the door.

Neither responded, and I just heard Alice say something and Rose giggle, knowing they were making fun of my sense of style. Whatever, I was comfy…

"Here Bella, take these and get dressed. Then come out so we can get you finished. Only…two hours left!" Alice shrieked.

I took the outfit and closed the door, examining it. It looked alright, but really short.

"Alice this is so short! I can't wear this; you have to be kidding me!" I yelled.

Again, they didn't respond, so I just put it on. It honestly wasn't as bad as I expected. It was a charcoal grey cotton shirt top and the bottom was black elastic that clung to my waist and butt. There was a black belt that tied in a bow around the waist as well. (A/n: picture on my profile)

I nervously stepped out and when I did Rose whistled at me. I blushed, and did a little pirouette to show them the full effect.

"Oh Bella, that dress is so flipping cute on you," Rose said.

After getting me completely ready, they shoved me towards the door when they heard the bell ring. I was about to go downstairs when I realized I wasn't wearing shoes.

"Bella, here silly; can't forget the best part!" Alice said, handing me a pair of ankle high black suede booties. They were adorable, even I could admit that.

I ran downstairs after bidding them farewell, knowing they would be waiting for me when I got home. I was lucky my parents didn't mind, they loved my friends.

I opened the door before my mom had a chance to, not wanting her to know about my date and hear the endless questions that were sure to ensue thereafter. Riley stood there, looking quite cute and carrying a handful of lilies. They weren't my favorites, but who cared? This was only my second gift of flowers, and one of them had been by Edward who already knew my favorites before getting them for me.

"Hey Bella," he said confidently. I saw his eyes rake up and down my body, looking pleased. Well at least he liked the dress.

I grabbed the flowers and took them into my room to make Alice or Rose take care of them for me without mom seeing and ran back downstairs.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella, that dress, it's just amazing," he said, causing my blush to deepen.

He took my hand and led me to his car; I made it without tripping at all in the heels. Looking across the street, I saw Jasper and Emmett standing outside Edward's house looking at us so I waved hello. Then Edward came out and when he noticed us, I saw him falter in his steps. He looked me up and down, probably wondering how Alice convinced me to wear this for my date, and looking a little flabbergasted. I shot him a smile and wave and turned back to get in the car with Riley.

I tried really hard not to think of Edward and the look on his face when he saw us, but it was hard. I think Riley noticed, but he chose not to say anything. Glancing over at him I saw his perfectly messy blonde locks in disarray, which again reminded me of that other boy whose hair was always messy without even trying. Riley looked like he worked on his hair to make it messy like this.

He saw me glancing at him, and smiled at me in return.

"So Bella, what made you change your mind on my offer?" Riley asked.

I grimaced, this was one question I had been hoping he wouldn't ask, and here he was first thing asking it. Good think Alice had prepped me with an answer just in case, though I still didn't feel comfortable with it.

"Well, I just decided that I needed to get out more, and you really are a great guy riley, I felt the need to get to know you more, see where things go?" I said, but it came out more like a question. I just prayed and hoped he wouldn't bring up Edward again. I didn't think I could handle that. Looks like god was out to get me tonight…

"What about Cullen?" he asked, giving me a curious stare. Alice hadn't prepped me for this, so I wasn't really sure how to respond. Eventually I looked back up at him and answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What about Edward?" I asked. I didn't even believe myself, but I doubt he knew how to read me well enough to hear the emotions that I was choking back behind that statement.

He just smiled and thankfully let it drop. We ended up at a restaurant called A'Mis pizzeria. It wasn't my favorite, but I didn't mind it. As we ate, we chatted and there were a few awkward first date silences, but we glided right past them. I had a feeling I would end up friends with Riley if nothing else came of this. Hopefully he felt the same way, we got along well enough.

I discovered that we had a shared love of rocky road ice cream, so we headed over to Ben & Jerry's after finishing up with our shared pizza, walking around with our cones and just continuing our chat. After a while I decided it was getting late for a school night, and my parents were probably wondering where the hell I was. I told him I needed to get back home, and he agreed.

On the way home, I received a text from Alice. I blushed immediately when I read what it said, hoping that Riley didn't see me.

_Bella-Kiss him when he drops you off. Even if you aren't smitten with him yet- just do it, trust me. –A_

There was no way I was going to kiss Riley just because Alice told me to. She was absolutely ridiculous.

"What's got you all embarrassed?" Riley teased me. He touched my cheek, but I pulled back. That was Edward's thing. He always felt my blush like that.

Damn it Bella, here you go thinking about Edward once again.

"N-nothing. Just Alice being silly. I had a great time tonight Riley, thanks so much for dinner!" I said, realizing we had reached my driveway. I opened the door before he answered, but he jumped out after me. Geez I was being so rude, I didn't even wait for him to respond. I am way too consumed in thoughts of Edward to be going on dates with other guys. But that is what this date was for, to take my mind off of him, I needed to try a bit harder. Maybe Alice was right and I should try kissing him.

I know that sounds ridiculous to say that I should kiss him just to get my mind off some other boy, but, what the hell may as well give it a shot. Nothing else is working and to be honest, Riley was damn cute and I don't think I would mind kissing him.

I let him walk me to the door, and right before we got to the front porch, he reached up and touched my cheek again. This time I didn't pull away, and he started leaning in slowly towards my lips.

My heart was pounding, but more in a nervous way, not an anticipatory way like it should. He was just brushing his lips against mine when I heard someone clearing their throat from further back on my porch. I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked up to be met with a pair of shining green eyes watching us. He was sitting in the wicker chair on the porch, and I had no idea how I hadn't seen him before that.

He jumped up quickly and started across the yard, but I jumped away from Riley and grabbed his arm. I was kind of peeved that he didn't announce himself sooner, and had let me sit there and almost kiss another guy in front of him. What the hell was he doing in my yard anyways, he knew I had plans with Riley tonight, was he waiting for me to get home?

"Edward, what the hell are you doing over here? Were you waiting for me?" I asked, realizing I sounded a bit more upset than I had thought.

He turned to me, looking really embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to talk to you about something," he mumbled.

"You knew what my plans were tonight, you could have called me you know," I said, trying to soften my voice.

Edward looked at me, and he had that look in his eyes I could never figure out what it meant. Damn this boy, he was going to be the death of me. I saw him look over my shoulder and remembered that Riley was still here. SHIT! I was so damn rude.

"I have to go Edward; I'll talk to you later."

I turned and walked back over to Riley, seeing that he looked pretty pissed at me. He wouldn't meet my eyes, and I grabbed his hand but he just dropped it.

"Bella, I like you, but it is really clear to me that something is going on between you and Cullen. When you figure it out, give me a call. Until then, good luck," he mumbled before turning and walking back to his car.

I was going to figure out what the hell had been so urgent that Edward had waited for me on my porch knowing I was going to be coming home from a date and knowing what usually happens at the end of dates. Did he do this on purpose? Part of his overprotective bullshit to sabotage my relationship with Riley before it even took off? He needed to learn to let me live my own life and date people if I wanted to.

WTF. I was going to kill Edward… or kiss him.

**End Notes: The song included in this chapter is Build the Moon by Charlotte Sometimes. Check her out, she is little known, but so great. She should be huge! **


	15. Can't take my eyes off of you

**A/N: Ha-ha sorry about the teaser chapter last chapter guys. I had to do it, because this chapter is pretty epic. I loved writing it, and I really hope you guys enjoy it as well. Thanks to all my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters aren't mine. I wish. **

**EPOV**

What the hell was I thinking when I decided to wait for Bella to get back from her date tonight to talk to her? Oh yeah, that's right, I wasn't thinking. I had been so pumped to see her and tell her my great news that I had nearly forgotten that she was out with that tool Riley.

I didn't really forget, but I thought that since it was the first date, and it seemed Bella hardly liked Riley that he would just drop her off and she would be pleasantly surprised to see me sitting there waiting for her. Instead, I was greeted to that douche touching Bella all delicate and whispering sweet bullshit in her ears. It got kind of awkward for me so I made my presence known before things got out of hand. Honestly, I know that I shouldn't have even been there, I felt like a complete idiot after the fact. Bella looked kind of pissed at me for ruining her kiss, but I was pretty happy that I had ruined it, even if it made Bella unhappy. It kind of made me upset that she was bothered by the fact that she had missed out on her kiss, I guess she like him more than she let on. Was this her mystery crush? It couldn't be could it; she had just met him, or so I thought.

I hate when she isn't happy, it's the worst thing ever for me, but I don't want her to be happy with him. I know that is completely selfish of me, but yeah. Riley is nice enough, but I didn't feel that he really wanted Bella for all the wonderful things she is, instead seeing her as an easy hookup. She was a beautiful girl and I really had to watch the guys she attracted.

Anyways, when Bella had told me that she was going to go out on a date with Riley, I had been extremely disappointed. I didn't want her going on a date with him at all, but couldn't exactly explain why. Ok, maybe I was jealous. I had this whole special night planned for her and I and he just swooped in and stole it from me before I knew what was happening. At least I still got tomorrow, if Bella wasn't so mad at me that she canceled.

I really hoped she would call me after Riley left, and at that thought I jumped up and went to my window to see if they were still out there. I hoped I wouldn't catch them making out, the thought made me sick to my stomach. I would probably jump up and go punch him out or something if he kissed her. Gosh, what the hell was wrong with me lately; Bella certainly had every right and deserved to have guys kissing her constantly.

I saw that Bella was sitting on her porch with her head in her hands and she was alone. I wondered what had happened to Riley and if he was pissed at me. He most definitely probably was, and I really couldn't blame him. If it had been reversed I would have kicked his ass for interrupting my moment like that. Again, I felt incredibly guilty for what had happened and sat back down trying to think of something to do that would fix this situation. My phone started ringing and I hurriedly picked it up, getting butterflies in my stomach when I saw it was Bella. Why am I so nervous to talk to her right now, I wondered.

"Edward, you need to let me in this house right now. We need to have a serious talk. NOW!" she screamed at me through the phone.

I jumped up and ran back to the window, seeing her pace back and forth on my front porch. My heart jumped into my throat and started hammering like crazy. Why was she so angry? Did she really like Riley that much and was mad that I had ruined her chances with him? Why did that bother me so much anyways?

"Ok Bells, I'll be right down, take a chill pill," I snapped before throwing my phone down on the bed and running down the stairs. My mom heard all the ruckus and popped her head out the door as I let Bella in. Bella was giving me a murderous stare but as soon as she saw my mom her face turned into an angelic smile.

"Hello Esme, great seeing you! It's been awhile. Hope I didn't wake you up," she said, sincerity dripping from her voice. She was so good at the innocent Bella look.

"Oh, hello Bella dear. You didn't wake me, I just heard Edward yelling and was wondering if everything was ok," she said, smiling sweetly at Bella before turning to me and giving me a stern look. "Edward, are you being mean to Bella?" she asked me.

I scowled at her and rolled my eyes. These two always ganged up on me like this and it was quite annoying, but I secretly loved the fact that Bella and my mom got along so great.

"Yes mom, I'm being a complete and total jerk to her, just look at her she is about to start crying," I said sarcastically before leading Bella into my room and shutting the door. I heard Bella sigh and say goodnight to my mom before she entered.

She turned to me, giving me her best 'I hate you' look. She didn't mean it, I could see right through her act. She was curious as to what I wanted more than anything. My shoulders eased when I realized this.

"Edward, what the hell were you doing waiting for me like that? That was completely inappropriate, not to mention awkward for all parties involved," she reamed into me.

"Bella I just wanted to talk to you, I was really excited about something that I wanted to share with you," I said. She gave me a dubious look and continued her rant.

"Edward, you knew that I was on a date, why the hell would you wait for me on my front porch. I think you knew what you were doing didn't you? Is this another form of you being the overprotective older brother to me?" she asked. I could tell she wasn't sure she really believed that, but said it more to piss me off than anything else. And piss me off it did.

"What the fuck Bella? There is no way in hell I was trying to 'protect' you from Riley by waiting on your porch. I would never do that! What the hell made you think that?" I fumed. Ok maybe it was my seriously creepy move actually doing just that… but I was just waiting to talk to her, seriously.

And I didn't want her to kiss him, but she didn't need to hear that.

She looked at me, wondering with her eyes if I was telling the truth. Too bad for her I was much better at hiding my feelings from her than she was from me. I didn't need her asking me why I didn't want her kissing or dating Riley when I wasn't completely sure of the reason myself. She finished her examination and decided that I must be telling the truth. Either that or she was letting it slide.

"Ok Edward, I will choose to believe you, though I am not really sure I do this time. You are a much better liar than I am," she said, taking the thoughts right out of my head. She amazed me sometimes in her ability to do that. "But what was so urgent that you had to come wait for me like that?"

I started grinning uncontrollably and before I knew I was doing it, I had picked her up and spun her around in a circle before setting her back down, still holding her close to me in my arms and beaming down at her. "Bella, Eclipse was selected for a tryout for Coachella next year! We fly out to L.A. Wednesday and come back this weekend! Can you believe it?" I asked her, still in wonder myself.

Every year, there is this huge music festival with amazing bands from all over the country that came together to play, kind of like Lollapalooza in Chicago, or Rothbury music festival, but it was held in Los Angeles, California. They always had an amateur band stage for new bands that were selected, and it was very prestigious to be nominated even because record labels came out and scouted for new talent from this amateur stage. It was an excellent opportunity for us, because even if we didn't make it to play the actual festival, scouts still showed up to the tryouts and if they liked what they saw, they would offer you spots at smaller festivals or even hook you up with a management team that could land you awesome gigs throughout the state of California.

"Oh my gosh Edward, are you serious?" she screamed, hugging me as we both jumped up and down.

"Yeah Bells, apparently some guy was in town that runs the search for the amateur acts and saw us last weekend at the show we played and decided we were worth a shot!"

"Wow, I can't believe it. When are you leaving? Your parents are ok with you missing school? I wish I could come!"

We leave Wednesday morning, and yes my parents are ok with it are you crazy? They understand what an awesome opportunity this is for us. I wish you could go so badly, I don't want to leave without you. I'll miss you too much." I looked down at her, and felt such a strong emotion as I held her close to me and saw how happy she was. At that moment, I really didn't want to ever let her go.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and gradually let her go. She seemed as disappointed as I was at the loss of contact, so I quickly grabbed her again and spun her around in another circle. When I set her down I kissed her forehead, and saw her blush.

I realized what I had done, and felt kind of weird about it but was too happy to care at the moment.

"So Bella, we still get to have our night together tomorrow. Are you ready?" I asked happily.

She smiled up at me and nodded yes. "Will you tell me what you have planned? She asked, never one for surprises.

"You know better than to ask that question silly Bella. I love surprising you, and tomorrow is even more surprises that usual. Better get your mind busy thinking what I could possibly be up to," I said, letting her go again.

Lately, I had to remind myself what was appropriate and what wasn't between the two of us. Holding Bella like she was everything to me certainly wasn't appropriate and I was sure she didn't want me to do so, nor was kissing her forehead which I had taken to doing the past couple days. Bella didn't seem to mind really though, or she was pretending she didn't. I decided that I was going to have some serious thinking to do tonight after she left to figure out what the hell I was doing with Bella lately. Everything seemed different now, ever since the night of the dance, and I couldn't figure out why. It was a good different though. For now though, I simply wanted to relish in the fact that she was here, we weren't arguing like we seemed to have done a lot lately, and were both really happy.

"I hereby challenge you, Bella Swan, to a game of Mario Kart. Are you in?"

"It's so much better when everyone is in, are you in?" Bella sang the Incubus song teasingly, nodding her head and giggling at me. She was so freaking cute. I ran up to her and tickled her until she fell back onto my bed, still tickling her until she started shouting. I didn't want to wake up my parents again.

"Well Bella, if I get this gig, just think about it. Incubus has played the last four Coachella's. I bet I could hook you up with Brandon Boyd, I'm sure he'd like you," I teased her, just inches from her face. She giggled again and blushed, and I laughed at her.

I eased myself back up and went to start the game. We started playing, and I started cheating almost immediately, nudging my arm against hers to mess her up. She smacked me upside the head and pushed me back, so hard that I fell off the bed with a loud clang.

"Oh," I said before looking up at her on the bed and seeing her laughing hysterically at me. I started laughing too, not really hurt and went back onto the bed to grab my remote and trying to get back into the game. It was too late though, and she beat me miserably.

"Hah!" she yelled. "I beat you Cullen. You are mine for one truth or dare. Which will it be?"

"You are such a cheater," I mumbled, always the sore loser. I thought about it, which did I want? I decided on dare, not wanting her to ask me something that I needed more time to take into consideration.

"Dare," I said. She raised her eyebrows at me, obviously expecting me to say truth like I normally did. I wasn't usually much for dares, and there wasn't much that Bella didn't know about me and the same with her. We usually picked truth to try and dig up dark hidden secrets of one another, and sometimes we hit the jackpot, but most times we came up empty handed and ended up hearing something we already knew about each other.

"Ok," she said, putting her hand to her lip and tapping it, pretending to think hard. I saw her face light up in excitement when she came up with something.

"I, Bella Swan, dare you, Edward Anthony Cullen, dare you to make gay advances to Emmett all day tomorrow during school. It will be hilarious!" she said.

I scowled at her, but then thought about it and decided it would indeed be hilarious. I started laughing with her, and we just laughed and talked for a while longer before looking at the clock and seeing it was past midnight. I hugged her goodnight and watched out my window to ensure that she got home safely.

The next day I decided to go over and get Bella, wanting her to ride to school with me so she could see my first advances on Emmett as soon as we walked up.

We arrived and parked next to Emmett's jeep, and saw him standing in front of it, waiting for the rest of our group to show up like we always did. I walked over to him, throwing Bella a wink over my shoulder, and put my arm around him. He seemed a little taken aback, but didn't say anything. I guess it wasn't that weird for a guy to do that to a friend. I would have to take it a bit further. I ran my hand down his back slowly and watched as he jumped ten feet in the air and pushed me away from him.

"What the hell Edward, I am not some chick that you can do that to," he yelled, giving me a dirty look. I looked around innocently and saw people looking at us, seeing Bella biting her lip and turning the other way to hide her laughter. I was good at dares, and never let on that I was up to something, so I easily held in my giggles and looked at Emmett like he was crazy and then walked away pulling Bella with me. I looked over my shoulder from a distance and saw Emmett still looking after us with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Edward, that was fantastic. Even if you get no more digs in, at least that was a success," Bella said laughing.

I smiled hugely, glad that she had appreciated the stunt. We went our separate ways, but at lunch met back up again, and I though long and hard about what I should do to Emmett this time. It had to be subtle so that he wouldn't catch on too quickly. When I went through the food line, I decided to buy one of the heart shaped cakes and give it to him.

When I got to the table, I gave Emmett the cake and put my hand over his, gazing into his eyes for a few seconds longer than I ever would normally. It kind of freaked me out, but I was a good actor.

Bella snorted involuntarily and I turned to her giving her a glare. Emmett shrieked like a girl and told me to get the fuck off of him.

"What the fuck is your deal today Cullen?" he asked me, looking at me skeptically. Alice and Rose were watching us curiously. It was Rose who ruined it.

"Wait a second," she said, glancing between me and Bella, who was still silently laughing. "This is one of your stupid dares you guys are doing isn't it?" Rose asked.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, pissed that she had ruined it so soon. The entire table erupted in laughter though, and that made me laugh as Emmett glared at me and Bella. Soon enough though he was laughing with us, and his boom attracted more looks at our table.

When school was over, I hurried to Bella's locker, wanting to get home and prepare the last few things I needed to do for tonight. I had to make this great after screwing up the dance, also because I wouldn't see her for a few days and I wanted something great to be the last time we saw each other.

When I got to her locker, Bella told me that she was riding home with Alice because she needed help with something. It was obvious to me that Alice was planning on dressing Bella up for tonight, and I was glad, because she always made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

I bid her goodbye and hurried home, ready for the night to start.

**BPOV**

Today has been a great day so far, and I was laughing practically all day. I was quite proud of my dare, and proud of Edward for how great he had pulled it off. I was so excited about getting to spend quality time with him, and was super happy for him and the other guys that they were getting this amazing opportunity.

Alice and Rose came straight home with me, all of us riding in Rose's BMW. They helped me into the dress I was going to wear tonight. It was a maroon and black striped form fitting dress with a scoop neck. The back was my favorite though, there was four cut outs, and tied together with bows that bared some skin on my back that even I admitted was hella sexy. Maybe I was getting better at detereming sexy vs. librarian fashion. And I don't mean sexy librarian fashion, I mean nerdy librarian.

The girls told me to call them when I got home, but I couldn't imagine why. It was just a night out with my best friend, not like a date or anything. They seemed to think differently though, so I let them have their fun.

After last night's events, they seemed all too convinced that Edward's actions had just clarified his jealousy towards other guys being with me. I had to admit that maybe they were right; that is until I heard the real explanation as to why Edward was waiting for me on my porch. I would have done the same thing!

The bell rang, and I heard my mom answer it. Of course I didn't care that she answered this time because it wasn't a date.

"Oh Bella, there is an extremely handsome boy waiting at the door for you saying he is taking you out for the night. He even has flowers," she yelled up to me.

I rolled my eyes at my mom's behavior, but my stomach got butterflies when I heard that Edward had gotten me flowers again! How sweet is he?

"Bella what the hell are you going to do with all these flowers," Rose asked me. I laughed.

"You can take the lilies Alice, I know you love lilies. And I really don't want to be reminded of the horrendous end to last night."

She beamed at me, and they both wished me a good night. I smiled and ambled down the stairs, tripping on the last step only to be caught in some strong arms that held me up and righted me.

I looked up and saw they belonged to Edward, and blushed as I smiled up at him.

"Bella, you look beautiful as always," he said, smiling his crooked smile at me.

I blushed further, earning a curious glance from Renee as she glanced from me to Edward. I looked away from her carefully; maybe I would have questions to answer later…

Renee took the flowers for me, and I let Edward lead me outside towards his Volvo.

"So can you tell me yet?" I asked, as we got inside and buckled up.

"No Bella, you can ask all you want, it just won't work," he smiled down at me.

We chatted easily as we made our way to wherever we were going. I tried to look outside to keep an eye on where we may be headed, but Edward did a fantastic job of keeping me distracted and I didn't even notice that we had made our way to the school parking lot.

I turned to him, really confused as to why we would be at school for our night out.

"Did you forget something in your locker that you need or something?" I asked.

He grinned at me again and shook his head no. he walked around and opened my door for me, and I followed him holding his hand as he led me to the side entrance. I noticed that he kept glancing around, seeming kind of anxious, like he was keeping a lookout for people who may see us. I realized then that he planned on sneaking us into the school and didn't want to get caught.

I instantly yanked his hand and tried to stop him. "No way Edward, we can't sneak into school are you crazy? How will we even get in anyways, and what is so great about sneaking into a school?" I asked him. I was really confused now.

Edward just continued smiling at me, pulling out a set of keys from his pocket.

"Where the hell did you get those Edward?" I hissed, not really happy that he was about to break us into the school.

"That is for me to know and you to wonder about relentlessly, because I am just not going to tell you."

I scowled at him, but got kind of excited as we entered the school from the side entrance. He was playing like a spy and having us peek around every corner and run down certain hallways. It was a blast, and we were laughing and trying to keep quiet all at the same time. I never knew I could have this much fun at school, I thought. Of course, I knew I could have fun with Edward pretty much anywhere.

Finally, we ended up in the fine arts room where all the acting classes and art classes took place. Edward told me to wait outside the door while he went inside and got something. I got nervous at that point, not wanting to be left out in the hall alone in case some janitor or someone walked by. It only took a moment though, and Edward was back. He came out, closing the door behind him and looking at me with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Did you get what you needed? What are we doing here Edward?" I asked, still confused. Then my vision went dark, and I realized that Edward had put his hands over my eyes.

I felt his breath in my ear as he leaned over my shoulder and whispered to me. "Just be quiet Bella, and let me lead you. Just walk straight ahead and I'll make sure you don't walk into anything, I promise." I got shivers when I realized how close he was, and I knew he felt it. I didn't have time to contemplate or worry about that too much though, because he let go of my eyes and what I saw took my breath away.

I had no idea how he had done it, but he had turned on some awesome projector so that it looked like stars were shining all over the room, creating a perfect amount of light in the dark room. There was a blanket set up with some food on it for us to eat, as well as a bottle of sparkling grape juice.

I felt tears in my eyes as I saw all that he had done for me to make me happy. He was the most amazing friend in the world. I didn't briefly wonder if this was a bit much for a friend to do for another friend, and considered the possibilities, but didn't think about it for long because Edward was watching me, gauging my reaction.

He actually looked nervous, and it was adorable!

"Oh Edward, why did you do all this for me? I mean, this is like something a boyfriend would do for their girlfriend," I gushed.

I saw that his reaction to that was a bit terrified, so I quickly added on. "I mean, it's so amazing, I don't deserve something like that from you," I mumbled, not knowing what to say or even think. Was it possible that Edward as starting to feel for me what I felt for him? No, he just wanted to make me feel special after what he made me feel the other night, I'm positive.

"Bella, I just wanted to make you realize that you do deserve this. You deserve this and so much more, and I am really sorry I made you feel like a useless hookup the other night, I hope you have forgiven me," he said softly, gazing down at me hopefully.

I wrapped him in a hug, and whispered in his ear. "Of course you are forgiven Edward. This is so amazing, you went too far!" I said, still gushing over the incredible romantics of what he had planned. "Some girl is going to be extremely lucky someday with you Edward. This is the most romantic night of my life, is that pathetic?" I asked. I blushed, realizing what I had asked him and hoped he didn't read too much into it.

He grinned at me and shook his head. "Nope, not pathetic. It is pretty romantic isn't it? I'm so romantic!" he said. I laughed at his self compliments and shook my head.

"Yes, yes you are Edward. Should we eat?"

He nodded and pulled me down on the blanket with him, pouring us each a glass of grape juice and giving me some food. He broke out his iPod and put on Damien Rice songs, further adding to the romance.

After eating, we just lay back on the blanket and watched the 'stars' float around the room. We were pretty silent, just enjoying lying and being with each other before he had to leave.

The song, 'The Blower's Daughter' came on and Edward turned to me. We just gazed into each other's eyes as we listened to the song.

_And so it is  
Just like you said it would be  
Life goes easy on me  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
No hero in her sky_

My stomach was in butterflies as we lay and just stared at each other. There was some serious energy between us, and I knew I wasn't imagining it. This felt so real and so perfect, like this was exactly where both of us were supposed to be at that moment.

The chorus came on, and he pulled me closer to him until we were just inches apart.

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes..._

_And so it is  
Just like you said it should be  
We'll both forget the breeze  
Most of the time  
And so it is  
The colder water  
The blower's daughter  
The pupil in denial_

And then came the last chorus, and I was shocked beyond words when Edward started singing softly to me.

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind...  
My mind...my mind..._

Surely, he just felt like singing along, not actually meaning what he was singing to me? I wondered to myself about this as he held me close.

After the song ended, he pulled me closer still, and whispered in my ear. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I blushed, and cuddled into his chest, smiling so hard that I was sure I was going to break my face apart.

I never wanted this to end, but it did soon enough. It was still a school night, and I needed to get to bed as well as Edward for his flight in the morning with the guys.

When we arrived at my door, he gave me a huge hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella," he said softly, still holding me close.

"Me too, I want so badly to go, but I know my parents would never allow that. Good luck and have so much fun. Call me every second you can! I mean it Cullen!" I threatened jokingly. I was holding back tears and thought about how irrational I was being.

We were only going to be separated for like six days, it wasn't that big of a deal. But after the amazingly awesome night he and I had just shared, I was more in love with him than ever before.

When we said our final goodbyes, my stomach sank as I realized just how much further in love with him I was after seeing how incredibly amazing he could be for the girl he chose to give his love to. I was insanely jealous of a girl that didn't even exist yet, or at least not to my knowledge. I wanted that girl to be me. Again, I cried myself to sleep that night, but dreamt amazing dreams where Edward held me and kissed me for as long as I desired.

**End Notes: This chapter was my favorite so far! A long one too. I got the idea for the romantic date by something my amazing boyfriend did for me when we first started dating. **** He really did sneak me into a school for a romantic picnic. Hope you enjoyed reading this! Review if you get a chance please.**


	16. Goin to California

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and thanks to everyone who added my story to their alerts! I really appreciate it, I never thought anyone would read my silly little story. Sorry for the long time between this and the last update, I have been busy with a new job I just started. Hope you enjoy, and if you will, please find time to review. Thanks!**

**EPOV**

I totally didn't sleep that night. After dropping Bella off and saying goodbye to her I lay awake wondering what the hell I was doing with her. Last night pretty much had blurred the lines of friendship and something more between us, and the whole reason it happened was because of me. What did that mean? I hadn't intended for it to turn into what it had ended up being, I had just wanted to take Bella out for dinner to make up for the horrendous almost drunken kiss at homecoming. I was messing up left and right with her and I didn't know why.

Yeah, last night had been incredibly romantic, and that was really strange because it was Bella and me, not some girl I wanted to actually date. It seemed almost as if Bella wanted to be with me as more than a friend after last night. That thought had occurred to me after a bit of lying down last night attempting to sleep. This was the thought that had kept me up for the rest of the night sleepless. Was Bella into me? Was I her secret crush that she couldn't tell me about for unknown reasons that had driven me insane? It all made sense it if was true, why Bella was hiding things from me, why things seemed different between us. I had laid awake the rest of the night feeling like the world's biggest douche bag for creating tonight if Bella really was into me in that way, because now she probably thought that I felt that way about her which isn't true, right? God, should I talk to the guys about this? I am so confused. Maybe I _am _starting to have feelings for her in that way. Why the hell else would I have done all that stuff for her, because that sure as hell wasn't something that had ever crossed my mind to do with any of my past dates or girlfriends.

I was too tired to sort through that shit right now though, especially with Emmett yelling at me to hurry up and get my bags in his car before we missed our flight. Besides, I was so freaking pumped about this opportunity I could barely think about anything else. Besides Bella.

"Edward stop thinking googly thoughts and get your ass in the car right now!" Emmett screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, but wondered if I was that transparent. Could he really tell I was reminiscing about my night last night, staring into Bella's chocolate eyes and never wanting to look into any other girl's eyes ever again? Did I really just think that? Gah, something was going on, and it was driving me insane. What did I want? Was I just attracted to her and wanting to hook up with her or did I really want to be with her? I know for a fact I was finding myself attracted to her way more intensely after that night at homecoming. Alice had done magic on her and I hadn't seen Bella in the same light since. Ok, stop. More important things to worry about right now, like making it to the airport and becoming a rock star!

"I'm coming dude, and I am not thinking googly thoughts. What the hell are you talking about?" I grumbled.

"Oh whatever Edward, we know you were with Bella last night, and we know what happened. You totally like her, just admit it to yourself and everything will be way easier for everyone," Jasper said as he threw my bag into the trunk after grabbing it from me.

I just stood there and stared at them, before they pushed me into the jeep. They both laughed at my expression, and I glared at them.

"What the hell man. What do you mean you know what happened?"

"Yeah, Alice was over Bella's last night when she got home, and she told her all about it and of course my woman can't keep anything from me so she spilled the beans to me. Never knew you were such a romantic guy, Cullen," he smirked but gave me a knowing look. I know for a fact he was super romantic with Alice and had no room to give me shit, except for the fact that Bella was my best friend, not my girlfriend. And I was pulling shit like this why?

"Ok, so I made a nice night for Bella, what is the harm in that? Yeah, it maybe turned a little more romantic than I had intended, but that Damien Rice is a romantic son of a bitch. Cant listen to him without feeling romantic, right?" I mumbled, giving excuses left and right to cover myself. Whenever I so much as looked at Bella a few seconds too long they gave me shit. I knew they saw through me, maybe they always had. Had I always had repressed feelings for Bella? I shook my head to clear that thought, because it couldn't be true.

"You wanna bet?" Emmett said, laughing ridiculously loud as we pulled out of the driveway. He grabbed his iPod and put on some Damien Rice. Both he and Jasper turned to me in the backseat and started crooning the lyrics to me, and it most certainly wasn't romantic. I cringed and hit both of them upside the head before succumbing to laughter with the idiots.

"Ok, point taken, but under those circumstances last night, Damien Rice made things exponentially more romantic. I didn't _try_ to do it, I swear!" I said, sounding pathetic to my own ears.

Emmett kept wailing the song but Jasper turned to me seriously. "Edward loves Bel-la, Edward loves Bel-la," he sang to me, his face breaking into a huge grin.

I just grinned back at him and smacked him again, deciding to drop it.

We spent the rest of the ride to the airport pumping each other up. We were running late by the time we got there, so we practically ran all the way to the terminal like some scene out of a movie, with us tripping over each other's bags and Emmett falling dramatically to the floor before we finally made it. After boarding the plane and finding our seats, we started discussing the itinerary for the auditions.

"Ok, so it looks like when we land tonight, there is a welcome dinner where we meet the other nineteen bands that are nominated. So twenty bands all together and only two spots awarded to play at Coachella," I said, always the Debbie downer.

"Dude, we can do it. That is eighteen bands we have to make look like amateurs so we can score that spot!" Emmett boomed. People were looking at us, but I didn't care. Me and Jasper fist pumped Em and we all shouted our 'yeahs!'

"Ok, after the welcome dinner, we are supposed to just chill and get to know other bands and there are rooms set up for rehearsals if bands want extra rehearsal time. I say we do a little schmoozing, because you know networking is the way to get anywhere in this business, then we can get some more rehearsals in."

The guys nodded in response and I continued. "Tomorrow morning is where we meet with the recruiter and play for him. They are going to give us advice, tell us what they think we need to work on and so forth. Then we have the rest of the day to sightsee or rehearse more, which sounds amazing. I have always wanted to see Los Angeles!" I said excitedly.

"Hell yeah, let's go to the beach!" Emmett shouted. We rolled our eyes but agreed with him.

"We should go to Rodeo Dr. just to piss Alice off," I said, throwing a glance at Jasper. Emmett started laughing with me, while Jasper just shook his head. I knew Alice would go nuts if she found out we went to one of the world's most famous shopping centers without her.

"No way guys, I won't get any for months if she finds out we did that," he said, though he still looked amused at the idea.

"Ok, back to the schedule. Friday we have free time during the day then that night is the auditions, we have the opportunity to see all the other band's auditions as well. Its sort of set up as a concert in itself so there will be a crowd to feed off. We always do better with a big crowd," I said, beaming. I was so excited for this. Just one person I wish could be there with me.

We all just relaxed and looked out the window the rest of the flight. When we landed, I got super excited and pulled out my phone to make a call. The first person I called was my mother, only because I thought it would look pathetic if Bella was the first person I called when I landed. After a quick conversation, she let me go, as if she sensed my urgency to get off. I dialed her phone number and waited for the call to be sent.

When the call went to voicemail my stomach fell in disappointment. I had really wanted to hear her voice, but then I realized it was only 12:30pm and she was still in school. There was no way she could answer my call, not like she was ignoring me. I decided to leave a voicemail.

"Hey Bells, wish I could hear your voice right now. As excited as I am to be here, it's just not the same without you. Miss you; call me as soon as you step out of school."

I flipped my phone shut, and joined the others as they went to grab their bags off the baggage claim. I saw that both were on their phones as well, probably leaving voicemails for Alice and Rose. Once we all got our bags, we hailed a cab and booked it to the exit. We were way too ready to get to the hotel and check in.

When the cab pulled up to the hotel, we saw that the Coachella people really had gone all out. The hotel was a high riser that looked out over the beach and pier, the view was absolutely gorgeous. There were palm trees littering the front entryway and even in the lobby. The weather was sunny and beautiful, quite a contrast to the constant doom and gloom of Forks. We all stood in front of the place with our mouths open wide, not believing our luck. I was the first one to snap out of the stupor we were in and dragged the two others inside with me.

I went up to the concierge, a pretty young woman with bleach blonde hair and skin that you could tell was naturally tanned, unlike the girls from Forks. She smiled at me and raked her eyes from my head to toes and back up to meet my eyes. "Hi, Welcome to the Santa Monica Beach Hotel my name is Maria, how can I help you?"

I flashed her my friendliest smile as well, and greeted her. "Hi Maria, we're here with the Coachella team, we're Eclipse?" I said.

"Oh yes," she said, pulling out a clipboard. She picked up the phone and dialed a number on speed dial. "Hello Charlotte, we have another new arrival. Yes, their name is Eclipse. Ok, thanks!" she hung up the phone and turned back to me.

"Ok guys, Charlotte, Coachella's event planner, will be down to meet you guys in just a moment. Feel free to check out the lobby or have a seat. Can I get you guys a water or soda?" she asked, glancing at the other guys before looking back at me, her eyes once again traveling down my body and smiling in appreciation.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes because she was pretty hot, and she may be fun to hang out with later. "Thanks Maria, I think we are good though," I said.

We all took a seat on the fancy couches in the lobby, but we didn't wait long. We heard her heels clicking before we actually saw the tiny little blonde woman. She almost looked like Alice, but with short cropped icy blonde hair rather than black spiky hair. She was adorable, with sharp features and big ice blue eyes. She wore a wireless phone piece in her ear and was talking into it as she came up to meet us.

"Hello boys, you must be Eclipse?" she asked. We nodded and each took turns shaking her hand.

"It's great to meet you guys, I'm Charlotte and I will be your go-to girl for this trip. Follow me and I'll show you up to your rooms and get you all your information," she said, smiling at us in turn.

We all followed her to the elevator and ended up on the 14th floor in a room facing out to the ocean.

"This is your room, and I have laid out another copy of the itinerary and a guidebook that we made up for everyone. Please take the next couple hours to relax and we will see you down in Conference room B for the welcome ball. Have fun and let me know if you have questions. My cell number is in the packet," she said, waving her hand towards the bed. We all thanked her and I immediately went over to the window to check out the view.

We spent the next couple hours just unpacking and checking out the itinerary again to make sure we didn't miss anything. I kept checking my phone, telling myself I was just checking for random texts, but I knew I was checking to see if Bella called back yet. When 3pm hit and she still hadn't called, I started flipping out wondering why not. Had I freaked her out last night with all that crap? What was I thinking earlier thinking that Bella may be into me? She so obviously wasn't. I think she liked Riley still; she was probably out with him that is why she isn't calling me. I thought she said she would miss me and be waiting for my calls though? Jeez, when did I turn into an insecure twelve year old girl, I wondered to myself. I tried in vain to stop thinking about Bella not calling while flipping aimlessly through the television channels not stopping long enough to see what was on. I was pretty sure I was driving Emmett and Jasper nuts.

By the time 6pm rolled around, Emmett had been complaining about how hungry he was for hours, and Jasper and I were desperate to shut him up. We dressed in nice but casual clothes and scurried to the lobby to find conference room B. I decided that I wasn't going to think once about Bella tonight, and decided to leave my phone in the room just for good riddance.

When we got inside the conference room the first thing I noticed was how many people there were. Twenty bands with three or more people in them added up to a lot of people. The second thing I noticed was that there were a lot of chicks. Guess a lot of the bands had female members, which for some reason I hadn't been expecting. We got a few looks as we entered from some good looking girls walking by. We went over to the table to check in and find our table number. This whole ordeal reminded me of a wedding reception, where we had to find our table number and figure out where we would be spending our night and with which random strangers we'd be sharing our table.

"Hey we're Eclipse, which table are we at," Jasper said to the guy behind the table.

"Ah, here you guys are, table number 6, sharing with Denali. You'll enjoy them," he said with a wink.

"Wonder what that means," I mumbled as we walked away in search of table 6. Jasper and Emmett just shrugged, taking in their surroundings. Emmett nudged me and I turned to him.

"Eddy, I think I know what he meant. Look who's seated at table 6," he said, pointing over to the nearest table. I looked over and saw three of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. They must be Denali, which meant they were an all girl band. Interesting, I thought.

"Oh, wow, they are absolutely gorgeous. What did we do to get so lucky?" I asked.

"You mean what did _you _do to get so lucky, Emmett and I are happily taken, so they are all yours. Although, I think you are practically taken too; taken with Bella," Jasper said, punching me in the arm.

"Shut up man, how many times do I have to tell you, Bella is _my friend. _ Nothing more and nothing less. DROP IT!" I shouted, maybe a bit too loud. I was really getting frustrated and I didn't want to think about Bella right now. I was too confused on my attraction to her and what it meant, and this trip was supposed to be fun, not me worrying about something stupid like that.

"Sorry dude, just messing with you. I'll drop it ok," he said, looking seriously sorry for hitting my nerves.

We made our way to the table and I took in the girl's appearances as we went. One was a deep brunette with an olive complexion, the next a white blonde with striking green eyes, and lastly was another blonde with yellow blonde stick straight hair and bright blue, almost violet eyes.

"Well hello ladies, you must be Denali, we are Eclipse," Emmett said, smirking down at the girls. They all laughed at Emmett's raucousness and smiled at us. The yellow blonde girl began the introductions.

"Hello to you too boys, I am Kate Denali, and this is my sister Irina," she said, pointing to the white blonde girl sitting to her left. "And this gorgeous woman over here is Carmen, she is practically a sister. And you guys are?" she asked.

I stepped forward, looking right at the brunette as I spoke. "I'm Edward, and this is Jasper and Emmett. Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies," I said, reaching my hand out to Carmen, then the other two in turn. What can I say, I've always favored brunettes and this girl was unbelievably hot.

We sat down and began small talk getting to know the girls while dinner was served to us. The food was pretty much amazing, and we were having a blast with Denali.

"So what do you ladies say we check out the hot tub after dinner?" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows. Don't you worry; him and Jasper had already proclaimed themselves happily taken, so he wasn't hitting on the girls, just trying to have some fun. It turned out that two of the girls were single; Carmen and Kate, while Irina had a boyfriend back home in Oregon where they were from. I was kind of pleased to find out Carmen was single, if for nothing else than to have a little fun and get my mind off my problems at home. Bella wasn't a problem, but my weird and fast growing attraction to her was. If I could hook up with Carmen or even Kate if Carmen wasn't down, then maybe I could ease this stupid attraction down to nothing. It was probably just my hormones anyways. I mean, I hadn't had a girlfriend in over a year, or even hooked up with anyone besides Tanya at that party.

You are probably wondering what happened with the whole Tanya situation. To be honest, I haven't talked to her since that night we played flashlight tag in the park. Its not that I wasn't interested in her or that I wasn't attracted to her, because I was. I just hadn't been in the mood for random hookups lately. I mean, I don't hook up randomly a lot, but it has happened two or three times in my life. Not something I'm proud of, but it happens; I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect.

"That sure sounds like fun, good thing we brought our bathing suits, huh girls?" Kate said, giving me a sexy look that I wasn't sure I liked.

"Yeah, lucky us," Carmen said, also giving me a look that I rather enjoyed. Carmen and I had talked and she seemed like a sweet girl, she was the bassist for the band, and I just was way more attracted to her.

"So it's settled, meet us in the Jacuzzi in an hour?" I asked, still not breaking eye contact with Carmen.

"We'll see you there boys," Kate said. She seemed to be in charge of the other girls, leading them away to get ready.

"Oh god Edward, you and brunette are making me sick with all the looks man," Emmett sighed at me.

"She's fucking hot man, and maybe this will get you guys to admit that I'm not into Bella. Would I be trying to hook up with that insanely hot girl if I was?" I asked, kind of asking myself as well.

"Edward, don't just hook up with her to prove something to us or yourself," Jasper said. Damn him, he always knew my heart, always knew my exact intentions.

"I'm not doing any such thing. I am just a single dude on vacation, and if there happens to be a single girl that wants me, then why not?" I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Well whatever, I guess lets head over there," Jasper said, obviously not believing me but letting me make my own bed.

And so we headed up to our room to get ready.

**End Notes: Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	17. Chocolate eyes

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between chapters people. I have a new job that is taking up a lot of my time. I promise next time I wont make you wait as long. I am also thinking of a new story that I want to start, so I will keep you updated on that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but thanks for thinking so.**

_putting on my power, righteous as a rose  
dynamite the mountain, now i'm walking up the road  
the love we made at gunpoint wasn't love at all  
the dancing in the valley, the moons is the mirrored ball  
blew open my mind, now it's an empty room  
swinging in the hammock, dogs are walking across the roof  
i watch you braid your hair, you're from another time  
when the earth wasn't so angry  
and god was on our side_

-Temezcal, Monsters of Folk

**EPOV**

"Hey ladies!" Emmett exclaimed as we finally made it down to the pool/Jacuzzi area of the hotel. Just like the rest of the hotel, it was swank.

"Hey boys," Carmen drawled, looking directly at me. I smirked and pulled my shirt over my head to join the girls in the Jacuzzi.

We had snagged some vodka from Emmett's parent's liqueur cabinet before leaving and had snuck some down with us in a water bottle. I hoped we didn't get caught with these; I had a feeling that it would mean getting kicked out of the competition.

"So, tell me more about your band," I said to Carmen. Emmett and Jasper had jumped in after me and were discussing Emmett's weird swim shorts with the other two Denali girls. They were pale blue and had hearts on them, a gift from Rosalie as a joke that Emmett loved to wear to get reactions from people.

"Well, when I turned fourteen my parents got me a guitar since I have always wanted one, and I just picked it up from there, my sisters joined in later. Kate plays drums while Irina is the gorgeous lead vocal bringing in the crowds," she said, smiling at me.

"Oh, well I'm sure it wasn't just Irina bringing in the crowds."

"Maybe not, who knows? So tell me more about Eclipse? How do you guys know each other?"

"Well, I've know these two since I was born practically. Similar to you, I received a guitar for a birthday gift and fell in love with the instrument. Soon enough I was writing songs and lyrics to go with them and starting to perform solo just for family and friends. Emmett started picking up drums when we would hang out together and we would just jam out for fun. Eventually Jasper joined in on our fun jam sessions and before we knew it, we had a little unofficial band formed. We started playing for some friends whenever they would hang out with us and they were impressed so we decided to name ourselves and see if we could do something with it. And here we are sitting with you fine ladies," I said, smiling to myself at the memories.

All of a sudden I was splashed in the face with the scalding water and I looked up in shock to see who had assaulted me. I should have known I would look up and see Emmett staring at me and laughing with Jasper jumping in. these two were so immature sometimes, I was amazed that they were the ones holding down serious girlfriends while I was still looking for the one.

"Edward, there are other people in the Jacuzzi, not just Carmen ya know," Emmett said, annoying the shit out of me. He loves to rain on my parade, and when he doesn't think I should be talking to a girl, he will let it be known.

"Yes Emmett, I am quite aware that there are two assholes and two other beautiful girls in here with us, we were just having a conversation. Did you need something?" I asked, seething.

"Actually, I do need something. I need you to get my foot out of your ass after I lodge it in there for being an arrogant little prick, that's what I need," he said.

I rolled my eyes and started to turn back to Carmen, but he interrupted again.

"No, we were just going to ask if you guys want to play a little truth or dare?" he said.

My heart started racing at the idea. Truth or dare reminded me of Bella, and I really didn't want to be thinking about her. I was trying to forget her, and trying to forget about how she still hadn't called me back yet. What the hell was that about anyways I wondered?

"Uh, really? Um, I guess, if everyone else is down," I mumbled. "Actually, why don't we play never have I ever instead?" I said to save myself.

Everyone murmured their approval and Emmett started us off.

"Ok, never have I ever made out with a guy," he said, smirking at us like he thought it was the funniest thing ever.

"Cheap shot," Kate yelled. I held up my fist to fist pump her for calling Emmett out on his unfair call.

"Yeah dude, you have to be a little more creative than that, c'mon," I said as the girls each took a drink.

"Man, why you gotta diss on my call? I'm trying to get these ladies nice and toasted for you," he said, laughing at me when I looked slightly flustered.

I shook my head at him and turned to the girls. "Don't worry ladies, I'm not trying to get you drunk and take advantage, promise."

"Unless we want to be taken advantage of, right Edward," Carmen said in a sexy tone as she squeezed my knee. I started coughing and I am pretty sure I turned a little red at how forward she was being with me. Not that I wasn't used to it, but it still caught me off guard sometimes.

Jasper and Emmett of course noticed and started cracking up at me. I hurriedly told Kate that it was her turn.

"Never have I ever hooked up in a Jacuzzi," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at the group.

Irina and Emmett were the only two that took a shot for that one. Of course I didn't want to hear any of those details, so I rushed on and pointed at Irina to ask her question next.

"Never have I ever gotten caught hooking up with someone."

Emmett was the only one to drink for this one, and we all started laughing at him while Jasper looked highly annoyed.

"Ok, I must know this story," Kate said, doubling over with laughter.

"Well, if you must know, I was hooking up with my amazing girlfriend Rosalie at her parent's house. Her twin brother, aka this guy," he said, jabbing Jasper in the chest, "was supposed to be at work, but apparently got sent home early. He came home to find us mid action and we never heard the end of it from him. He still gives us guilt trips to this day, but I can understand since it was his sister and all," he said, finishing up his story.

The girls laughed and Jasper just kept shaking his head as if he was trying to get rid of mental images. "I saw way too much of my sister that day, not to mention this dufus," he said, sounding disgusted.

I had heard the story many times before, but it never failed to get a laugh out of me.

We continued our game for several more rounds, Emmett having to drink at literally every round. I only had three shots, Jasper about four, and the girls maybe had two or three each. So it was safe to say that Emmett was plowed after we got through about ten rounds or so.

He was slurring and being obnoxiously loud. While the girls were finding him quite entertaining, I looked over and exchanged a silent conversation with Jasper that we needed to get him back up in the room before anyone came to see what all the ruckus was about and we got caught with the vodka.

"Em, I think it's about time we headed back up to the room. I have to call Alice and I know that Rose wanted you to call her to say goodnight right? We don't want our ladies to get angry and think we were flirting with hot chicks in a Jacuzzi all night right? C'mon dude, lets get out of here," Jasper said to Emmett, reaching for his arm to help him out.

"Ok, I guess you are right. Ladies, it has been a pleasure meeting and chilling with you all. Goodnight, c'mon Edward lets go," he said, grinning stupidly at me.

"Actually Em, I think I'm going to stay down here and hang out for a bit longer, don't have the girlfriend waiting on the call from me like you two," I said, smiling at him.

"What about Bella, isn't she waiting for you to call her?" he asked. Jasper tried to pull him along, but for some reason he felt the need to really find out why I wasn't going to go back up to the room and call Bella.

I was kind of infuriated that he had brought her up. Once again, I was trying not to think of her. Also, now the girls were probably going to wonder who Bella was, why I would need to be calling her, and what was going on with that situation. More information than I felt like discussing with cute girls that moments earlier I was kind of hoping to maybe have a little make out session with one of them.

"Uh, no Emmett, don't worry about that ok?" I said, looking at Jasper for help. He thankfully managed to drag him from the room and that left me in a hot tub with three girls and I definitely wasn't complaining. It was almost easy to forget about Bella in my current predicament.

"So Edward, who is this Bella?" Carmen asked.

I almost rolled my eyes with annoyance at Emmett. Of course they would actually ask questions the second they left the room. So much for forgetting about it.

"Um, well Bella is my best friend. We've grown up together and have known each other for as long as I have been alive, so yeah. I told her I would call her when we got in but I already did earlier so it's no biggy," I said, finishing my story and ending my rambling.

"Ah, I see, so not your girlfriend?" she asked.

God, this was getting awkward. I reached over and took a couple swigs of the vodka before answering giving myself time to think. We most definitely weren't dating, but I didn't really know what the hell was with us lately. We were being all weird with each other and seemed to be crossing boundaries between friendship and something more, but we have always done that. Somehow now it feels different though, and I wasn't sure if it was just me making that assumption or if Bella felt it too. All I knew was that something was up and I had agreed with myself not to bring it up and think about it, and here I was being forced to do just that. I decided to just play it off as if that was ridiculous though.

"No, definitely single," I said, looking right at Carmen. She giggled at me and squeezed my knee again. I enjoyed it, but it was kind of weird with her making moves and flirting with me now that it was just me and all three girls.

I didn't have to worry about that for long, because I guess the other Denali sisters sensed that maybe I and Carmen wanted to hang out alone for a while. Irina claimed she was tired and she and Kate hurried out of the room before Carmen or I could even say anything.

"And then there were two," I said, smirking at her. She giggled again and scooted over where she was straddling me.

I pulled her closer and kissed her, using my hands freely to roam her body from the waist up. Before I knew it, we were full on making out, and she was slightly grinding herself on me. Her brown hair swung around me and I started to get really into it, putting my hands in her hair and pulling her even closer to me than she already was. I moved my mouth down to her neck and when I was ready to move back to her mouth we made eye contact and I looked into her green eyes and something in me just made me stop.

When I looked into Carmen's face and saw green eyes looking back at me with lust, I somehow wanted those eyes to be chocolate brown. And when I looked at Carmen's straight brown beautiful hair, I wanted it to be longer and wavier. I wanted to look at Carmen's cheeks and see the flush of pink there rather than the olive complexion. I wanted her frame to be softer. I wanted her to be someone else. I wanted her to be Bella.

I had to put a stop to this before it got any further. I softly pushed Carmen off of my lap, and jumped out of the Jacuzzi.

"I-I'm sorry Carmen. I just can't do this. I'm so sorry," I muttered as I quickly grabbed my shirt and threw it on, running out of the room before I could take another look at her.

I couldn't go back to the room, I was too worked up. What the fuck had just happened? I had been enjoying making out with this beautiful girl, and all of a sudden I freak out because I start thinking of Bella. I have seriously got to figure out what the hell is going on. It was almost midnight and I was wondering what the hell Bella was doing and why she hadn't thought to pick up the phone earlier and call her best friend back. Maybe she was out with that douche Riley again and I was wrong about her maybe feeling something going on between the two of us. God, I was way too tired to think about this anymore. I made my way back up to the room to find my cell which I had left up there to see if I had missed her call before I started freaking out for no reason.

I got back to the room a few minutes later and ignored Jasper and Emmett's questioning me as to why I was back to soon and what had happened with Carmen, rushing straight to my cell on the bedside table. No calls. My heart sank.

**A/N: Review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter **** Thanks for reading!**


	18. Animal

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! Always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, they're SM's.**

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?

-Animal, Neon Trees

**BPOV**

The day after Edward and they boys left for Los Angeles, school lasted for what seemed like days. I couldn't wait to get out of my last class and call Edward. I know I was being absolutely ridiculous, but I just was in way over my head now to stop…right?

When I got to school that morning, Alice and Rose had been waiting for me because they knew that I would be in Edward withdrawal after the previous night. I had gone inside after my night with him and they had still been there, just chilling in my room. Apparently they had had a bonding session with Renee on the pretense of being there to jump me for information the second I walked in the door. They were hoping, like me, that Edward would have maybe made a move on me but were disappointed like me.

I shook my head as I thought back to the lecture they had given me in the parking lot this morning.

"_Bella, I really think that you either need to inform Edward of your feelings or wait about a week after he gets back for him to make a move and then move on. It is getting a bit over the top. You have been waiting on him for years now, how long are you going to wait?" Rose asked me._

'_Um, forever,' I thought but didn't say out loud._

"_What? Where the hell did this come from? I thought maybe after what I told you guys last night about how romantic he was and how cute it seemed that there was a little bit of hope. Am I wrong?" I asked._

_They both looked at me sympathetically. _

"_Bella, if Edward cant figure out what we think is obvious, that he loves you, then you need to tell him. Some guys just need to have it all spelled out for them," Alice said._

"_We are worried about you sweetie. Especially after last night, what if Edward doesn't really have feelings for you and you are getting your hopes up for nothing? Not that we don't think he has feelings for you, we are just worried and don't want you to get hurt. We think that if you don't have the courage to tell him how you feel, then maybe you should just move on if he isn't going to figure it out," Rose said._

"_You guys are ridiculous. I cannot just simply move on. Sorry, but you guys obviously can't understand. You've never been in love with someone and not been able to have them. You cant just turn off your feelings like a freaking faucet," I said, storming away from them in frustration. _

I knew that they were just trying to help me, but honestly, they couldn't relate and I wasn't going to take their advice on this one. Well, I would partially. I knew that I needed to either tell him how I felt but I was way too chicken shit to do that. I needed a plan but I needed their help and I wasn't sure they would be willing to help after I just stormed off.

I spent the morning contemplating how I could let my feelings be known in a more obvious way. I thought that I already was obvious, especially to Edward who knew me better than anyone. How was it that he was so blind to my feelings for him, but understood me so well in every single other aspect of our relationship?

Something drastic…that is what I needed. Something that would really make him stop and think that maybe I actually do like him like that, not just as his best friend. I really needed to just get over my fears and tell him, but I wanted to do it in a cute and hopefully not too desperate way, just in case. This is where Alice and Rose fit it; they were perfect at planning elaborate schemes. Ok, maybe just Alice, but she always got Rose involved when it came to me.

At lunch we got girl time since the boys were all gone so it was a perfect time to launch

my idea at them. I went through the line and grabbed my food quickly, in a rush to find

out what the girls would say. I plopped my try down on the table and they both looked up

at me like I was crazy.

"Geez Bella, I know you miss the boy, but calm the hell down. He will be home eventually," Rose said.

I shot her an evil glare and started my rant.

"So, first of all I would like to apologize for rudely going off on you guys earlier. As you are aware, I am in a state of mayhem and I very much need you lovely ladies and your assistance. Will you please help me," I asked, giving them my best puppy dog look that I saved for when I was most desperate.

Rose rolled her eyes at my look, so I turned to Alice, knowing she would be a sucker for it just like I was a sucker for her looks.

"C'mon Alice, you have to help me. You are master of schemes, and I need a freaking big ass scheme to get this boy to notice me," I said, pleading with her.

She gave me a sad look and I knew I had her.

"Bells, of course we will help, right Rose?" she said, turning to Rose and giving her a stern look. "It's for our dear Bella, and we don't want to see her in pain any longer, right?"

"Ugh, you two and your pathetic need for my help constantly. When will you learn to be independent?" she said, rolling her eyes.

Yes! I knew I had her too with that statement. Rose loved to act like she wasn't really interested in helping but we both knew that she loved us dearly and would have our backs with anything. She just wanted us to think she was a cold hearted bitch for some unknown reason. I guess she thought she had some hardass reputation to uphold.

"Aw, thanks Rose! I know how much you love helping others," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it Bella or I am backing out," she sneered.

I am really glad I am friends with Rose and not enemies. I couldn't imagine being on the receiving end of one of her sincere evil looks like that.

"So anyways, my plan is to tell Edward how I feel," I said.

Before I could get anything else out they both cut me off simultaneously.

"And you need our help with that because…?" Rose said.

"AHH! I am so freaking proud of you Bella!" Alice screeched.

I smiled to myself. They had just defined who they were with those statements. Rose was always being so dramatic and negative where Alice saw the positive in every statement. I loved them both just the same, but I love how different they were. I was pretty much in the middle of the two of them so I always found it amusing to see how drastically one way or the other they both were.

"Ladies, I wasn't finished," I said, waiting for them to focus on me again. After I was sure I had their full attention, I started again. "So, I plan on telling him but I need you guys to help me come up with some cool, cute, memorable way I could tell him," I finished, looking at them nervously.

Maybe they're going to laugh at me and tell me I really shouldn't tell Edward because obviously he could never love me…

"Bella, I am just so happy that you are finally going to do this. I mean, I am horribly nervous for you because this could be good or bad, but so so so happy," Alice said, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Way to make me feel more nervous Alice," I said. She gave me a look that told me she hadn't meant it like that while Rose laughed lightly at us earning an evil glare from me. Yes, I could shoot evil glares too…

"So, any ideas Alice?" I asked.

She sat in contemplation for a couple minutes while I picked at my withered salad that I had apparently picked up. I hadn't even been paying attention; Edward literally consumed my brain fully to the point where I couldn't even focus on physical needs like eating and drinking. I am so freaking pathetic.

Finally she spoke, and I immediately dropped my fork from my uneaten salad and looked at her eagerly.

"Ok, well this is very drastic, but extremely romantic and I think you will love it. The only problem will be getting our parents to agree…" she said.

I thought her plan was brilliant, but yes, it all depended on our parents. That was the only downfall besides the fact that they had forbidden me to text, call, or even email Edward until the plan was fully in motion. That meant that I wouldn't be able to talk to him tonight. Or tomorrow, or even the next day. I couldn't even imagine how I was going to make it through without hearing his voice but I had to do it. Alice insisted that it was the key to driving him crazy until he finally got the see me again. I wasn't sure I agreed, but I wasn't going to argue with the mastermind even though on this matter I really did want to. Edward was probably going to be pissed and wonder what the hell was happening when I didn't call him immediately as well. I hope he wouldn't be worried.

When I brought this up to them, Alice even had a plan to cover that if it came up.

"Bella, don't you worry about Edward being worried. We will tell Emmett and Jazzy that you are just busy. We may even tell him you are out with Jake or with Riley just to drive him a little more insane," she had said to me, giving me a look that told me this should have been obvious.

I had also worried that maybe Edward would try and call my home phone number when I didn't answer or call him from my cell, but she had an answer for this as well. If my parents answered, I was to tell them to tell Edward I was out with a friend and couldn't come to the phone. I for one was forbidden to answer the home phone on the off chance I would pick up when he called.

When I got home from school I dove into my homework, worrying and missing Edward so badly. I needed something to take my mind off of him so I decided that I would try and make it so we weren't lying completely to Edward and see if Jake wanted to hang out. It had been a few days and I missed him.

I pulled out my phone and noticed that Edward had sent me a voicemail while I was in school. He told me how much he missed me and how he wished he could hear my voice and couldn't wait to talk to me and that I must call him immediately when I got the chance. My heart was tearing up inside when I heard him pleading with me to call him and knowing that I wasn't going to be able to. Why oh why did I agree with this stupid plan? Edward was probably really busy anyways, so he might not even notice that I didn't call. It wasn't like I expected or thought that he would be sitting by his cell all night anyways. He had better things to do, like maybe flirting with cute rock star chicks that they had met. God, I really hoped that wasn't true.

Jake had agreed to hang so I told my parents where I would be and hopped in my truck to head over to his place. On the semi long drive there, I started thinking of all the possible things Edward could be doing right now. More than likely he was just doing band stuff like rehearsing or relaxing a bit after their flight in, but my mind always amazed me in its ability to make shit up or make things worse than they actually were. What if he really was flirting with rocker chicks that were way cuter and cooler and more sophisticated than me? What if he was making out with rocker chicks as I am thinking this? What if he is doing more than making out with rocker chicks? GAH! Stop it Bella!

I finally pulled up in Jakes driveway and called him to come meet me outside. I wasn't really in the mood to be social and talk with his dad, Billy.

He came bounding out a couple minutes later and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Bells! Long time no see. How have you been my chica?" he said, smiling his huge genuine smile at me.

I was super happy to see him and hugged him back with all my force. He had this ability to make me forget all about my problems every time he was around me. That is the reason I love him the most.

"Jake! I have missed you too. I've been alright, could be better. Same issues as usual. I do it to myself…" I said.

His face fell and he pulled me into another hug. "Let's walk down to the beach to our spot and talk if you want to, or are you trying to not think about it?" he asked. He knew me too well, just like Edward.

"We can talk about it, but then you have to make me stop thinking about it ok?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He grabbed my hand and led me to our spot on the beach. "So, spill. I'm assuming this has to do with the ever ongoing issue of our boy Edward. What a toolbox, seriously. He has you pining away over him and is so utterly blind to it. So what's the dealio? Did something happen?" he asked.

I laughed at him and his weird language before spilling to him the entire story of Edward going to California for his band competition, how the night before he left I had felt like we had a really great night together and how romantic it was, and also about my plans to tell him how I felt finally and lastly about Alice's plan for doing so.

He of course was happy that I was finally getting up the courage to talk to Edward about all of my feelings, but I could tell he was worried as well. Worried that Edward would reject me and I would never be able to recover, I am sure.

I assured him that my mind was made up and it was happening, whether I wanted it to or not, because I simply couldn't go on living like this in limbo.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening walking around the beach being silly and finished up with a movie at his house. I was falling asleep practically by then end, so I excused myself and headed home.

Just two more days until I can speak to Edward again, I thought as I drifted off to sleep that night to surely dream of him as usual.

**A/N: Review, pretty please? **


	19. Realize

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these kids, wish I did.**

The days after we arrived in Los Angeles I spent trying to take my mind off the fact that Bella still hadn't called me back. What the hell was going on? She had promised the minute she got out of school to call and it was now Friday and still no call. We had been practicing like crazy for the competition which had been keeping me busy but not busy enough not to think of her. You are probably wondering why I am freaking out so much about a friend calling me back, and to tell the truth, I am not really sure why I care so much. I just miss the hell out of her and can't stop thinking about how I wish she was here. I know, it sounds like I am wanting more out of the relationship, but I really don't know what I want.

No I knew what I wanted. To hear her voice, for her to call me.

Yesterday, the second day here, I had even asked Jasper and Emmett to ask Rose or Alice what was going on just to make sure she was ok. I was honestly getting worried about her. I called her back that first day when I saw there were no calls, but her phone went to voicemail. I left another message, hoping I didn't sound too pathetic, but it was Bella, she would never think I was pathetic right?

We had spent the day yesterday practicing, meeting some other bands, and a little bit of sight-seeing. We hadn't tried to hang out around Denali again though. Jazz and Em had questioned me that night about my abrupt dismissal of Carmen, and I had told them a vague semblance of the truth. Why hadn't I followed through with a guaranteed hookup? I knew they saw right through me though. They assumed it was because of Bella and I would be lying if I said otherwise. I wanted her and I couldn't understand why I did all of a sudden. Was I falling for her?

Not falling, I was pretty sure I was already into her by the way I was acting. I was seriously acting like a psychotic boyfriend whose girlfriend is out of town and is not responding to his calls. What the hell has gotten into me? I have never been this crazy with girls before. To tell the truth I had never cared about a girl enough that I even thought about stuff like them not calling me back.

We had spent last night just the three of us bonding and hanging out in our room. We had some pretty intense conversations, and I had fully spilled my heart to the guys after getting pretty drunk. So, I was an emotional drunk, kill me. I shook my head as I thought back to our conversation.

_We were all just sitting around sharing the rest of the vodka that Emmett had managed not to finish last night. The Hangover was playing on the television and we were talking about how we were our own little wolf pack. _

"_We are the three best friends that any-one could have, the three best friends that anyone could have," Emmett sang at the top of his lungs, mimicking Zach Galifanakis. _

_Me and Jazz started cracking up at his impression and he took that as encouragement to keep singing to us. We exchanged a look of exasperation at our boisterous friend and Jazz passed the vodka to me. No matter how many shots we took, it seemed Emmett was always three steps ahead of us. It was just his personality I guess, because it couldn't be that he was a lightweight. He easily weighed a lot more than either of us but somehow always got ridiculous with any amount of alcohol in his system. I think he just used it as an excuse to be even more obnoxious than he already was on a daily basis. Oh man, I love that kid._

"_Em. Please. You are hurting my ears," I whined, passing the vodka back to Jasper. We were strategically keeping it away from Emmett in a way he wouldn't notice. No one wanted a repeat of last night. He had spent hours puking in the bathroom, keeping us up late into the night. Just what I needed, something more to keep me up from already thinking about Bella and why I wanted it be her that I kissed, not Carmen._

"_Why so serious?" Jasper asked, looking at me. This reminded me of Heath Ledger's take on the Joker, and I started laughing. "Ok, not serious anymore," he said, giving me a strange look._

"_Were you thinking about Bella again?" Emmett asked. He was always a little too blunt for my liking sometimes._

_I scowled, but didn't deny it. "Um, yeah I guess I am," I said._

_Jasper turned serious all of a sudden, and Emmett bounded over until he was sitting on the edge of one of the beds. Now Jasper and him were both seated across from me facing me and giving me curious glances. _

"_What the hell guys. What are we, chicks? Is it gossip time?" I said sarcastically. I pulled the bottle from Jasper's hands and took a swig._

_They weren't going to let me down that easily. "Edward, you know you can talk to us right? What is discussed in this room stays between us. If you want to discuss Bella, we would be more than happy to help you out man," Jasper said. Emmett shook his head in agreement. _

_I paused, trying to determine if I wanted to discuss this. Honestly, I wanted their opinions. I wanted to know if this was just some crazy attraction that I was feeling because I hadn't hooked up in a while or if they thought I was genuinely into Bella. I decided to talk to them, mainly because my head was swimming with alcohol and I was sick of being confused. Maybe this would give me some peace. _

"_Ok fine, I guess I should talk about it. But you swear on your lives you won't tell anyone? Not even your gossipy little girlfriends and especially not Bella?" I asked, looking at them warily._

"_I swear," they said simultaneously. I laughed at them and they giggled too. Yes, giggled. Wow, we were all pretty toasted._

"_So, are you going to start with last night? You came back all heated and went straight for your phone. What was that about? Did you and Carmen hook up?" Emmett started off, asking ten questions at once of course. I swear he HAS to have ADD._

"_Em, one at a time please. Yes, me and Carmen hooked up, but it didn't go further than second base, I swear. I was into it, I really was. Then all of a sudden with her dark hair I guess I started picturing Bella as the one I was hooking up with and when she pulled back and I saw her green eyes instead of Bella's brown eyes I freaked and jumped away from her. I have no idea why I even thought of Bella in that way. What the hell is going on with me?" I asked, holding my head in my hands and sighing. I was pretty embarrassed to be discussing this with them, but they didn't seem to care. I had awesome friends…_

"_Edward, I think it is pretty clear why you pictured Bella last night. You are attracted to her. You can at least admit that right?" Jasper asked._

_I nearly blushed admitting it, but he was right. I didn't even have to think about the answer, I knew I was. "I mean, I guess I am. But why all of a sudden do I want her? I have always found her attractive, but never before have I thought about kissing her, touching her, holding her like I have been thinking about pretty much non stop since we got here. I think I am going insane guys," I said, exasperated._

"_I think you are falling for Bella. No, not falling, I think you have already fallen; you are just now realizing it finally. Took ya long enough bro," Emmett said, grinning widely at me. _

"_Waiiiiittttt- what do you mean I am falling for her. I mean have already fallen for her. Do you guys think this is more than just an innocent attraction to her? Oh lord, what have I done? I am going to ruin our friendship with this!" I exclaimed. "And what do you mean 'took ya long enough'?"_

_They shared an intense look before both turning back to me._

"_Edward, we have, as you know perfectly well, seen your feelings for Bella grow over time into more than friendship. We have always tried to get you to see this, but until now you were completely in denial. That is what we mean by 'took ya long enough'. Also, I definitely think this is more than a simple attraction to her, but I can't answer that question for you. You have to figure that out for yourself dude," Jasper said. Damn, he was always so insightful. And right._

"_So you think I have feelings for Bella," I said. I just sat there for a few minutes letting the realization soak in. finally, I accepted it, but I wanted more answers. "Do you think I am in love with her?" _

"_Edward, we cannot possibly answer that question for you."_

"_How the hell am I supposed to know? I have never been in love. I have barely been in like with a girl before," I said, pulling my hands through my hair in my nervousness. I was shaking slightly at finally accepting my feelings for Bella. _

"_Ok, well I still can't answer it for you because there is really no definition of love. You just simply know when it is, man," he said._

"_Ok, well does this sound like love? I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since that night I look her out the night before we came here. I wanted to hold her in my arms indefinitely. She is in my every thought since we have come here, even when I was trying to hook up with Carmen, it was because I was in denial and wanted to forget about her. I worry about her being safe since I haven't heard her voice in two days. I'm freaking out inside because she hasn't called me back, no, I'm obsessing over her not calling me back. Why isn't she calling me back?" I pulled my hair incessantly and kept on rambling. "I'm worried about her falling in love with someone else, like Riley. I think about how she is probably with him and not even thinking about wanting to call me back. And now, I am worried that she won't love me back, and that our friendship will never be the same because of this. Oh lord, I need to stop rambling like a crazy woman or something," I said, finally finishing._

"_Oh man, you got it bad. I would say it's safe to say you are in love with Bella," Emmett said, guffawing at me with his huge grin still in place. I turned to Jasper who was also grinning hugely at me. He almost reminded me of Alice in that moment, he was practically bouncing up and down and seemed like he was holding something in that he really wanted to share. That little pixie is getting under his skin a little too much, I thought._

"_Yeah man, you sound exactly how I thought when I first realized I loved Alice. I can't tell you for sure, but it seems like you love her," he said._

_I smiled slightly, and lay back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I'm in love with Bella. I am in _love _with Bella. Bella Swan is the girl I love. The more I thought it, the more I started smiling and my heart was jumping inside my chest. I wanted to call her right away and tell her. I reached for my phone and dialed her cell. It went to voicemail again. _

_I sighed in frustration and threw the phone at the bed. "What the fuck is she doing that she can't answer her damn phone?" I asked. _

_Jasper and Emmett grinned at me and my ridiculousness. "Alice said she's been busy," Jasper said with a shrug. "Let it go man, I am sure it's nothing."_

"_Oh yeah, nothing. She has never gone a day without calling me and now she isn't even answering my calls for nearly two whole days. Something is up, this isn't right. She is probably falling in love with Riley as we speak. Did you know they almost kissed? If I hadn't been there, they probably would have. What was I thinking assuming that Bella wanted me too? That was a dumb thought obviously…" I said, fuming inside and picturing her with him. Seeing him touching her even in my head made me want to rip someone's head off. So this would explain all my irrational hatred of all of the guys that Bella has ever dated or shown an interest in. my hatred of Jacob suddenly made perfect sense in my head. Had I really liked her for that long and been in the dark about it? This is insane._

"_You are insane Edward. Try her home phone," Emmett said. I swear I saw him snicker and throw an elbow into Jasper's side, causing them both to snicker. Those assholes, making fun of me freaking out. _

_I tried her home phone and Renee answered. "Swan residence, Renee speaking," she said cheerfully._

"_Hello Renee, its Edward. Is Bella around?" I asked, making sure my voice didn't sound too eager._

"_Oh hello Edward dear. Bella actually just left with a friend. I'll tell her you called?" she asked._

"_Ok, please do. Thanks Renee," I said before slamming my phone down on the table in anger._

_They both snickered at me again, but dropped it. We spent the rest of the night not discussing my love life, thank god._

Anyways, now on Friday morning, we were in our room just relaxing until tonight. Tonight was the big banquet dinner before the competition starts tomorrow. Also tonight was the preview/rehearsal for tomorrow's event. All the bands would play in the order they were going to tomorrow and we were supposed to play the same set we would tomorrow as well. I was looking forward to tonight because I would finally get a chance to really hear my competition and see if we stood a chance. I thought we were pretty good, but who knew how good these other bands were. What if we were the worst ones here? Either way, I assumed I would find some great new bands out of the experience and get to know some people that could really help us along with our music career if we so chose to continue playing after high school. The actual Coachella even wasn't until this summer, so if we did win and had a lot of success, we were considering a tour of the Pacific Northwest before starting college in the fall.

I sat on my bed plucking random strings on my guitar and working on a song that I knew was about Bella but refused to admit to myself. I heard Jasper answer his phone and run out of the room before I could hear anything he said. He looked at me weird before he did though, so it made me kind of wonder what was going on. What was he talking about with Alice that I couldn't hear? He better not be telling her about what we had discussed last night. I would seriously beat his ass to a pulp.

By six I had successfully finished the song I had been tirelessly working on, thinking about Bella and why she couldn't answer her damn phone. I went to the bathroom and showered and got ready for tonight. I was kind of nervous; I mean this is a pretty damn big deal. We were supposed to be at the banquet at 6:30 and the rehearsal show started at 8:30. When I came out of the bathroom Jasper jumped down my throat about hurrying and how we were going to be late and I looked at him in wonder. Why was he so intent on getting to stupid dinner on time? We could always show up late or even miss it all together for all I cared. He was acting super weird. Emmett was fully ready as well which surprised me. Maybe they were just nervous about playing in front of all these important people tonight or something. Emmett's phone went off and I was about to reach over and hand it to him but he practically sprinted around the side of the bed and grabbed it before I had a chance to.

"What the hell man?" I asked. He didn't respond but abruptly left the room after answering. The weird part is I swear I saw a B name splashed across his phone as the caller. Was Bella calling Emmett? What the hell was going on? Was she trying to get a hold of me and my phone was turned off or something? I reached in my suitcase and pulled out my phone, but there were no missed calls.

Jasper practically pushed my towards the door just as Emmett came back in. I could have sworn he threw Jasper a look before we left the room. Was my brain imagining them being all crazy or was it really happening. I blew it off as being paranoid.

We made our way downstairs and as we rounded the corner to the lobby I looked back and saw that Jasper and Emmett were about three steps behind me, kind of whispering to each other. I rounded about to them and threw my hands in the air.

"Ok, what the hell is going on guys," I asked. They didn't answer but looked at something over my shoulder instead. I was about to turn around when I felt tiny hands cover my eyes from behind.

My heart started beating wildly in my chest. Who was it? I really hoped it wasn't Carmen. I was so not in the mood to have to explain why I wasn't interested in her. That's when I heard her voice whisper in my ear.

"Guess who?" she purred. My heart dropped to my knees.

**A/N: Who is it? Bet you can guess…pretty obvious right? Please review!**


	20. Believe

**A/N: Ok, I updated quickly so hopefully you guys will send me lots of love with wonderful (or just average) reviews. Enjoy! This one is pretty long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters.**

**BPOV**

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear. My heart was in my throat and I was insanely nervous just knowing why I was here. But I was incredibly happy to see him and couldn't retain my feelings of joy when he turned around and flashed me the biggest smile I had ever seen him hold on his face.

"Oh my gosh Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed. He looked very shocked, but also incredibly happy to see me.

"Why Edward, I came to see you win this competition, that's what I'm doing here. And I couldn't stand not seeing you for a whole week practically. I was going insane," I said, grinning widely at him. We were sharing an intense look and he was holding me in his arms still. I didn't even notice that Alice and Rose had finally made it into the lobby and Rose was bitching about having to carry my luggage because I had run inside without helping them. It was only one bag compared to their three a piece so whatever.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls? Why didn't you call me Bells? I've been going insane here without hearing your voice," he said, looking down into my eyes with a look that told me he literally had been waiting by the phone for my call. Maybe Alice was right and her little plan had worked? My heart swelled at the thought, but I didn't let myself get too hyped up. I was still expecting Edward to reject me when I told him my feelings.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear after giving him a sly look. "One word. Alice."

He laughed softly and pulled me in again for another body warming hug. I could feel tingles all the way to my toes at his touch, and I wondered how I would even survive when he rejected me and I couldn't touch him or even look at him with the excuse that I was just his best friend Bella. I would probably end up in a mental hospital and when they finally released me twenty years from now I would end up being the crazy cat lady in your apartment building with ten cats all with variations of the name Edward.

Ed, Eddy, Wardo, Edwin, Edmund…I laughed to myself at the thought and blushed when I saw him looking down at me with a curious expression. This one I would be keeping to myself, I thought.

He finally released me from his hug, but I noticed that he kept an arm around my waist, and I certainly wasn't complaining about that…

"So when you too are finally done having your 'moment' can someone please take Bella's damn bag? I didn't sign up as bagwoman for this little trip here," Rose said, shooting me a look. I knew she didn't mean it, so I blew it off and went over to grab my bag. Edward rushed past me though and grabbed it before I had a chance to. I tried to bite back my smile and tell myself that it probably meant nothing, and he would have picked my bag up for me regardless of the way things were between us, but I couldn't help but feel like something was different for him after that night at school with the Damien Rice moment.

Stop it Bella, you are setting yourself up for a world full of pain by looking into things like this too closely. He's a guy; he is just being nice and helping his friend with her bag…

Rose dropped the bag into Edward's hands and shot me a look that told me maybe I wasn't as crazy as I thought.

We all headed upstairs, Jasper and Emmett grabbing their girlfriend's bags as well. When we got to the room I couldn't help but notice how luxuriousness of it. I look a moment to just look around. We were assigned a room directly next to the boy's room which was lucky considering all the band members were staying on this floor. It just so happened Jasper had heard one band had to drop out because they had been caught underage drinking so he quickly had snagged the room for us after hearing our plans to come from Alice. I mentally thanked Jasper and when I looked over at him I saw him glancing at me with a smile on his face then tilting his head at my bag in Edward's arms. I rolled my eyes but felt myself smile as well.

I was just way too happy to be here right now. Edward put my bag down and immediately I found his arm back around my waist, pulling me into his arms once again. He picked me up and spun me around before setting me down and kissing my cheek. It felt extremely intimate. We had kissed each other on the cheek a few times before, but not since like middle school. My mind immediately started going off in the direction that I didn't want it to again, my hopes getting too high again. I knew I had a shit eating grin on my face though and could barely wipe it away in time before I turned around to the rest of our friends, all of whom were watching us and smirking. I wonder if they noticed a difference in the way Edward was acting too. Emmett winked at me, which gave me the feeling that he did, or maybe just that I was being over the top obvious in my feelings for Edward.

"So, when is this big banquet you've been going on about Jazzy?" Alice said, smiling and bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet in her excitement.

I noticed Jasper share a look with Emmett before speaking. "Actually, we were thinking of just ordering room service and spending quality time together before the show tonight, what do you guys think about that? I figured you girls would be tired from the flight and all," he said.

We all nodded or spoke our approval and settled in. Rose and Alice immediately began putting ten dresses in the closets and their clothes in drawers. We were staying here literally two nights. Why on earth did they need ten dresses a piece? It was beyond me. I had brought one dress and a couple cute tops to wear with my usual uniform of skinny jeans and flats. The dress was special for when I was going to tell Edward. We had a big plan for telling him tomorrow night, hopefully after it was announced that he won a place at the festival.

I kind of wanted to get it over with tonight, but I had the feeling that if he rejected me, I would not want to be around him for a whole other day here confined in the hotel room right next to his. I would want to have the opportunity to run back to my room and hurry out to the airport the next morning earlier than he did so I would be able to avoid him.

I didn't worry about unpacking; figuring nothing was going to wrinkle in my suitcase really anyways. I chose instead to sit back on my bed and was super thrilled when Edward chose to join me on the bed. He snuggled in laying his head in my lap and I started playing with his hair while he had his eyes closed. This was normal for us, something we did nearly every day, but for some reason it still felt more intimate this time, and I hoped again that I wasn't imagining it.

"Bella! What are you doing laying there when your poor clothes are crying inside your suitcase wanting to get out?" Alice shrieked at me. I jumped at her sudden outbreak, causing everyone in the room to laugh at me and Edward to go flying off the bed and land on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Edward," I said, jumping up and grabbing his hand to help him up. "Alice, my clothes are most definitely not crying," I said, shooting her an evil glare.

"Oh yes they are Bella, look at this poor dress that we got you yesterday. It really wants to hang up and breathe," she said, giving me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the dress from her. It was navy blue and was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. It was one shoulder and had a bow on the shoulder which I thought was quite cute. I looked over at Edward to roll my eyes at him making fun of Alice and saw him staring intently at the dress with a kind of dazed look on his face. Hmm, wonder what that's about. I quickly turned around and threw the dress onto a hanger and closed the closet. Alice was going to drive me nuts this trip. I loved the girl, but I don't think we were suited to live together.

"Ok guys, movie options are either The Hangover again or Drive me Crazy, that old Melissa Joan Hart movie where the two friends fall in love. What will it be?" Emmett said, interrupting our dress discussion.

Rose looked at me with her eyebrows raised and smirked at me, clearly amused at my discomfort. I blushed and made sure I wasn't facing Edward, suddenly deciding maybe I should hang my clothes up and that they really were crying to be free. I heard Edward cough behind me but didn't dare turn around. I also heard something that sounded like a book hitting someone's head and heard Emmett cry out in pain.

"What the hell man?" Emmett yelled. I finally decided my cheeks were not fully enflamed so it was safe to turn around. My eyes of course immediately fell to Edward who I noticed was looking at me. He quickly looked away and I looked to Emmett who was rubbing his head and glaring at Edward. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't think I wanted to know.

It turned out to unanimous that we would watch Drive me Crazy because we had all recently seen the other movie and this one had Adrian Grenier in it that all three of us girls lusted after. Edward and I resumed our position on the bed and the others settled down to watch the movie. About ten minutes in our food was delivered and we all ate while joking around and watching the movie.

I was thinking about certain similarities between Edward and my friendship and Melissa Joan Hart and Adrian Grenier's and how I hoped it had a similar ending when Edward dove out of my lap and looked at the time.

"You guys, it's already 7:45, we have to get ready like now," he said. He nodded a goodbye to me before quickly racing out of the room. The other two followed him and that left me alone to be tortured by my two so called best friends.

"Bella, you totally notice that Edward is acting differently right?" Alice said, jumping over to the bed I was on and continuing to jump. I wanted to grab her shoulders and just force her to sit still for more than a minute and see if her head blew off with the lack of release of energy.

"Alice, I am trying extremely hard not to think like that, I really don't want to get my hopes up," I said, squirming under her gaze.

"That means she noticed Al," Rose said, smirking at me. "Believe me, we all did. He is totally doting on you, and it's kind of nauseating. Did you see the way he dazed off when Alice so subtlety showed off your dress?"

I glared at Alice. "You did that on purpose?" I asked. She feigned ignorance and jumped up to get ready.

"C'mon Bells, we have some work to do. First of all, you are going to wear that dress tonight. No whining, I have something else picked out for you tomorrow," she said. I gave her an exasperated look and she chose to ignore that as well.

She threw me the dress and I quickly went to the bathroom to change, so not in the mood to argue about dress choices with Alice when she was in controlling mode. After I emerged from the bathroom, the girls put my makeup on and Rose straightened my hair all sleek and shiny like. I looked pretty cute, I had to admit. Maybe I would even tell Edward tonight, I thought to myself.

The guys were already downstairs so we made our way down to the ballroom number 3 where the show was to be held tonight. The actual auditions would be held outside with hundreds of people at the venue across the street from the hotel.

When we had made inside, I noticed Edward giving me an intense look as he took in my appearance in the dress. I had to hand it to Alice, she was always right. Edward clearly liked me in this dress and her flaunting it around earlier had probably made him like it even more.

We found out they were going to be playing second to last. We all decided this was a prime spot because they would stick in the judge's heads as being one of the last to play. Seeing as there were several other bands ahead of them, we all just hung out and socialized before their set.

Edward had his arm around me again and I was in complete bliss. After several bands had played it was finally their turn. The other bands had all been very good, but in my opinion Eclipse was totally ahead of them. I may be biased, but who cares? Talent is talent. And what girl wouldn't swoon over Edward singing onstage looking like he does?

Oh shit, that probably meant that practically every girl in the room was going to start crushing on him after they saw him. This wasn't good…

I didn't have much time to think about that though, because right then the guys took the stage and began their set. They were allowed three songs, and the guys were doing all originals as far as I last heard. I was excited to hear the songs even though I knew I had heard them all before. Something about the magnitude of the show would make it exciting for me.

The guys played their two originals and then Edward did something I wasn't expecting.

"Hey everyone, we are going to sing a cover now. This song just really touches me lately and I hope the girl I'm singing it for understands what I mean. It's called _Realize_, by Colbie Caillat," Edward said.

Wait what? What girl? Could he mean me? I mentally jogged my brain to remember the lyrics to _Realize._ Something about realizing you love someone and hoping they see it too. I listened intensely as Edward sang the song, and I kept getting elbows in my side from Rosalie and Alice hissing at me to get my attention, but I couldn't take my eyes off the boy who was singing and who happened to be staring right back at me. I listened to his words falling from his lips as my heart was thumping erratically.

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

C: If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no its never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

There is no way he could be singing about me right? Ahh! My brain is so confused right now. I don't know what to think. The song finally ended and I broke my trance, but only because Edward looked away from me.

"Bella, oh my gosh that was the cutest thing ever. He was totally singing to you. And that song is so right for you guy's situation," Alice shrieked.

"Ally, are you sure that's what he meant by it?" I asked. I just couldn't allow myself to believe it until I heard it from Edward's lips. It would hurt way too much to get all excited for nothing.

"Oh Bella, I can guarantee that it was about you. No question. He was literally staring at you the entire song, and you heard what he said before it started right? Stop it right now and allow yourself to believe what is clearly happening," Rose snapped. I have no idea why she was being so mean about it, but I let it go. My brain was too busy wondering if maybe, just maybe they were right.

I didn't have anymore time to consider because Edward and the guys were currently walking over to us. They were all grinning broadly and I made sure I was looked at the other guys too when I said my congratulations. Alice and Rose were hugging their boys and squeaking compliments to them, leaving Edward to come to my side. I finally looked up at him and when I saw his eyes, I somehow could almost believe he really had been singing for me. He looked somewhat unsure of himself, running his hands through his hair and fumbling with his shirt as he stood in front of me.

"So uh, what did you think Bells? Was it good?" he asked nervously.

I threw on my biggest smile, forcing myself to stop analyzing and questioning every stupid little detail of what he said and did right now. That wasn't my style anyways.

"Oh Edward, it was fantastic. You guys were definitely the best so far," I said, jumping into his arms. When he let me go, his smile was so big I couldn't help but wear a huge grin myself.

Suddenly he got that nervous look again before he spoke. My heart was hammering out of control now. I just knew something was going to happen between us tonight. It was make it or break it time. Too much hanging in limbo, the universe wanted us to tip the scales in one way or another.

"Bella, do you think when the show ends we could go take a little walk outside?" He asked his hair once again in his hands.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure everyone would love some fresh air after this," I said. He looked confused and I wondered why for a moment. Then I practically smacked myself in the head at my stupidity. Was he asking me to go just us two?

"Um, I meant just us but we can have everyone go, its no biggy," he said, looking like he was trying to play it off. Oh my gosh. Edward clearly wants to get me alone to talk to me about something.

"Yeah, of course just us two. I really have missed you, you know. I would love to spend some time together," I said, smiling at him and hoping he hadn't changed his mind already at my stupidness.

Instead he just smiled down at me and we turned back to our friends who were still going on about how amazing Eclipse had done. Just then a band of three good looking girls walked up. I remembered them from earlier in the night and remembered them being good, but slightly skanky. It was okay to use your sex appeal, but to that extreme it started to make people uncomfortable. Maybe that was just me…

"Hello boys, great show tonight," the bright blonde girl said. I looked on curiously because it seemed that they were rather intimate with our boys and I wondered how they had gotten to know each other. Were they from Forks too? I'd think I would remember seeing them.

"Oh, thanks, you guys were great too," Emmett said. "Girls, this is my beautiful girlfriend Rosalie that I told you about last night? And this is Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. And over there, the one standing by Edward is Bella," he said, introducing us. "Oh and this is Carmen, Irina and Kate. You heard them play earlier."

I was wondering what they all did last night and was slightly jealous that Edward was hanging around beautiful girls like this when I wasn't around to see what was happening. I knew it was an irrational jealousy but whatever. I'm human.

I noticed that the brunette was sort of staring at me and giving me a not so friendly stare. What the hell? Then she turned to Edward at my side and sidled up to him.

"Eddy, what are you doing tonight? Do you think we could pick up where we left off in the Jacuzzi last night? You left me all hot and bothered and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since," she purred, running a hand down his chest.

My heart fell to my feet and my ears started pounding. I couldn't have heard what I just heard right? Because it clearly sounded like Edward and this slut bag had hooked up in the damn Jacuzzi. And I thought that he wanted me? I was crazy, clearly. Apparently Edward would only ever want hookups like this. I wondered briefly what had caused the abrupt ending to their hook up but shook it out of my head before I could imagine.

I mumbled some excuse and turned and quietly left the room, not looking back. I heard my friends call my name but I didn't respond.

**A/N: Reviews?**


	21. Steal

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your beautiful reviews and words of encouragement. You have no idea how much it means to me that anyone is even reading this silly story. Thanks a million! This chapter is dedicated to my loyal readers who have been following me from the start. Love you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys, just the plot.**

**EPOV**

I looked at Carmen in disgust, trying to think of something to say to get rid of her. Finally, I just picked her hand up off my chest and put it back where it belonged.

"I'm sorry, but that is just not going to happen Carmen. I made a mistake last night. I'm sorry I led you on, it was wrong of me, I know," I said.

Carmen stared at me like she couldn't believe I was turning her down. Guess she didn't get very many guys who resisted her charms. Maybe I was the first…

"Whatever, your loss," she sneered at me before turning away and stalking off with her sisters in tow.

Shit, shit, shit, I thought. Bella totally heard what just happened and its going to ruin my whole plan. Why would she believe that I wanted her after hearing I hooked up with some random chick in the hotel Jacuzzi the very night before I confessed my feelings to her? I was freaking out and pulling on my hair trying to come up with something to say that would make it not look like it was. Should I lie? No absolutely not, can't build a possible romantic relationship with my best friend off of lies.

I turned to Bella, intending to tell her that we should head out for that walk, and hoping that on the way outside I could think of something to say that would make me not sound like a jackass when I told her my feelings. She wasn't there though. I turned back to my friends, exasperated. Where the hell did she go? Was she mad about what she had heard?

"Um, where the hell did Bella go?" I asked.

"Uh, she just walked off while that girl had her hands all over you," Alice said, sounding kind of pissed.

"Why? Did she say where she went?" I asked, confused.

"Dude, you are so fucking clueless sometimes," Emmett said under his breath. I looked at him, even more confused, but he didn't elaborate.

"Edward, come with me, right now," Rose said, coming up to me and grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me as she walked towards the exit that led back to the hotel lobby.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?" I shrieked at her, breaking free from her grasp but still following her.

"I am going to have a little talk with you, in private," she said. Once we hit the lobby she pushed me down onto a seat on one of the plush couches and sat down next to me.

"Ok, so you realized you like Bella finally?" she said, shocking the hell out of me.

I gave her a mean look and threw my hands up. "God, my friends can't keep their damn mouths shut. They fucking promised not to say shit to you guys. What the fuck," I said, pissed beyond belief.

Rose just shook her head. "No Edward, Em didn't tell me anything. I can see it. It's the way you look at her, the way you keep doing things for her. The way that you turned down that skank. Oh, so you want to explain that, by the way? Did you seriously hook up with her last night? That is so not going to help you out man," she said.

"Rose, I know I fucked up. But honestly, hooking up with that girl was what made me realize my feelings. Man, I can't believe I am talking so much about my feelings. I feel like a freaking chick. Anyways, I hooked up with her because I was thinking about Bella way too much and I was trying to make myself believe that I didn't have feelings for her because it will just mess everything up anyways. It's not like she has feelings for me or anything. When I tell her it is just going to make things weird between us," I said.

Rose shook her head at me again and rolled her eyes. "You two are so blind," she said.

Confused, I raised my eyebrows at her. "What do you mean? Wait, are you telling me Bella has feelings for me too?" I asked, hope surging through my chest.

"I'm not saying anything, but I'm not saying that what you just said isn't true either. You decide what I mean," Rose said.

I just stared at her, semi confused. I was pretty sure she was telling me Bella had feelings for me, but I couldn't be sure. Rose was a confusing woman.

"Ok, are we done here? I have a plan all worked out, and I need to find Bella," I said.

"Edward, you better have a plan, that's all I'm going to say," Rose said, getting up and walking back towards the conference room.

I sat on the couch for a while, my head in my hands. I was thinking about everything that Rose just said, trying to determine her code words. Why couldn't women just speak clearly, just say what they freaking mean instead of beating around the bush all the time. And they wonder why guys don't do exactly what they want, because all we have to go on is a guess at what they really meant.

I got up and headed for the elevator and started back towards our rooms. I had to make a pit stop in my room first before checking to see if Bella was in her room.

After I was done in my room, I looked at myself in the mirror hanging in the hallway outside Bella's door, making sure I looked halfway decent. My hair was its usual disaster, but really there was nothing I could do about that. I stood in front of the door for a whole five minutes freaking out before I finally got the courage to knock on her door.

"Bells, it's me. Open up."

I didn't get a response though, and my heart sunk. I was really counting on her being in there. What the hell was I going to do now? What if I interpreted Rose's statement correctly, that Bella did have feelings for me? That would mean that she was upset about Carmen most likely, and probably pissed at me. I pulled my fingers through my hair again, freaking out inside. Why the hell did I have to be a horny bastard and try to hook up with that slut? I was so mad at myself. Why couldn't I have just seen that my constantly thinking about Bella meant something? Why was I so afraid of my feelings for her? Now it was maybe too late, and I wasn't sure what to do.

I went back towards the elevators, intending to go outside and for a walk to clear my head. Once I made it to outside, I headed across the street and towards the signs leading me towards the beach. There was nothing I loved more than the feeling of sand between my toes.

I just walked, trying to think of a way to fix my situation. I would just have to be honest. There was no other way. After walking for a bit I just collapsed in the sand and sat there, watching the waves crash into the sand time and time again. It was an endless cycle, just like my ability to fuck things up apparently. I wanted to punch myself in the face, cause myself the kind of pain that I was possibly putting Bella through right now. I freaking loved her more than anything. How could I not have seen it all along? All the times I held her close to me, not wanting to let her go, how could I have just assumed that I liked the feeling of someone close and that it wasn't her that I liked?

Now that I looked back on it, I could clearly see that I have always been crazy for her. When she was with Jake, I went batshit trying to convince her that he was all wrong for her, but never being able to really explain to myself or her why. Jake was a good guy, I knew this. All the times when we were jokingly flirting, wasn't really joking. It was sincere, and the feeling it gave me in my chest, all real. I am so freaking stupid, Rose is right.

Finally I decided to head back to the hotel, hoping that Bella would be in her room by now.

Once I got back on our floor my heart started hammering in my chest again. I was going to do this, whether I was scared or not. I had to. I knocked again and waited quietly, hoping to hear her footsteps.

"Bells, please, if you are in there can you please open up?" I asked quietly.

If she was in there, I couldn't hear a thing. Not even the television or shower or any noise at all. Maybe she wasn't in there.

I went to my room and collapsed on the bed, pulling out my phone to call her. It rang five times and went to voicemail. I texted her a quick message telling her to call me as soon as she got this and asking if she still wanted to go on our walk. Then I went and took a shower and lay down on the bed, flipping on the TV to try and distract myself.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, I was waking up to the sun shining through our open curtains. I sighed heavily, wondering why the hell the curtains were open. "Em, shut the damn curtains," I mumbled blindly, pulling a pillow over my face.

"Rise and shine Eddy," Emmett said, hurling himself on top of me, thoroughly waking me up. I scowled at him and looked at the clock. It was 10am. What the hell.

"Damn, I can't believe I fell asleep. You guys, did you see Bella last night? I kept knocking on her door and calling her and texting her, but she never responded," I said, searching frantically for my phone to see if she had written back when I was asleep.

"Uh, she came back to the show about half hour after you left dude," Jasper said. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I was looking for Bella all night. I assumed for some stupid reason that she wouldn't come back there. I don't know why. That should have been the first place I checked again," I said. I wanted to smack myself for my stupidity.

I looked at my phone and my heart surged when I saw I had a message from Bella.

_Sorry Edward, I was at the show and left my phone in the room. Where are you? Everyone was wondering._

God, I wanted to throw myself off a building. I could have fixed everything last night, if I had only gone back to the show. Oh well, I would make things better today.

I jumped up quickly, typing a message before heading to the bathroom to clean up.

_Bells, I was looking for you and went back to my room and fell asleep. Silly me, can we still have our walk? After lunch? Miss you._

I smiled to myself, all of my hope restored. She hadn't sounded mad in her text, but maybe I was wrong. I would make it up to her; I would make her so happy if she really does have feelings for me. I wanted to see her smile so badly, I wanted to know that I was the reason she was smiling.

I practically sang at the top of my lungs in the shower, causing Jasper to come in and flush the toilet which made the water frigid cold to shut me up. But that still didn't kill my mood, I just laughed and smirked at him from behind the curtain and went back to my singing.

After the shower, I came out of the bathroom dressed in boxers and my towel around my waist, intending to get my clothes from the suitcase and get dressed. I was shocked to see all three girls sitting on the bed, and once they saw me they all started laughing. I turned slightly red, especially when I saw Bella. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I swear she looked slightly embarrassed when I met her eyes. She looked away quickly, after smirking slightly at me of course.

My embarrassment quickly faded after that little exchange, knowing that I made her embarrassed and that I could provoke her to feel any sort of emotion regarding me made my heart soar.

I spun around in a circle, putting on a little show for the ladies. "Like what you see ladies? You can have it for a price," I said, teasing them.

Alice and Rose doubled over in laughter, turning to see Bella's reaction. She just smiled at me and turned pink, knowing everyone was watching her.

"Five hundred dollars for tonight," Emmett piped up. Everyone started laughing again, and I quickly grabbed some jeans and a tee from my bag and booked it back to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in five and then we can head to lunch", I called out over my shoulder.

When I reemerged, I went immediately to sit next to Bella, pulling out my phone on the way and checking to see if she responded. I know it was silly, considering I could just ask her in person, but I wanted to know she responded. She did.

_If you can kidnap me from Alice and Rose. They plan on dragging me out shopping and we won't get back apparently until you are already in sound check for the show._

My heart sunk again at her words. "No way, you guys are not stealing Bella all day," I said. Looking at Alice directly, knowing she was the mastermind behind all this.

"We most absolutely are Edward. Bella needs an outfit for tonight. After you guys win this thing, you can steal Bella for as long as you want," she said, winking at me. I stared at her, trying to decide how I wanted to kill her. She was ruining all my planning.

I sulked all the way downstairs, knowing that I wouldn't get to spend my whole day with Bella. She was walking beside me, and was being quiet. Its ok, I can still go through with the plan after the show, Alice is right. I need to stop sulking and enjoy the little time I do have with her before she gets taken away from me. Maybe I can plan a heist and steal Bella right out of Alice's grasp though.

I started formulating ideas of how to do so in my head when Bella poked me in the side. I turned to her, flashing her a grin. She looked so freaking cute in her skinny jeans and red hoodie zipped up halfway, showing off her favorite Rolling Stones tee underneath. She looked so rocker chick and I loved that look on her. Almost as much or maybe more than her tiny dress look from last night. This was the real Bella, and that is why I loved seeing her dressed like this, in what she felt comfortable and like herself in.

"Why so quiet?" she asked me, grinning up at me as well.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, which I swear caused both of us to shiver slightly, but maybe I was just imagining her part. "I'm trying to think of a plan to steal you out of the Evil Witch's grasp." I chuckled slightly when I saw her silent laughter.

To my surprise she leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I hope you succeed." I couldn't wipe the silly grin off my face the whole rest of the short walk to the restaurant next door to the hotel.

We all enjoyed our lunches, me and Bella joking around being our usual selves. The rest of our friends teasing us because we were easy to tease. When the waitress brought our check, I started panicking. I really really didn't want to leave Bella right now. I was having far too much fun with her. I really was going to have to steal her.

"Bella, do you trust me?" I asked, leaning in close to her so no one could hear me.

She looked at me in shock and then nodded slowly, looking back at her plate of food.

"Then say you have to go to the bathroom right now," I said. She looked at me like I was crazy but nodded.

"Um, guys, I'll be right back, I have to pee," Bella said, squeezing past me and exiting the booth.

"Thanks for the visual Bells," Rose said, scowling at her.

"Hurry back Bells, we have lots of shopping to do and so little time," Alice said, smiling hugely at me when she said it. I glared at her but inside was smiling hugely. Ha-ha, she wasn't going shopping with Bella, but I had to put up the act that I was still mad so she wouldn't get suspicious when I disappeared in a few minutes.

I waited about two minutes and then started the rest of my plan. I had set my phone to an alarm a few minutes ago to go off in ten minutes. It went off and I jumped up, flipping my phone open and acting like I was surprised.

"Oh, it's Esme, I have to take this," I said. The rest of the group just nodded at me as I exited the restaurant. The restrooms were right near the door and I found Bella standing right next to the entrance and when she saw me approaching her smile was enough to brighten my whole day.

I grabbed her hand and we flew out of the restaurant and I didn't stop moving until we were two blocks down and then ducked inside a store, pulling Bella in behind me.

We were both laughing hysterically, trying to catch our breaths.

"Oh my gosh Edward, I can't believe you did that, Al is going to kill us," she said, still laughing.

"Let her, I wanted to spend some time with you, and I wasn't about to let her ruin that," I said. "So are you ready for this sure to be fun filled day?" I asked, smiling down at her.

She smiled brightly and grabbed my hand, nodding at me as we popped out of the store and continued walking.

**A/N: **** reviews make me happy! Thanks for reading!**


	22. Sparks Fly

**A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates. Seems like all I do is work work work. Thanks for reading lovelies. Hope you enjoy. This is a semi short one.**

I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
So reach out open handed  
And lead me out to that floor  
Well, I don't need more paper lanterns

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
'Cause my heart is beating fast  
And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk

-Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift

**BPOV**

As I stepped out of the store with Edward, my heart was pounding in my chest with excitement. He had actually done it! Stolen me right out of Alice's grip and now we would get to spend the entire day together. My head started going through all the possibilities. I wonder what we were going to do with our free time.

"So, what do you want to do today, Bells?" he asked, as if he had heard my thoughts. I smiled up at him happily.

"I don't care Edward, you decide," I said. I truly didn't care, because I knew I would be happy no matter what we did today. Nothing could make this day bad. Unless of course I got up the courage to tell him and he rejected me. I knew I needed to tell him. I desperately did. I was waiting for the opportune time thought, I told myself.

He smiled back at me and it looked like he had an idea all of a sudden. His eyes got brighter and he grabbed my hand tighter and pulled me up to the curb, hailing for a cab.

"Hollywood Blvd. please," he said, before turning to me and smiling. "I'm going to show you the Beatle's star, I thought you would enjoy that," Edward said.

"Oh my gosh Edward, I am so excited! I love the Beatles! I can't believe I get to see this, you are amazing! I love you!" I said, not thinking. Edward looked at my curiously and I briefly wondered why, but quickly his face returned to normal and he smiled at me again.

"I know you love the Beatles silly, that's why I am taking you there," he said.

I turned away because I knew my face was burning with embarrassment at my confession. At least he thought I was just saying I loved him in a friendly manner. I pretended to look out the window while I let my cheeks cool.

I felt him squeeze my hand, trying to get my attention, so I forced myself to look at him, and to calm down.

"You okay Bells?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah why?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant, knowing it wasn't working.

"You just seem kind of out of it, that's all. Aren't you having fun?" he asked. My heart hurt when he said that. I couldn't believe I was making him think that I wasn't having fun.

"No Edward, I am having the best time. Anytime with you is the best time, of course," I said.

He smiled at me and we rode the rest of the way there in a comfortable silence. When the cab pulled up to Hollywood Blvd., I started squirming in anticipation. John Lennon was seriously my idol. I loved him so much, much like millions of other people in the world. But I still like to pretend I'm his biggest fan.

We got out and I looked to Edward, hoping he would know which way to the star we were looking for. He smiled down at me and pulled me across the street, leading the way. He kept walking, but I became consumed looking at all the stars under my feet. I was soon pointing out celebrities that I loved left and right, looking up at Edward with excited eyes. He just smiled and let me enjoy my time. He had been here before with his family years ago, and had already experienced all the hoopla.

When we finally got to the Beatle's star, I dropped onto my knees and playfully started bowing down to the star on the ground. Edward started cracking up, which made me laugh. Through my laughter, I saw a flash go off and noticed that Edward was holding a camera and must have taken a picture of me.

"Edward! What are you doing!" I yelled, jumping up and reaching for the camera. "You know I hate candid shots, you have to redo that one!" I said, just pretending to be angry. He laughed harder at me, keeping the camera out of reach.

"Bells, I will redo it, just stop trying to grab the camera," he yelled. I put my hands on his waist and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, hoping that it would have some sort of effect on him. I knew he hated when I looked sad like this.

He got a strange look on his face and paused, looking down at me as he slowly lowered the camera. We just looked at each other for a moment and I thought I had won when I slyly reached for the camera, but Edward pulled out a wicked grin and twisted out of my grasp at the last second. I gave up and looked over his shoulder to see what the picture had turned up like.

It actually wasn't bad at all, I looked incredibly happy, smiling from ear to ear, and you could even see the star under me. I knew that it wasn't the star that was making me smile like that.

"Bells, you look so beautiful when you smile like that, you know that right?" he asked me, looking completely serious.

I stuck my tongue out at him in defiance and poked him in the chest. "I'm always beautiful, no biggy," I said, turning back to the star and away from him as if it were no big deal.

He snorted, but then grabbed my arm, turning me back around. "You really are beautiful all the time Bella, I know this. I was simply saying you are even more so when you smile like this," he said, reaching out and touching my lips.

My lip immediately started tingling and I could feel my stomach tighten at his touch. I involuntarily leaned closer to him, and thought to myself this would be a perfect opportunity to just make a move on him. I'm sure if I kiss him he will understand my feelings loud and clear, right? Just as I was about to actually lean in further, Edward grabbed me by my waist and flung me over his shoulder, leading me back towards the star.

So much for my moment of opportunity, I thought.

"Bella, we need that redo," he said, in a way that made me think he was just trying to get out of the situation that we were just in. I frowned, but let him carry me away without a fight.

I knelt down next to the star and got in a picture, but then told Edward he had to pose with me, and asked a woman passing by if she would take our picture. She obliged, and he knelt down next to me, pulling me close so that we were touching all the way down one side of our bodies. My body reacted instantly again at his contact, but I pushed that thought aside and smiled brightly for the picture.

"Aw, this is really cute guys. You guys are such a cute couple, have fun!" the woman said, passing the camera back to Edward, and smiling at me.

"Thanks ma'am," Edward said, grinning at me slyly. This happened all the time with us, people thinking we were together. We had a sort of inside joke about it, pretending we actually were together when people assumed so. "Yes, I am one lucky guy to have scored this gorgeous lady," he said, pulling me to him and kissing my forehead.

I thought he was taking it further than usual, but I certainly didn't mind. My eyes closed when his lips touched my skin and sent tingles down my spine. I opened my eyes in time to see Edward looking down at me, only inches away. Heart pounding, I smiled tentatively up at him. Here's my moment, now, I thought. My toes started pushing me up on their own accord, but once again he cockblocked me.

"So, how about some lunch now?" he said, grinning his evil grin.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, but quickly pulled out of that face and smiled at him, pretending I wasn't incredibly sexually frustrated by him.

"Yes, food please!" I said. I really was starving.

He took me to Planet Hollywood, deciding to keep up the Hollywood façade for the rest of the day. We were having a blast sharing each other's food and laughing at people around us we were observing. There were so many wannabe actresses and rock stars in this town, most of whom looked like they starved themselves and spent far too much time logging hours in a tanning bed and bleaching their hair. The rock star wannabes just looked drugged out. I wanted to tell them that the drugs didn't come until after they had reached superstar status, not before when it was just considered trashy and would get them nowhere.

After lunch, we got a cab back to the street of our hotel and headed to the beach. Since we didn't have swimsuits, I thought we would just sit and look at the waves or something.

Edward had a different idea, grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder for the second time that day, the instant my toes touched the sand and heading towards the water.

"Edward, NO!" I screamed, assuming I was causing a scene.

I kicked and screamed and looked around helplessly at the people we passed, hoping one of them would step in and help. No one even really bothered to look up.

"Bella, yes!" he said, teasingly.

We hit the water and he continued walking in, but then I remembered my phone in my pocket and his in his pocket.

"Edward, our phones!" I said, hoping to salvage them. He froze, digging in his pocket and grabbing his phone and throwing it in the sand. Then he proceeded to reach in my back pocket, over my ass, might I add, and dig mine out to toss it there as well.

That shut me up, and I didn't put up much of a fight from there on. He tossed me down into the waves and I came up spluttering and looking like a drowned fish I'm sure.

He looked at me intensely for a moment, and I decided to randomly jump him, hoping to catch him by surprise and actually cause him to fall into the water. Too bad he figured out what I was doing mid jump, and grabbed me and pulled us both under this time.

We spent what felt like hours being flirty and having an absolute blast in the ocean. I loved the ocean more than anything in the world, and I was so happy in that moment. Before I knew it though, I realized the sun was dropping lower in the sky and I was about to suggest we better check the time and head home. In no way was I ready to face the firing squad, aka Alice and Rose, but Edward needed to get to his show.

That's when I heard the screaming. "BELLA SWAN, GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF THE WATER THIS INSTANT!" Alice screamed, standing on the beach with her hands on her hips, looking every bit the scary mother figure she was trying to be.

I looked to Edward with fear obvious on my face, but he just laughed and grabbed my hand, leading us back to the shore.

I looked sheepishly at Alice as she watched us come up, hand in hand. I noticed her glance at our entwined hands and then her eyes snapped between my face and Edward's. It was all so fast though that I doubted Edward noticed. Then she was back to glaring at me.

"What the hell Bella, you were supposed to go shopping with me today," she said, opting for the sad, depressed voice and facial expression. She was trying to guilt trip me and it wasn't going to work. I didn't regret for one instant ditching her and Rose. I had had the best day of my life with Edward today and I wasn't going to let her ruin it.

"Sorry Ally, but I really wanted to see Hollywood Blvd. and some other stuff, not go shopping. You know I hate shopping, but you get to control me now while Edward gets ready for his show. So forgive me?" I asked, hoping I sounded a little sorry at least.

She rolled her eyes and started to drag me away, but I could feel Edward pulling me from my other arm.

"Not so fast Brandon," he said, speaking to Alice. "I need to say goodbye to Bella, and I am sure she wants to wish me good luck," he said, smiling at me.

Alice rolled her eyes again and looked at me curiously. "Ok Bella, you have five minutes to get up to our room. If you are not there, then I am not doing your makeup, and I know you want to look your best tonight," she said, glancing up at Edward a bit too obviously in my opinion. I let it go though; assuming Edward would have no idea what she was thinking by it.

"Yes ma'am, Alice," I said, fake saluting her. She stalked off, and I kind of felt bad, but not too bad.

I looked back at Edward and saw him smiling at me. I reached up and gave him a huge hug.

"I have had the best day ever today, Edward. Oh, and just so you know, I am not sorry at all for ditching Alice. Not one teensy tiny bit," I said. Then I kissed him on the cheek and pulled away, my cheeks on fire. I hope he didn't notice.

Of course his hands immediately went up to touch my cheeks. "I love it when I make you blush Bella," he said. "I'm not even sure how I did it this time, but that's ok. I'll ask you later, after the show. By the way, I'm stealing you again for a minute after the show. I just have to show you something," he said. He looked kind of nervous, but I chalked it up to pre show jitters.

"Good luck Edward, I really really really hope you win," I said.

"Me too Bells, me too," he said.

We hugged one last time before trudging up to the hotel and to our respective rooms.

**A/N: Next chapter will be filled with lots of yummy Edward and Bella romance. For those of you who are getting annoyed by having to wait, all I have to say is anticipation makes it better. For both you and for Bella. Thanks, and please review! They make me happy!**


	23. The Luckiest

**A/N: Hey guys. I think you all will love this chapter, hopefully. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Twilight saga, nor do I own any lyrics by Ben Folds. **

**BPOV**

As soon as I walked into our hotel room I was instantly jumped with not disapproving stares and evil glares as I expected from my two best friends. Instead, they were both standing right inside the door waiting for me with huge smiles on their faces.

I stared at them in shock for a few seconds before speaking. "Um, what? No yelling? No 'Bella I cannot believe you ditched us how could you'?" I asked.

They both started screeching at me and Alice was literally shaking she was smiling so hard.

"Bella! I totally saw you two at the beach. I was watching for a while, not to sound creepy or anything. But yeah, you guys were so flipping cute!" Alice said.

I just continued staring at her, not able to speak. This was so out of character for Alice not to be mad at me. Guess there is a first for everything, right?

"Bella, tell us what happened? It was so cute when he stole you away like that," Rose said.

"I'm sorry, but where are my two best friends at?" I asked.

They giggled and Alice ran up to hug me.

"So did anything happen?" Alice asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but no. nothing happened. There was a few times where I thought something was going to but it didn't. I'm so frustrated," I said, slumping down on the bed.

"Tell us everything," Alice said, sitting beside me while Rose took up my other side. I suddenly felt claustrophobic, not really wanting to share my wonderful day with Edward just yet. Besides, I had a strange feeling it would get even better.

"You guys, we just went around sightseeing. Nothing special, I'll share more details later. Its freaking 6:30 and the show starts at 7, I need to shower and get ready!" I say, jumping up and heading for the bathroom.

Surprisingly, they let me go, but I look back and they are both smiling brightly at me.

"You go shower, and I'll get your outfit ready," Alice said. I turned back and looked at them.

"Oh, I forgot to say one thing. Edward says he wants to 'show me something' after the show. What do you think that means?" I ask, wondering out loud.

Rose just beamed at me, not saying a word and Alice got her mysterious face on and smiled as well.

"Who knows? I'm sure it's something you will like though, right?" Alice said.

I just nodded and headed for the bathroom.

"By the way Bella, I totally saw right through Edward's little getaway plan, but I let it happen anyways just for you babe," Rose said.

I turned around again and laughed out loud at the expression on Alice's face as she glared at Rose.

"You knew?" she seethed. Rose just laughed and nodded, shooing me towards the bathroom.

"It's ok Bella, I'm not mad because Edward loves you, I just know it!" Alice yelled after me. I snorted in response and didn't turn back.

I finally made it in and showered, thinking the entire time about what Edward could possibly want to show me. Also, I was praying that Edward would win, because I knew this was something he wanted incredibly badly and it would make him so happy.

I dried off and exited the bathroom to find Alice standing right outside the door waiting for me anxiously. I really was not sorry about skipping out on shopping with her today. I had a feeling it would have been like this all day long, me trying on clothes and her waiting impatiently for me, scolding me to hurry up. I shivered at the thought.

"Geez Alice, give a girl some space?" I said sarcastically.

"Bella, take long enough in the shower? Me and Rose are going to have to be extra speedy if we want to make you look like a sexy diva tonight," she scolded me, just as I had assumed she would.

"Yes ma'am, please, transform me into the sexy diva that is hidden deep, deep inside," I said, lacking any enthusiasm. At least on the outside, inside I was smiling and hoping they really would make me look amazing so that when Edward showed me whatever it was tonight, I would have the nerve to tell him.

I sat and let them torture me, but when I looked in the mirror twenty minutes later, I smiled to myself. I really did look good. And Alice really had picked me up the perfect dress today. I instantly felt a bit guilty for the first time today for ditching her.

"Oh Ally, it's perfect," I said, looking down at the dress in the mirror.

It was royal blue and one shouldered. The shoulder had a flowy, but short sleeve on it that was so cute, and its waist was belted. I didn't come much further than my ass, which it hugged tightly, but I was ok with that, because it made it look fantastic. Well, that's what Rose said as she smacked it playfully.

We all laughed, but I stopped, and they looked at me curiously.

"You guys, I'm going to tell him tonight," I said.

They both smiled and reached in, and we shared a group hug.

"Believe me Bells, I don't think you will be sorry," Rose said, giving me a knowing look. I wondered at that, but dropped it.

"Well, we are late, we better go downstairs and meet those boys," I said, trying to dispel my nerves.

We walked downstairs and made our way across the street to the venue where the show was taking place. People were everywhere, milling about waiting for the acts to start. It was like a who's who of Los Angeles prepsters and rock star wannabes trying to look cool. I instantly got nervous. I mean, Edward is probably the hottest guy I have ever seen, so I know nearly all these women are going to want him as soon as they see him onstage, especially when he starts singing.

Why on earth would Edward want me when there were hundreds of the most beautiful women I had ever seen wondering about ready to drop everything to be with him too? I was average at best…

"Bella I can practically hear what you are thinking and you are being ridiculous. Edward may think these other women are attractive, but it wasn't them who grew up with him, who is perfect for him in every way. It isn't them who he was flirting with in the ocean an hour ago," Rose said, hip bumping me.

I flushed, embarrassed that I was so obviously freaking out. I hugged Rose though, because she was right, these girls may look better, but I looked good too, and none of them were going to stand in my way tonight. Because I had waited long enough! I was so sick of waiting, and I just needed to know, one way or another.

That's when I saw him, and my heart instantly was pounding out of its chest. Should I do it now, or wait till later? Definitely later right? I don't want to eff up his show if he rejects me and feels guilty.

He reached me and pulled me into a hug, then stepped back to look over me appraisingly.

"Bella, you really are the most beautiful girl in this whole room right now," he whispered in my ear.

I flushed from head to toe, but my insides were tingling and I just couldn't believe my luck. Here was the man I loved, telling me I was the most beautiful girl in the world while there were clearly way more attractive women lounging everywhere in the room. It seemed that Edward was blind to them, and I was in awe of this fact. Maybe he really does love me back, I wondered.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous," I whispered back.

"I'm not," he said, leaning down and kissing my forehead again.

"Ok ladies and gentleman, we are going to get started here. Tonight the first act is going to be a three piece band from Washington. Please give it up for Eclipse!" the announcer said, shocking me.

I jumped back from Edward. "You're playing first?" I asked.

"Yep, didn't want you guys to know, wanted to shock ya, looked like it worked, he said, smiling at me.

He squeezed my waist and knelt down again. "Wish me luck," he said, smiling at me as he walked away.

I noticed a few women looking at me enviously when Edward made his way to the stage flanked by Em and Jasper.

Me and the girls watched in awe as our boys played the best we had ever heard them play. They really were on fire tonight, and I was going to be seriously shocked if they didn't score one of the top three spots to make it to perform on Coachella.

In the middle of the next band's set, the guys finally emerged from backstage and made their way over to us. It seemed they had all showered and I noticed Edward looked even more beautiful than before, if that were possible. Women were trying to get his attention left and right and he smiled kindly at them, but ignored their advances, making his way towards us.

"Oh my gosh, you guys seriously were so amazing. I don't think I have ever heard you guys play so good," I said, jumping into his arms.

He smiled and hugged me back. "You think so Bells? Oh gosh, I want this so bad," he said. He looked like he was on a high, and I couldn't blame him.

For the entirety of the rest of the show, people kept coming up to our group to congratulate the guys on how well they had played, and nearly everyone was gushing that they were "definitely going to be playing Coachella". I was so happy for them that I was practically jumping up and down with Alice as the last band ended and there was a long bit of time before the announcer came back onstage.

I looked over at Edward nervously, grasping his hand in mine and squeezing it. He squeezed it back, smiling at me with nervousness.

"Ok, now is the time we have all been waiting for. We are about to announce the top five contenders, but keep in mind only the top three will earn a spot playing at the festival. Without further ado, I would like to congratulate Denali, who has placed fifth in the competition.

I smirked, glad that the bitchy sluts hadn't made it to the festival. Four more to go.

"Ha, stupid skanks didn't get in," Rose smirked. Alice laughed, followed by me. The guys didn't join in, listening in anticipation as the announcer got ready to say the next band's name.

Oh gosh I really hope they don't say Eclipse. Not yet.

"And the forth place contender is The Commanders," he said, to applause. My heart was beating loudly now. "Third place and a position in the festival goes to Wolf Pack," he said.

I applauded politely, praying that we would hear Eclipse next. Or first place would be fine too. In my opinion, they really were the best, all biases aside.

"And I would like to proudly announce that the runners up who you will also be seeing at Coachella this summer is Eclipse!" the announcer said.

My heart jumped into my throat and I felt Edward pick me up and spin me around in circles. I started crying I was so happy for them. Thank god Alice put waterproof mascara on me. I heard Emmett's voice loudly yell over everyone's applause.

"HELL YEAH!" he screamed. Edward set me back down and I beamed up at him. He had the happiest look I had ever seen on his face, and I wanted to kiss him so badly.

Before I had the chance to consider actually doing so, the rest of our friends jumped us and soon enough we were all jumping up and down in a circle in some sort of huge group hug. This was by far the best day I had ever had. I don't see how it could get better.

After we all broke apart, we realized that we had missed the announcement of the top band, but no one cared. I was looking around at all the hoopla surrounding me when I felt Edward pull me towards him.

"Bells are you ready for me to show you that thing?" he asked me. He looked sort of nervous, and I couldn't figure out why. He should be happy. I should be the one looking nervous, which I know I did. I was about to spill my heart to him, and possibly ruin this night for both of us. I was starting to reconsider this.

I nodded and let him lead me out the door. I caught Alice's eye on the way out and she winked at me. I smiled at her and continued walking. When we got in the elevator, it was a kind of awkward silence that of course I had to break with babbling.

"Edward, I am so so proud of you! I cannot believe you guys made it. Can you? Oh my gosh did you see those Denali girls when they were only in fifth place. Serves them right for being so slutty," I said.

He was smiling, but stopped after I said that. "Why do you hate them so much?" he asked. I blushed, looking away from him.

I was about to answer, but the door dinged announcing its arrival on our floor. He let it slide and didn't pursue an answer from me, instead smirking and leading me out the doors to his room. He opened the door with his key, and my nerves hit an all time high.

I walked in ahead of him, but he quickly moved ahead of me. He went over to the bed and picked up his guitar. I looked at him confusedly.

"You want to show me your guitar?" I asked, dumbly.

He didn't answer but instead nodded towards the bed opposite him. I sat down and he picked up his guitar out of its case and started playing a song. He looked at me from under his hair, which had fallen over his eye, as he played with an intensity I had never seen from him before.

The song was beautiful sounding, but what was more beautiful were the lyrics when I finally snapped out of only noticing how amazing he looked and took the time to listen to them.

_I don't get many things right the first time  
In fact, I am told that a lot  
Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls  
Brought me here_

And where was I before the day  
That I first saw your lovely face?  
Now I see it everyday  
And I know

That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest

What if I'd been born fifty years before you  
In a house on a street where you lived?  
Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike  
Would I know?

And in a white sea of eyes  
I see one pair that I recognize  
And I know

That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest

I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you

Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties  
And one day passed away in his sleep  
And his wife; she stayed for a couple of days  
And passed away

I'm sorry, I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong  
That I know

That I am  
I am  
I am  
The luckiest

Edward was singing those lyrics, and looking at me like that. Oh. My. Gosh. Did he write this song about me?

I just sat there and watching him with awe clearly written across my face, and I eventually noticed tears falling from my eyes. Looking in his eyes I could clearly see what I had been missing and what everyone else had seen. I could see that he loved me; his eyes were speaking a thousand words to me. This is why I had started crying.

My heart was hammering out of my chest by the time he finished with the song. He set the guitar down and didn't look up at me right away. I didn't give him time to. Before I knew it i was closing the space between the two of us and I knelt down in front of him, pulling his face to look at me.

When our eyes met, suddenly a confidence I never knew I had took over me. "Edward, I have been meaning to tell you something for a long, long time. I really regret now not telling you sooner, but here goes," I said, my voice shaking with every word. "I am in love with you. There I said it," I said, my voice still shaking. My face was flushed, and the tears were still falling down my cheeks softly. They weren't sad tears though. Edward and I looked at each other for a few seconds, our eyes speaking to each other again.

He didn't respond though, instead he lowered his face to mine and kissed me softly on the lips, almost tentatively, as if trying something new. I knew Edward had kissed many a girl before, but I bet he was thinking of this as an entirely new experience. I mean, I was. I had never kissed someone I was in love with before this moment.

It was completely and utterly beyond everything I had ever imagined kissing him would be like. My heart was literally going to fall out of my chest from overexertion at this point, and tingles were running from my lips all the way to my toes.

He pulled away before I even was allowing myself to believe it was really happening. He had both hands on the sides of my head, and was looking me in the eyes with the same intensity as before.

"I love you too, Bella. It took me a bit longer than it probably took you to realize that, but I do. I do love you. I love you," he said. He kept repeating it like he was getting used to the sound of it coming out of his mouth. He smiled down at me, and I smiled again, probably the biggest smile I had ever smiled. He pulled me up on the bed next to him and this time I jumped him.

I started kissing him again, faster and more hectic this time. Before I knew it, I was straddling his lap and my hands were fisted in his hair, something I had always imagined doing someday, and now I was actually doing it! It too was way better than I had imagined. He had his hands on my waist and I felt him lower them to my ass, pulling me even closer yet to him. I heard myself moan involuntarily at the closer contact, and felt him hard against me.

"Fuck Bella," I heard his mutter as he smothered kisses rather aggressively up and down my neck.

I pulled back at that comment, but only to pull my shirt over my head. I saw him look at me in amazement, then concern.

"Wait Bells, are you sure you want to keep going? Don't you think we are moving a bit fast?" he asked quietly. I could tell he didn't want to stop at all. Neither did I.

"Edward, I have been waiting years for this to happen. I simply don't want to wait another minute. I want you," I said, equally as quiet.

You may think I am being kind of a slut here, but let me assure you, it is anything but that. I have been in love with Edward for half my life, known him my whole life. It's not like we just met or something. And like I said, I have been waiting, very patiently I may add, for this to happen for half my life. I just don't see a reason to make myself wait any longer when we both want this.

He didn't hesitate any longer, pulling me back to him. But before we could get any further I heard a big bang as the door to the room hit the wall, then I heard a collective gasp.

"Holy shit, they finally did it!" Emmett boomed.

I immediately jumped off of Edward, grabbing my shirt and throwing it over my chest. I saw Edward reposition himself to hide his situation as well. My face was simply on fire at this point as I tried with little success to smooth my hair out and make it look like I wasn't just dry humping my best friend. I finally took the time to look at Edward and saw that he had a shit eating grin on his face as he just shrugged at our friends.

That's when I looked up and saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway, all of them looking at us and smirking. They were trying to hide their laughter, I could tell. I burst out laughing at this point, half from embarrassment, half from suppressed happiness at the whole situation. They all followed me and soon enough we were all laughing hysterically. When we all calmed down, the questions started, but we blew them all off, claiming we wanted to just celebrate the win with them.

"I brought champagne!" Emmett boomed.

"Looks like we have a lot to celebrate," Rose said sarcastically, looking at me and smirking. I just smiled back, I couldn't help it, I was too damn happy. I was sitting between Edward's legs and he was holding me close to him and there was nothing that could happen to ruin my mood.

As we popped the champagne and we all toasted, I couldn't wipe the silly grin from my face.

"To our big win," Jasper said.

"To Bella finally telling Edward," Alice said which made us all giggle.

"To Edward finally realizing what we have all known forever," Emmett said, smacking Edward on the back of the head. Edward laughed and squeezed me even tighter.

"To what could have been if we hadn't interrupted your guys' moment earlier," Rose said, always having to say something like a smartass. I glared at her at this comment and everyone laughed at my facial expression.

"Yeah, to continuing that later," I added, one upping her. Everyone cracked up at this, and I looked back at Edward who looked way too pleased by that comment.

We all finally finished toasting and just sat around shooting the shit, everyone in glorious moods after our day. No one could touch me and Edward's happiness though.

As I looked around at my friends surrounding me, I knew that I had never been happier than in this moment, and I tried to engrave it in my memory so I could look back at it forever.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, they finally got together! Did you guys like it? I hope so. Please review and let me know! **

**BY THE WAY, THE SONG THAT EDWARD SANG FOR BELLA IN THIS CHAPTER IS CALLED "THE LUCKIEST" BY BEN FOLDS. I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, NOR DID I WRITE IT, I JUST BORROWED IT FOR MY STORY. Please just pretend for the story's sake that Edward wrote it for Bella, and don't think that I stole it, thanks. **


	24. Happy

A/N: I am soooooo sorry.I know that you don't want to hear excuses so I won't give them, but I really am sorry for anyone that wanted to hear more from this story and I just abruptly stopped writing it. If anyone is still reading this, thank you!

Enjoy :)

I still don't own Twilight.

BPOV

Three months had passed, and while it had gone fast, it was the best three months I can ever remember having. Edward and I have spent every waking moment together and it has been fantastic. Ever since we finally admitted our feelings to each other everything else just seemed to fall into place. I had the man of my dreams by my side anytime I needed him. I needed him a lot. When you are yearning for someone that long, it is inevitable that you will want to spend a lot of time making up for lost time if you know what I mean. We shared a lot of firsts that summer, and it was pretty damn amazing. I always knew Edward was worth the wait, but I sure as hell wish we hadn't waited that dang long...

Now the time has finally come for Coachella! We have been anxiously awaiting it for what seems like forever. Ha, just like me. I finally get something I want and have to find something else amazing to look forward to. Edward and the boys are beyond excited to play the show and have the prospect of meeting all of their favorite artists, not to mention playing in front of record label hot shots.

Rose, Alice and I were piled in one car on our way to California once again. The guys had taken off a week ago to get there early for rehearsals and what not. Let's just say I am dying to jump on Edward as soon as I get out of the damn car.

We have half an hour til we get there and we are all anxious to see our boys. I can't stop saying that. Our boys. I'm included in that because Edward is my boy. :)

Alice was singing No doubt's 'I'm just a girl' over and over again because she was hoping to meet Gwen Stefani and was "getting in the right mood for it". Rose and I were getting in the right mood to kill her if she didn't stop.

As soon as the final words to the latest rotation of continuous play ended, I snapped forward and hit eject and stole the cd from under her nose. Rose, who was driving snorted and put her hand back to give me a high five.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing. I demand that you give that back to me right this moment."

"Absolutely not. I think you are quite in the mood to meet Gwen, if that chance ever occurs. There is never any circumstance where you need to hear that song over and over again."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I ignored her. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my purse and I quickly dug it out, praying that it was Edward.

"Hey sexy," I answered, much to the distaste of both girls in the front seat. "What are you wearing," I teased. I was trying to get a reaction out of them, and clearly it was working.

"Ew Bella, nasty. I really don't want you to continue that conversation," Alice whined.

"I do," Rose said, smirking at me in the rearview mirror. God, she's so damn kinky it's hilarious sometimes. I so am not, but it's fun to pretend.

"Haha, tell Rose I'm wearing tighty whiteys," Edward suggested in his sexy voice. Yes, everything is still just as sexy to me about him now that I am with him finally. Probably even sexier because I've heard him use that voice while getting all hot and steamy with me.

I laughed out loud and followed his lead. "Edward says he's wearing a woman's boy short undies," I said.

"Heyyy," he said. "Not funny anymore. So what's up beautiful Bella. It still feels so amazing to be able to admit to you how beautiful I think you are."

I blushed, causing Alice who was still watching me to raise her eyebrows at me. "I don't even wanna know what he just said to you Bella."

This only caused me to blush more. "Ughh Edward, I want you next to me so I can hug you so bad right now."

I missed him more than I can possibly explain. "Ughh Bella, you have no idea what I would do to you if you were next to me. Maybe it's a good thing you aren't."

"I don't see how that could possibly be a good thing Edward." I was pouting and I knew I was sounding a bit like a brat.

"Your'e right, I don't know what I was thinking. Are you guys almost here? The suspense is killing me."

"Yeah, about fifteen minutes!" I said, sounding way too excited.

"Alright Bells, I'm gonna get off here. I'll meet you in front of the hotel as soon as you arrive. Call me the instant you see the hotel."

"Okay, I will. I love you Edward," I said. I used those words every single little chance I got because I could finally say it out loud. My heart was singing by the time I got off the phone.

"_Bye I love you Eddie, I love you, I love you, I love you,"_ Rose sang sarcastically.

"Oh shut the hell up. It's not like I haven't been subjected to both of your relationship bullshit before on a daily basis. It's about damn time I got to rub my happiness in your faces instead of crying on your shoulders." I wasn't really mad, and they knew it. I was way too happy to be mad.

Soon enough we pulled up to the hotel and I saw that beautiful crop of bronze hair attached to my wonderful Edward waiting for me. He looked every bit the California boy, decked out in board shorts and a tight fitting green v-neck that I just knew were making his eyes pop under those aviator shades. I would have to remove those immediatly to test my theory. Edward's eyes. I could stare into them all day long.

I apologize for gushing so much, really I do. I'm sure you all have been there before so be quiet.

Before Rose fully came to a stop, I was out like a shotgun, followed closely by Alice. We both jumped simultaneously into our boy's arms, much to the amusement of onlookers I'm sure.

I let the whole rest of the world drown out as I felt the comfort of being in Edward's arms once again. It was a constant feeling of too good to be true. My lips found his and soon we were making a spectacle of ourselves making out in front of all these people. I forced myself to stop and pulled back to just look at him. His face looked so amazing after missing it for a whole week. He smiled his crooked grin at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead with his amazingly think lips.

"God, you get more beautiful every time I see you, I swear," he muttered. My heart was in overdrive. I leaned on my tiptoes and gave him one more kiss before we followed the group inside the hotel.

Coachella was in the morning and lasted all day long, and the boys would be playing pretty early with the other two amatuer bands. We were just going to call it an early night and chill out and watch movies and stuff tonight.

We met rest of the group in Emmett and Rose's room after dropping our stuff off and making out shamelessly for a few quick minutes. My hair was looking like a haystack by the time Edward released me from under him and allowed me to get off the bed. I nearly drug him back to me though when I saw the lustful look he was sending me after seeing me in my crazy hair and ruffled clothes state. We can get to that later though...I can wait...right?

I grabbed his hang and giggled like a sixteen year old as we slunk down the hall, earning strange looks from passersby becuase Edward kept kissing my neck and I kept almost falling due to lack of attention.

"Edward, quit it. I mean, don't quit it, but at least catch me if I fall," I said breathily. He just mmmm'ed at me and leaned down to kiss me again.

We ended up making out again right in front of their hotel door until we heard someone clear their throught and saw Emmett standing in the doorway looking highly amused.

"You guys are like damn teenagers all over again," he smirked at us.

I blushed profusely while Edward simply wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close as we made our way inside. Rose had somehow gotten popcorn from the vending machine or something and had heated it up in the little microwave. I instantly pulled away from Edward and ran for it, my stomach growling out loud on the way.

"A little hungry Bells?" Edward teased. I just smiled and nodded as I made my way to sit between his legs on one of the beds. He was so comfy to lean against.

Alice and Jasper weren't here yet, so we waited a couple minutes before Rose gave up and popped the movie in. "I'm so not waiting for them to finish whatever they're up to. I'm starting it," she huffed.

"Oh, I think we all know what they're up to. I'm just surprised it isn't these two lovers over here that didn't show up instead."

I blushed once again causing everyone to laugh at me. Edward squeezed my side and grinned at me, sending me a wink.

"Well, we didn't want to be too obvious," he said, once again earning a round of laughter from everyone, even me.

At that moment Jazz and Alice walked in and they both had wet hair. Everyone just stared at them for a moment before we all burst into laughter.

I made it about halfway through _The Crazies_ before I looked up at Edward and gave him a little signal that I wanted to leave.

He made an excuse and we were out of there, acting even more obsene on the way back to the room than we did on the way there. Oh the bliss of being in a relationship with the man of my dreams.

A/N: Just a short fluff chapter. Coachella next chapter! Review please.


End file.
